Finding Gravity
by BlueBloodedVampireAngel
Summary: Bella wird nach einer Überdosis von ihrer Mutter nach Forks geschickt. **WIRD KOMPLETT ÜBERARBEITET**
1. Chapter 1 Verbannung

Die Twilight Charakter gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Fanfiction aus.

Verbannung  
  
Ich fühlte mich frei. Endlich frei. Die Straße um mich herum schien zu tanzen. Die Farben waren einfach atemberaubend, so grell leuchtend und wunderschön. Nie hatte ich mich besser gefühlt. Nie leichter. Ich hatte es kaum erwarten können, der Realität zu entfliehen.  
Ich und meine Mum hatten mal wieder Stress gehabt wegen ihrem neuen Ehemann Phil. Ich und Phil verstanden uns nicht gut. Er war nicht viel älter als ich und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er von meiner Mum eigentlich wollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl er wollte nur an Mums Geld ran.  
Wir waren nicht wirklich reich, hatten aber durch einen Erbfall viel Geld bekommen. Das hatte sich rumgesprochen. Und kurz danach war Phil aufgetaucht.  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich plötzlich zu leicht. Mein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Die Schmerzen waren nicht auszuhalten. Als ob jemand den Schalter umgelegt hätte. Und dann wurde alles schwarz...

Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnerte war, dass ich mich in einem weißen Raum befand. Zuerst war alles verschwommen und bekam dann ganz langsam Konturen und umrisse. Ich lag in einem Bett und meine Mutter saß neben mir.  
"Mum", meine Stimme brach. Mein Hals fühlte sich so trocken an. Mir war schlecht und mein Kopf tat immer noch weh. Diese Schmerzen mussten doch mal aufhören.  
"Oh Bella! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
Ihre Stimme klang schwach, aber trotzdem konnte man die Verzweiflung und Sorgen hören.  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Ich..." Was sollte ich antworten?  
"Bella, du hattest eine Überdosis. Die Ärzte mussten dir den Magen auspumpen. Du hättest sterben können!"  
Jetzt klang sie eindeutig sauer.  
Normalerweise war Renee ruhig und gelassen, nichts brachte sie so schnell aus der Ruhe.  
Ich konnte ihr alles erzählen. Wir waren eher wie Schwestern, als wie Mutter und Tochter. Zumindest war das so gewesen bevor sie Phil getroffen hatte. Danach hatte sich alles verändert.  
Ich hatte nicht versucht meine Abneigung gegenüber Phil zu verbergen. Ich mochte ihn nicht, und das wusste meine Mutter auch. Aber sie war wie ein Teenager. Die Rosa-rote Brille auf und alles war egal!  
In diesem Moment war sie aber meine Mutter und nicht Renee.  
Sie schwieg eine Weile.  
Dann sagte sie die wohl schlimmsten Worte überhaupt: "Bella, das geht so nicht. Ich werde nicht mitansehen, wie du dich selbst zerstörst. Du ziehst zu deinem Dad!"  
"Mum...", begann ich. Sie konnte das doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen.  
"Nein Bella. Du ziehst nach Forks. Vielleicht geht es dir dort besser. Ich habe schon mit Charlie telefoniert. Sobald du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst ziehst zu zu ihm. Ich habe lange mit Phil darüber gesprochen und wir sind uns einig, dass du dringend einen Tapetenwechsel brauchst."  
´Phil!? Was geht ihn das ganze an?´, dachte ich.  
Der Entschluss meiner Mutter stand also fest. Ich musste nach Forks.  
´Ugh! Forks´ Forks war der letzte Ort an den ich wollte. Eine Kleinstadt mitten in Washington. Selten Sonnenschein, wobei so gut wie nie es wohl besser traf. Ständig Regen. Jeder kannte jeden.  
Und dort sollte ich hinziehen.  
Ich hätte jede Strafe ertragen, aber Forks?  
Ich wollte lieber hier in Phoenix bleiben. Hier war doch mein ganzes Leben, meine Freunde, alles was mir wichtig war.  
Hier bekam ich meine Drogen - alles was ich brauchte.  
Und Damien war hier. Er war nicht wirklich mein Freund. Aber es kam dem nahe. Er war einfach immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte.  
Besonders nachdem Mum Phil kennen gelernt hatte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's erst mal. Wie fandet ihr es? Bitte schreibt fleißig Reviews. Das ist meine erst Fanfiction, oder zumindest die erste die ich veröffentliche...  
Das nächste Kapitel ist länger versprochen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wann hochladen kann. Viel Stress mit Schule.... ; )  
BlueBloodedAngelVampire


	2. Chapter 2 Grüne Hölle

Wie auch beim letzten mal gehören mir die Twilight Charaktere nicht. Sie gehören Stephenie Meyer und ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Grüne Hölle

"Hier Schatz, deine Tasche, vergiss sie nicht!"  
Ich war am Flughafen. Meine Mum gab mir meine zweite Tasche und mein Flugticket. Sie umarmte mich noch schnell und dann begann meine persönliche Hölle. Meine Mutter hatte keine Zeit mit mir zu warten. Phil hatte mal wieder was und das ging natürlich vor.  
In 20 Minuten würde mein Flieger gehen und mich dann nach Port Angeles bringen. Dort würde Charlie auf mich warten und wir würden dann ca. eine Stunde Richtung Forks fahren. In meine grüne Hölle.  
Charlies Haus lag mitten im grünen. Wobei es in Forks wahrscheinlich nicht ein Haus gab, was das nicht tat, denn von Stadt konnte nicht die Rede sein, wenn man von Forks erzählte.

"Hi Bells, schön, dass du da bist."  
´Ja, wirklich schön. Hier in einer Kleinstadt festzuhocken ohne irgendetwas interessantes in Aussicht und einen Vater der Polizeichef war. Ja, eindeutig... wirklich schön´, dachte ich.  
"Hi Dad."  
Charlie wollte, dass ich ihn Dad nannte, also tat ich ihm den gefallen.  
Charlie nahm eine meiner Taschen und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Ausgang.  
"Super wagen Dad!", sagte ich sarkastisch, als ich seinen Streifenwagen sah.  
´Na super. Naja, eigentlich passte es ja. Forks würde ja schließlich wie Gefängnis sein. Also warum nicht auch standesgemäß ankommen?´  
"Ähm, ja...err... Ich hab einen Wagen für dich gekauft.... Wirklich Top in Schuss. War ganz billig...", antwortete er. "Dann musst du nicht im Streifenwagen fahren."  
"Danke Dad", war das einzige, was ich darauf erwiderte.  
´Wenigstens etwas, so konnte ich der Peinlichkeit entgehen im Polizeiwagen herumgefahren zu werden.´  
Die Fahrt nach Forks war still. Charlie hatte nie viel zu sagen. Und ehrlich gesagt fand ich das super.  
Ich würde sowieso nicht lange bleiben. Sobald ich 18 war würde ich ausziehen. Irgendwohin, wo es sonnig war. Und Charlie und meine Mum konnten nichts dagegen machen. Der Gedanke gefiel mir.  
Charlies Haus war klein. Es stand außerhalb am Waldrand. Vor der Garage stand ein Auto in verblasstem Rot und einem weißen ´Chevy´ - Schriftzug hinten drauf.  
"Ähm ja, das ist dein Auto."  
´Echt hätte ich nicht gedacht!´  
"Danke Dad, das hättest du echt nicht tun brauchen", antwortete ich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: ´ich bleib sowieso nicht solange.´  
"Naja, ich dachte, das ist besser, als von deinem Dad gefahren zu werden."  
Wir brachten meine Sachen zusammen in mein Zimmer. Es war ja nicht viel, bloß zwei Koffer und zwei kleinere Taschen. Die restlichen Sachen wollte meine Mutter mir nachschicken.  
Mein Zimmer war im ersten Stock, direkt neben dem Badezimmer.  
Charlie sagte etwas davon, dass er mir nach der Reise erst mal meine Ruhe lassen würde und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer um Fernsehn zu schauen.  
Ich machte mich daran, mein Zimmer etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten.  
Zuerst räumte ich meine Klamotten in den Kleiderschrank. Eigentlich waren sie alle nicht Forks - tauglich. Viel zu dünn, aber irgendwie würde das funktionieren, zumindest in den ersten Tagen. Ich müsste einfach nach Port Angeles fahren und mir dort Forks - taugliche Klamotten besorgen. Mum hatte mir Geld gegeben, damit ich mir neue Sachen kaufen konnte. Wenigstens etwas, nachdem sie mich schon nach Forks verbannt hatte.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, war der Schrank noch nicht mal halbvoll. Aber das würde sich ja bald ändern.  
Charlie hatte mir Bettwäsche auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt. Sie schien neu zu sein.  
Schlicht und einfarbig. Ich beschloss mein Bett zu beziehen und dann ein paar Bilder von meinen Freunden aufzustellen.  
Als nächstes machte ich mich daran, meinen Laptop auszupacken und anzuschließen. Zum Glück hatte ich einen Telefonanschluss in meinem Zimmer.  
Danach sah mein Zimmer schon einigermaßen in Ordnung aus.  
Mein Bett mit der neuen lila Bettwäsche von Charlie stand gegenüber der Tür. An der westlichen Wand stand mein Kleiderschrank und ein großer Spiegel. Der war auch neu, oder zumindest war er das letzte mal als ich da war noch nicht da gestanden.  
Der Schreibtisch mit meinem Laptop stand unter dem Fenster, welches Richtung Straße ging. Daneben stand ein Bücherregal.  
Außer den paar Bildern von meinen Freunden war er noch leer.  
Schließlich hatte ich nichts weiter mehr zu tun. Keine Möglichkeit um Forks zu entgehen. Also ging ich hinunter.  
Charlie saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte ein Baseballspiel an. Nicht gerade mein Geschmack. Also ging ich in die Küche. Auf dem Herd stand noch etwas zu essen.  
Ich nahm mir eine Gabel und probierte vorsichtig.  
´Ew!´ - Charlie war also noch immer kein guter koch.  
"Ch- ähm… Dad?", rief ich.  
"Ja? Ist was?"  
"Nein, nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich koche, solange ich hier bin", fragte ich und Charlie antwortete: "Ja klar, mach nur. Ist aber nicht viel da zum kochen."  
´Na super.´ "Dann geh ich einkaufen."  
"Ich geb dir ne Wegbeschreibung... warte also..."  
"Nicht nötig Dad. ich weiß wo ich hin muss. Ist ja nicht solange her, dass ich hier war", antwortete ich und hoffte, dass Charlie mir das glaubte. Ich hatte keine Lust zu viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Mein Dad und ich hatten nie ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis, wobei das wahrscheinlich lag, dass ich nicht sehr oft bei ihm war.  
Bis vor einigen Jahren war ich in den Sommerferien in Forks gewesen. Aber als ich mit meiner Mum von Atlanta nach Phoenix zog weigerte ich mich. Also kam Charlie ab da in den Ferien zu mir und meiner Mum.  
Vielleicht würden wir uns ja jetzt besser verstehen, wenn ich "dauerhaft" hier lebte.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und holte meinen Notvorrat an Pillen raus. Ich braucht dringend wieder eine. Die letzte war zu lang her.  
Aber lange würden sie nicht mehr reichen. Ich müsste wohl bald ein paar Freunde um Nachschub bitten.  
Ich nahm mir zwei aus der Tüte und packte sie in mein Portemonnaie. Danach ließ ich mir von Charlie Geld geben und fuhr weg.  
In etwa wusste ich, wo der Supermarkt war.  
Ich hatte Glück, ich fand ihn recht schnell und brauchte auch nicht lange für meine Einkäufe.  
Ich bezahlt und verstaute dann alles in meinem Wagen. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Charlie wartete schon. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Er schien sauer zu sein. Und ich hatte absolut keine Idee warum.  
Er half mir die Einkäufe ins Haus zu tragen. Und dann sah ich sie. Charlie war in meinem Zimmer gewesen und hatte meinen Notvorrat an Pillen und Alkohol gefunden. Es stand alles auf der Küchenarbeitsfläche.  
"Ich habe das in deinem Zimmer entdeckt", sagte Charlie und zeigte auf meinen Notvorrat.  
Ich stand da und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich war so wütend und gleichzeitig so hilflos. Ich fühlte mich, als ob mich jemand einfach eine Klippe runtergestoßen hatte. Einfach den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte und nun zusah, wie ich unterging.  
Charlie schwieg. Er beobachtete mich und meine Reaktion. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und wurde langsam lila.  
Er wartete, dass ich etwas sagte.  
"Wie kommst du auf die Idee in meinem Zimmer zu schnüffeln?", war das erste was ich rausbrachte. Was wohl keine so gute Idee gewesen war.  
"Deine Mutter hat dich hier hergeschickt, damit mit dem Zeig Schluss ist... Und ich werde sie dabei voll und ganz unterstützen", platzte es aus ihm raus.  
"Du wirst das selbst vernichten!", fuhr er fort.  
´Nein!´ Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich von mir verlangen, oder doch? Und da merkte ich, dass er konnte. Dass er es tat.  
Forks würde also wirklich die Hölle werden.  
"Jetzt!", befahl Charlie.  
Die Hölle wurde also immer größer und heißer.  
Er wartete.  
Charlie stand vor mir wie ein Türsteher und wackelte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß.  
Wäre das nicht so ernst gewesen hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon vor lachen am Boden gelegen - Aber das war ernst!  
Mit zitternden Händen und Tränen in den Augen tat ich nach einer Weile, was er verlangte.  
Dass einzige, was mich davor bewahrte loszuheulen wie ein kleines Baby war das Wissen, dass ich noch zwei Pillen übrig hatte. Die würde erst mal reichen müssen, bis ich Nachschub von Damien hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, wir müssen das nicht wiederholen", sagte Charlie, als ich fertig war.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und dort blieb ich auch bis zum nächsten Morgen.  
Schlaf konnte mir nicht schaden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, das war das zweite Kapitel.  
Was haltet ihr davon? Schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet. Kritik ist erwünscht... ; )  
BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	3. Chapter 3 Attraktion

So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel von „Finding Gravity"! Wie auch schon bei den beiden ersten Kapiteln hab ich keinerlei Rechte an den Personen und Orten in Twilight. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attraktion

Am nächsten Morgen hatten Charlie und ich uns nicht viel zu sagen.

Er wünschte mir einen guten Morgen und einen schönen „ersten" Schultag. Das war's.

Ich nickte zu beidem nur und machte mir mein Frühstück.

Charlie hatte Müsli besorgt. Es war zwar nicht meine Lieblingssorte, aber trotzdem gut.

Nach dem Frühstück stellte ich meine Schüssel in die Spüle und ließ Wasser reinlaufen.

Zum Spülen war keine Zeit mehr, also beschloss ich dies dann nach der Schule zu machen. Am ersten Schultag zu spät zu kommen würde wohl nicht so gut aussehen.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und ging dann zu meinem Auto. Es war sogar sonnig.

Ganz ungewohnt, wenn man in Forks lebte.

Der Weg zur Schule war einfach zu finden. Eigentlich musste ich nur der Straße folgen und mich danach an die Schilder, die die „Forks High School" ausschilderten halten.

Ich war eine der ersten, die an der Schule ankamen. Also hatte ich freie Parkplatzwahl.

Ich wählte einen Parkplatz, der relativ weit vorne war. So müsste ich zwar mehr laufen, war aber nicht im Mittelpunkt mit meinem lauten Auto.

Ich ging in das A-Gebäude, welches als Sekretariat ausgezeichnet war.

In der Mitte stand ein Schreibtisch. Das Namensschild darauf zeichnete die ältere Frau als Mrs. Cope aus.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Liebes?", fragte sie als sie mich erblickte.

´Na super, so eine mit Mutterkomplexen!´

„Ich bin Bella Swan", antwortete ich.

„Isabella Swan?"

„Ja."

„Ok. Ich hab hier deinen Stundenplan. Dort siehst du, in welchem Gebäude du unterricht hast. Wann du da sein musst und wie der Lehrer heißt", erklärte sie während sie auf den verschiedenen Zetteln zeigte, was sie meinte.

„Hier hast du noch einen Zettel. Den musst du von jedem Lehrer unterschreiben lassen und heute Nachmittag zurückbringen", fuhr sie fort und reicht mir einen weiteren Zettel. Ich bedankte mich und ging wieder raus. Der Schulhof hatte sich mittlerweile gut gefüllt.

Als erstes hatte ich Geschichte in Gebäude- E bei Mr. Simon.

„Du bist Isabella Swan, richtig?", fragte mich plötzlich ein Mädchen.

„Ja, aber nur Bella."

„Ich bin Jessica. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich suche Gebäude- E. Ich hab Geschichte bei Mr. Simon", antwortete ich.

„Das ist einfach zu finden. Ich zeig's dir. Ich muss ins C-Gebäude, die sind nebeneinander."

Sie zeigte mir das Haus und sage dann, dass sie nachher in der Pause auf mich warten würde.

Na wenigstens würde ich nicht wie ein verlorenes Schaf hier herumirren.

Jessica schien wirklich nett zu sein.

Meinen Kurs fand ich einfach. Nachdem der Lehrer meinen „Unterschritten-Zettel"

Unterzeichnet hatte setzte ich mich auf einen freien Platz in der hinteren Reihe.

Für heute sollte ich in das Buch meines Sitznachbarn schauen.

Er stellte sich mir als Mike vor.

Nach der Stunde bestand er darauf, dass er meine Bücher tragen würde und ich später in der Mittagspause bei ihm am Tisch sitzen sollte. Jessica brachte mich zu meinem nächsten Kurs. Sie schien ganz nett zu sein. Sie war eher eines der Mädchen, was perfekt zu meinen Freunden in Phoenix passen würde. Sie stand anscheinend gerne im Mittelpunkt und hatte viel zu erzählen. Mit ihrer Hilfe würde ich wahrscheinlich bald Expertin in Sachen „Wer-mit-Wem" sein.

Tiefgründigere Gespräche kamen mit ihr wohl nicht in Frage. Unsere Interessen waren vollkommen unterschiedlich. Im Grunde war sie eine typische „Kleinstadt-Tussi". Von Party, Drogen oder Alkohol hatte sie wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas gehört. Aber das konnte ich in Forks wohl im Allgemeinen nicht erwarten.

Der Rest des Tages bis zur Mittagspause ging ganz schnell rum. Ich würde nur noch zwei Stunden Biologie haben und dann für heute erlöst sein.

Am Mittagstisch saßen schon einige, als ich mit Mike dazukam.

Er stellte mir alle vor, aber Namen konnte ich mir noch nie gut merken.

Bis auf Mike und Jessica kannte ich niemanden. Ein paar Leute hatte ich schon in anderen Kursen gesehen, aber noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen.

Auch wenn niemand mich ansprach, merkte ich wie alle ständig über mich gesprochen hatten. Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Ich war die neue Attraktion in Forks. Die Tochter des Polizeichefs, die von ihrer flatterhaften Mutter wegen Problemen in die Kleinstadt geschickt wurde, um wieder „auf den rechten Weg" zu kommen.

Die meiste Zeit während der Mittagspause schwieg ich und hörte zu. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprachen. Würde wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis ich wusste um was es gerade ging.

„Wie gefällt es dir in Forks? Ist ein ganz schöner Unterschied zu Phoenix, oder?", fragte plötzlich ein Mädchen.

Sie hatte dunkle, lange Haare die ihr bis etwa zur Taille gingen.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt bei mir. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde.

„Ähm…es ist ganz in Ordnung. Schon ziemlich anders", antwortete ich.

Sie nickte.

„Hast du Lust am Wochenende mit uns mit zu kommen?", fragte Mike nach einer Weile.

„Was macht ihr denn?"

„Wir wollten nach Port Angeles einen Film schauen."

„Ja klar, warum nicht? Ich denke, das könnte klappen." ´Muss erst noch um Erlaubnis betteln.´

Hoffentlich würde Charlie den Ausflug erlauben. Wer weiß, wie er nach gestern Abend reagieren würde.

Der Rest der Mittagspause ging schnell rum. Ich versprach Jessica anzurufen um ihr zu sagen, ob ich Samstag mit kommen könnte.

Nach der Mittagspause nahmen Mike und ein Mädchen, Sie hieß Angela, mit. Wir hatten zusammen Biologie.

Bio war sowieso nicht gerade mein Lieblingsfach, obwohl es mir leicht fiel, aber nachdem Mr. Evans darauf bestand, dass ich mich vor der Klasse vorstellte, war meine Abneigung gegenüber Bio besiegelt.

Nachdem Bio (endlich) vorbei war brachte ich den Zettel mit den Unterschriften zurück und fuhr schnell nach Hause.

Dort kochte ich. Ich hatte mich für Hackbraten, Kartoffeln und eine Soße entschieden.

Charlie würde es sicher schmecken. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte hatte Charlie nie große Ansprüche, ans Essen. Er mochte lieber Hausmannsküche. Als meine Mutter in seinen Ferienbesuchen rumexperimentierte, hatte er es tapfer ertragen. Aber gefallen hatte es ihm nicht. Ihm würden wahrscheinlich jeden Tag Pizza genügen.

Der Hackbraten war recht schnell fertig, und die Kartoffeln mussten auch nur kochen.

Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und ging in meine Zimmer. Dort schaltete ich meinen Laptop an und begann mit meinen Hausaufgaben.

Sie waren schnell erledigt. Zum Glück hatte ich den meisten Unterrichtsstoff schon einmal gehabt.

Danach schaute ich nach Mails.

Ich hatte vier neue Mails, drei davon von meiner Mutter:

Hi Bella,

meld dich, wenn du angekommen bist.

Lieb dich

Mum

´War ja klar. Kaum bin ich weg, bin ich wieder wichtig.´

Ich öffnete die zweite Mail:

Bella,

wie geht es dir? Bist du gut angekommen?

Meld dich.

Mum

Ich war doch gestern erst angekommen, wie konnte sie sich jetzt schon solche Sorgen machen? Aber das lag bestimmt nur daran, dass ich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war.

Ich öffnete die dritte Mail. Sie war von Damien.

Hi Bells!

Wie geht's? Gut angekommen?

Ist echt langweilig hier. Du musst unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück kommen. Dann machen wir mal wieder richtig Party.

Vermiss dich.

Bis dann.

Damien

Ich begann sofort zu antworten:

Hi Damien.

Ist an sich alles in Ordnung. Ist halt typisch Kleinstadt. Nix los. Die anderen Kids hier sind todlangweilig! Echt nichts interessantes.

Mein Dad hat meinen Notvorrat gefunden. Schickst du mir was? Geld überweis ich…

Würde gerne zurückkommen.

Vermiss euch alle.

Grüß die anderen.

Bella

Ich schickte die Mail ab und las dann die letzte meiner Mutter.

Bella,

Charlie hat mir von deinem "Zusatzgepäck" erzählt. Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Mit dem Zeug ist Schluss!

Wenn das wieder vorkommt, dann wird weitaus mehr passieren, als die bloße Vernichtung.

Du weißt, dass wir dich lieben. Irgendwann wirst du uns drei verstehen.

Hab dich lieb.

Mum

Wenn ich ihnen doch so wichtig war, warum musste ich dann hierher?

Meine Mum würde auch ohne eine Antwort auskommen.

Ich wollte das Laptop gerade schließen, als eine neue Mail kam. Sie war von Damien. Hoffentlich hatte er gute Nachrichten.

Ich öffnete die Mail und begann zu lesen.

Damien schrieb mir, dass er schon ein Päckchen zusammen gestellt hatte und es nur noch zur Post bringen musste.

Ich antwortete ihm schnell und schaltete dann meinen Laptop aus.

Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. 17.25 Uhr!

Noch genug Zeit um früh genug zurück zu sein, ohne das Charlie merkte, dass ich weg war.

Ich schnappte meine Jacke, mein Portemonnaie und meinen Schlüssel. Ich schaltete den Herd und den Backofen aus und ging raus zu meinem Auto.

Ich fuhr nur 10 Minuten, bis ich zu der Abzweigung kam, zu der ich wollte. Ein kleiner Waldweg außerhalb von Forks. Hier würde mich niemand stören.

Ich schaltete den Motor ab und stieg aus. Ich ging einige Meter in den Wald und setzte mich dann auf den Boden. Er war einigermaßen trocken. Die Bäume hielten den ständigen Regen perfekt ab.

Ich kramte mein Portemonnaie raus und nahm meine letzten beiden Pillen. Jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass ich bald Nachschub haben würde, konnte ich mir das erlauben.

Ich fühlte mich total erleichtert, direkt nachdem ich sie genommen hatte. Das war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte. Ich brauchte eindeutig mehr. Warum auch damit aufhören? Das Hoch-Gefühl war jedes Mal so stark. Ich war frei.

Ganz langsam veränderten sich die Farben des Waldes…

Alles wurde irgendwie…schön!

Das vorher so lästige grün hatte jetzt eine ganz andere Wirkung auf mich. Selbst das sonst so nervende Vogelgezwitscher klang auf einmal toll. So war Forks eindeutig auszuhalten!

Ich stand auf. Ich musste den Wald einfach näher betrachten. Er wirkte ganz anders. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich mittlerweile im Wald war. Einige hundert Meter vielleicht?!

Da hörte ich plötzlich Stimmen. Keine bekannten, soweit ich wusste.  
Ich setzte mich hin, damit sie mich nicht sahen. Egal wer es war, keiner sollte mich so sehen!

Wer würde soweit in den Wald laufen? Und warum?

Hier wohnte keiner, und für einen Spaziergang war der Ort hier zu weit außerhalb gelegen.

„Das ist ein Mensch, Emmett!", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Sie klang wunderschön – so melodisch.

„Ich weiß", antwortete daraufhin eine männliche Stimme.

„Was willst du denn dann noch? Wir wollten jagen, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht braucht er Hilfe. Warte hier, ich brauch nicht lange."

Was die beiden sprachen ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn: ´"Das ist ein Mensch."´

„Hey, was machst du denn auf dem Boden? Ist dir etwas passiert? Brauchst du Hilfe?", hörte ich die männliche Stimme plötzlich hinter mir. Ich schaute auf und sah, direkt hinter mir, einen großen muskulösen Mann. Er hätte locker Footballspieler oder so etwas sein können. Er hatte etwas kämpferisches an sich. Und er sah älter aus, als ich. Vielleicht 20 oder 21.  
Wie hatte der mich denn gesehen? Ich setzt mich extra hin und er findet mich trotzdem!  
`Naja, vielleicht hat er mich vorher schon entdeckt?´, dachte ich.

Er schaute mich fragend an. Seine Augen waren schwarz. Kohlrabenschwarz. So was hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und seine Kleidung… Sie passte nicht hierher. Sie war viel zu ordentlich und fein für eine Wandertour durch den Wald. Überhaupt nicht Outdoor-tauglich.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung", antwortete ich schließlich.

„Steh erst mal auf. Du wirst sonst noch krank." Er reichte mir seine Hand und half mir auf. Hob mich auf, traf es wohl eher.

Seine Hand war ungewöhnlich kühl, aber wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das nur ein.

„Geht's dir wirklich gut? Du siehst nicht so aus."

„Ja, Alles in Ordnung", antwortete ich. Ich musste ihm ja nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich mir gerade was eingeworfen hatte.

Im Hintergrund sah ich eine blonde Frau auf uns zukommen. Sie sah aus wie ein Topmodel. Eindeutig viel zu hübsch für eine Stadt wie Forks. Solche Frauen sollten in New York oder Los Angeles wohnen. Sie war perfekt! Aber auch ihre Kleidung passte nicht in den Wald. Sie trug einen Hosenanzug und High Heels…im Wald! Ich würde nicht einen Schritt mit denen im Wald machen können, und sie…Sie schwebte förmlich Engelsgleich zu uns.

„Emmett, kommst du?", fragte sie mit ihrer wunderschönen Stimme. Sie konnte nicht von dieser Welt sein.

„Nein. Ich denke, ich bring sie zu Carlisle. Sie sieht wirklich nicht gesund aus."

„Kannst du nicht wann anders den strahlenden Samariter mimen?", entgegnete sei gereizt.

„Geh du schon vor. Ich komm dann gleich nach", erwiderte er.

Die Frau drehte sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter.

Schließlich wendete er sich wieder mir zu.

Die Wirkung der Pillen schien nachzulassen. Ich konnte fast alles wieder in seiner tatsächlichen Farbe sehen. Nur seine Augen waren noch immer schwarz.

´Schade´, dachte ich ´Viel zu schnell wieder vorbei.´

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

Statt auf seine Frage zu antworten sagte ich ihm, dass es mir wirklich gut ginge, und ich seine Hilfe nicht bräuchte. Doch er schaute nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ich bring dich zu meinem Vater, der ist Arzt."

´Was? Nein! Das geht nicht. Charlie darf doch nichts mitbekommen. Kannst du nicht irgendwann anders den strahlenden Retter spielen? Geh deiner Freundin hinterher und lass mich in Ruhe!´

„Ist wirklich nicht nötig. Mir geht es wirklich gut."

Er glaubte mir noch immer nicht.

„Wo hast du denn dein Auto? Du bist doch nicht etwa gelaufen, oder?"

Ich zeigte ihm die Richtung, in der mein Auto geparkt war und schon zog er mich dorthin. Widerstand war bei diesem Typen anscheinend zwecklos. Ich konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Charlie nichts mitbekam.

„Ich bin übrigens Emmett Cullen", stellte er sich mir vor.

„Bella Swan", antwortete ich.

Wir brauchten eine Weile, bis wir meine Auto erreicht hatten. Und das, obwohl Emmett mich förmlich hinter sich herzog. Ich war wohl weiter im Wald gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Wie ich schon befürchtet hatte bestand Emmett darauf zu fahren.

Er fuhr wie ein Verrückter!

„Ich hätte gerne, dass mein Auto überlebt", sagte ich leise zu mir. Doch er schien es gehört zu haben und lächelte. Eigentlich war es unmöglich gewesen mich zu verstehen. Der Motor war viel zu laut.

Ich musste wohl jetzt dunkelrot sein. Zum Glück erwiderte er darauf aber nichts.

Er versteifte die Hände am Lenkrad, als ob er Angst hätte, es könnte ihm aus den Fingern gleiten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie hat's euch gefallen?

Der Button hier unten ist nicht umsonst da! Schreibt mal ein paar Reviews. Ich möchte doch wissen, ob's gefällt.  
Also…drückt mal aufs Knöpfchen!

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	4. Chapter 4 Problem

Also, auf die Dauer ist es umständlich ständig zu schreiben, dass ich keinerlei Rechte an Twilight habe.

Deswegen jetzt noch einmal für die gesamte Fanfiction. Ich hab keine Rechte an Twilight. Weder an den Charakteren noch an den Orten. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus.  
Und dann noch ein riesen Danke an Tearfulness und viki für eure Reviews.  
Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel von "Finding Gravity". Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Problem

Wir fuhren nicht sehr lange. Wobei das zum größten Teil auch daran lag, dass Emmett fuhr wie ein Verrückter. Wenn es mir nicht egal gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich Angst um mein Leben gehabt. Aber das war egal. Was wollte ich denn noch hier? Mein Leben hatte seinen Sinn verloren. Schon vor langer Zeit.  
Emmett fuhr einfach den Weg weiter in den Wald, in den ich eingebogen war. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass hier keiner wohnen würde, aber anscheinend hatte sich einiges getan, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.  
Nach ca. fünf Minuten erreichten wir ein riesiges Haus. Ich war mir eindeutig sicher, dass das, das letzte Mal als ich da war, noch nicht da war. Forks hatte sich wirklich verändert.  
Das Haus war wirklich riesig, hell und freundlich und wunderschön. Viel zu schön, um hier so versteckt im Wald zu stehen. Aber trotzdem passte es hier hin. Als ob der Wald freiwillig Platz gemacht hatte, damit das Haus hier stehen konnte. Der Fluss lief in einer perfekten Biegung um das Haus herum. Es war einfach traumhaft.  
Als Emmett den Wagen anhielt kamen vier Personen aus dem Haus. Sie sahen alle aus wie Models. Kaum zu glauben, dass so viele hübsche Menschen zusammenwohnten. Die mussten eine Art Krankheit haben, oder warum waren sie so hübsch?  
"Carlisle, du musst dir Bella mal anschauen. Ich und Rose haben sie im Wald gefunden. Gerade, als wir losgegangen waren um zu...", er räusperte sich. Warum sprach er nicht weiter?  
"Vielleicht ist sie krank, oder so. Du musst sie mal untersuchen", erklärte er, während er ausstieg.  
Noch während Emmett sprach, kam einer der beiden Männer die Treppe herunter und öffnete meine Tür.  
"Hallo Bella. Mein Name ist Carlisle. Ich bin Arzt. Bist du gestürzt oder hast dich sonst irgendwie verletzt?", fragte er und half mir dabei aus dem Auto.  
"Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich nicht nötig, dass sie sich solche Umstände machen. Ihr Sohn ist einfach etwas überempfindlich", antwortete ich und schaute Emmett am Ende meiner Antwort an.  
Widerstand war aber auch bei diesem Familienmitglied zwecklos. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gut mit einer Mauer reden können. das hätte genauso viel Sinn.  
Carlisle führte mich in das Haus. Erst durch die riesige Eingangshalle, dann eine Treppe hoch und schließlich in ein riesiges Zimmer mit jeder Menge Bücher.  
So viele Bücher hatte ich außerhalb einer Bibliothek noch nicht gesehen. Aber trotzdem sah der Raum nicht vollgestopft aus. Es waren gerade so viele Bücher, dass es passte. Das ganze Haus schien sehr stillvoll eingerichtet zu sein.  
"Mein Arbeitszimmer", erklärte Carlisle.  
Er bat mich, mich hinzusetzen und verschwand dann. Es dauerte etwas, bis er mit einem schwarzen Koffer zurück kam. Zwischendurch war unten eine Auseinandersetzung zu hören. Ich verstand nicht viel. Der Satz: "Du hättest wissen müssen, dass das zu gefährlich ist." Viel einige Male. Auch hörte ich: "Emmett, es geht doch nicht nur um uns, auch um sie. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich!" Hoffentlich war ich nicht der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung. Obwohl es sich ganz danach anhörte...  
Carlisle holte einige Sachen und seiner Tasche und begann mich zu untersuchen.  
Als erstes wurde mein Blutdruck gemessen, die Herz-Lungen-Geräusche überprüft und die Reaktionsfähigkeit meiner Pupillen festgestellt. Als letztes schaute Carlisle sich meinen Hals an.  
Carlisle packte seine Sachen wieder zusammen und fragte: "Nimmst du öfter Pillen?"  
´Scheiße!´ Wenn Charlie das mitbekam war ich erledigt. Tod. Einfach geliefert.  
Was sollte ich antworten. Lügen würde er sofort durchschauen. ich konnte noch nie gut lügen. Aber die Wahrheit erzählen? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Also entschied ich mich für den Mittelweg.  
"Das waren meine einzigen zwei."  
Das war keine Lüge, im weitesten Sinne.  
Carlisle nickte, schien aber nicht vollkommen überzeugt zu sein.  
"Es ist einfach herauszufinden, ob du mehr konsumierst, als du preisgibst."  
Ich kam mir so transparent vor wie eine Fensterscheibe. Er konnte mich doch nicht so einfach durchschauen. Oder doch? Meine Mutter hatte mich früher immer ihr "offenes Buch" genannt. Vielleicht war ich wirklich so einfach zu durchschauen.  
"Das geht sie gar nichts an!", blaffte ich ihn an.  
Er lächelte und antwortete: "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Da hast du recht. Ich wäre dann fertig. Dir fehlt nichts, zumindest nichts, was ich heilen könnte. Mein Sohn hat dich einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt gefunden. Trotzdem können solche Pillen gefährlich sein."  
Er schaute mich an, als ob er mich hypnotisieren wollte.  
Ich stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Als ich sie öffnete stand Emmett schon dort. Er begleitet mich nach unten.  
"Ich bring dich nach Hause!", verkündete er.  
"Nein! Emmett, ich kann alleine fahren. Mir fehlt ja nichts. Du kannst deinen Vater gerne fragen, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst."  
"In Ordnung", gab er klein bei.  
Wir waren mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer angekommen.  
Dort sah ich auch die anderen drei, die vorhin schon auf der Veranda gestanden hatten, die hübsche blonde Frau aus dem Wald und ein mir fremder junger Mann.  
"Das ist meine Familie. Carlisle kennst du ja schon. Das ist Alice." Er deutete auf eine zierliche Frau mit dunklen Haaren. Sie war in etwa in meinem Alter.  
"Esme, meine Mutter." Er zeigte auf eine Frau mit karamellfarbenem Haar. Sie stand mir direkt gegenüber und sah nicht alt genug aus, um die Mutter von Kindern in diesem Alter zu sein.  
"Und daneben stehen Jasper und Edward." Er deutete auf zwei Männer, welche mir daraufhin beide zunickten.  
Welcher wohl der hübsche mit dem bronzefarbenen Haar war?  
"Rosalie hast du vorhin schon im Wald getroffen", sprach er weiter und unterbrach meinen Gedankengang.  
"Das ist Bella Swan. Die Tochter vom Chief", stellte Emmett mich ihnen nun vor.  
´Was?´ Das hatte ich ihm nicht gesagt. Wie konnte er das wissen? War ich wirklich so bekannt in Forks, dass selbst Menschen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wussten wer ich war?  
"Es war echt nett, euch alle kennen zu lernen. Ihr habt ein wirklich schönes Haus. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los."  
"Werden wir uns morgen in der Schule sehen?", fragte Alice.  
Waren sie heute auch in der Schule gewesen? Nein, waren sie nicht. Die fünf wären mir doch aufgefallen!  
"Ja. Ich denke, wir sehen uns morgen", antwortete ich und verschwand aus der Tür raus direkt in mein Auto. Charlie würde definitiv ärger machen. Ich war viel zu lange weg gewesen.  
Ich schaltete mein Radio ein und drehte es so laut es ging. Leider hatte mein Auto einen zweiten Nachteil. Nach der Motorlautstärke war das Radio nicht sehr laut. Die Musik war kaum zu hören.  
Wie erwartet war Charlie schon fast am kochen vor Wut.  
"Wo warst du, junges Fräulein?", hörte ich ihn brüllen, noch bevor ich den Motor abgestellt hatte.  
Charlie lief hinter mir, wie ein Schatten, bis ich im Haus war. Ständig wollte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage haben.  
"Dad! Ich bin nur ein wenig rumgefahren. Dann habe ich ein paar Leute aus meiner Schule getroffen. Nichts weiter. In Ordnung?", unterbrach ich ihn.  
"In Ordnung? Nichts ist in Ordnung!", begann er wieder.  
"Ich will wissen wo du bist, wann du wieder kommst, mit wem du zusammen bist und was du machst! Du wirst nicht einfach verschwinden wie es dir passt. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
"Dad. Ich bin kein Kleinkind", antwortete ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ich bin fast 18 also..."  
"Na dann benimm dich doch auch mal so!", brüllte Charlie.  
"Würdest du dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind aufführen, Drogen nehmen und trinken, bis du ins Krankenhaus kommst, dann hätten wir keine Probleme. Dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier in Forks sondern bei deiner Mutter in Phoenix!"  
´Wow!´ Das saß.  
"Soll das heißen, dass ich dein Problem bin? Willst du das damit sagen? Ich kann auch verschwinden. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerne ich weg aus Forks wäre. Ich hab mir das alles hier nicht ausgesucht, schon vergessen?"  
Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke, die ich über die Stuhllehne gelegt hatte und ging raus.  
Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel.  
"Wo willst du hin? Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!", brüllte Charlie mir hinterher.  
Aber ich würde nicht stehen bleiben. ´Ich lasse mich doch nicht kontrollieren wie eine 3-jährige!´

Mein Auto fuhr mich solange, bis ich es aufgab nicht zu weinen. Ich fuhr rechts ran und ließ ihnen einfach freien Lauf.  
Ich saß vorne übergebeugt, die Arme verschränkt über dem Lenkrad und den Kopf darauf gelegt, und ließ einfach alle Tränen raus.  
Warum musste ich gerade hier hin, wenn Charlie mich doch sowieso nicht hier haben wollte?  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so da saß, aber ich musste wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als mir zu kalt wurde. Also drehte ich meinen Autoschlüssel halb um und stellte ich die Heizung an. Dabei fiel mein Blick auch auf meine Uhr. 4.37 Uhr!  
Charlie würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich drum kümmern, wo ich war. Ich war ja nur ein Problem. Ein Problem, was er jetzt los war.  
Es interessierte doch keinen, was mit mir war. Niemand wollte mich. Überall war ich unerwünscht und wurde weggeschickt. Renee wollte alleine sein mit Phil und für Charlie war ich auch nur ein Problem.  
Aber egal. Wenn mich keiner bei sich haben wollte, dann konnte ich ja auch genauso gut verschwinden.  
Ich drehte den Schlüssel nun ganz rum und fuhr weiter. Einfach immer der Straße folgend und ein paar Mal willkürlich abbiegend. Mir war egal, wo ich ankam. Im Moment war alles besser als Forks.  
Zwischendurch fing mein Auto an zu piepen. Ich musste tanken.  
Also beschloss ich, mir eine Raststätte oder so was zu suchen. Ich hatte Hunger und musste dringend mal auf die Toilette. Und mein Auto hatte Durst!  
Ich fand aber weit und breit keine Tankstelle. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Mein Auto blieb mitten auf der Straße liegen.  
„Scheiße! Du dämliche Mistkarre, beweg deinen Arsch und spring an!", fluchte ich, während ich mit aller Gewalt versuchte, das Auto zu starten.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich endlich aufgab.  
Wollte sich denn nun alles gegen mich verschwören? Reichte es nicht, dass meine Eltern das schon taten? Musste mein Auto sie nun auch noch unterstützen? Konnte nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie ich es wollte?  
Ich wollte doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel. Einfach nach Hause, wobei ich mir im Moment nicht sicher war, wo ich zu Hause war.  
Ich wollte mein Leben weiterleben. Mich mit meinen Freunden treffen. Damien und die anderen wieder sehen. So, wie es vorher war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war's erst mal. Ich werde die Tage das nächste Kapitel Hochladen. Und dann muss ich auch erstmal wieder welche schreiben. Solange könnt ihr mir doch ein paar Reviews schicken. Ist ganz einfach.

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie

Hi, hier ist wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel....  
Danke für die Reviews an Tearfulness, Sandy und Couchkartoffel. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.  
Viel spaß beim lesen....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie

Ich wurde von einem klopfen an meiner Fensterscheibe geweckt. Wer könnte das denn sein?  
"Bella? Geht es dir gut?", hörte ich eine Stimme durch die Scheibe. Ich rieb mir erst mal meine Augen. Und versuchte klar zu sehen. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich war immer noch richtig müde. Ich drehte mich um und sah Alice, Carlisle und Esme an meiner Tür stehen. Sie sahen besorgt aus. Weswegen denn? Doch nicht wegen mir, oder doch?  
"Bella, mach die Tür bitte auf", sagte Alice und ich tat, was sie wollte.  
"Geht es dir gut, Liebes?", fragte Esme als ich die Tür öffnete. Sie umarmte mich. Und gab mir dann eine Decke. Was war denn mit ihr los? Hatte sie denn vergessen, dass ich sie nicht kannte. Ich war ihr doch erst einmal begegnet. Hielt man nicht normalerweise eine Art `Respektsabstand´?  
"W..W..Was ..cht i..ihr denn hi..ii..ier?", fragte ich sie. Na ja, versuchte es zumindest.  
"Die ganze Stadt ist auf der Suche nach dir. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Du bist total unterkühlt. Wir packen dich lieber warm ein und bringen dich dann nach Hause.  
Ja klar war ich unterkühlt. Das wusste ich auch ohne Arzt. Habt ihr schon mal eine Nacht im November im Auto verbracht?  
Alice schnappte sich die Decke, und in null-komma-nix war ich darin eingewickelt. Es wurde sofort angenehm warm.  
"Es geht mir gut. Ich muss mir lediglich Benzin besorgen. Das ist alles. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich schaff das allein. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor nach Forks zurückzukehren", erklärte ich, als ich wieder normal sprechen konnte.  
"Wir nehmen dich mit!", stellte Alice klar. "Dein Vater braucht dich. Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen."  
"Charlie braucht gar nichts. Und am aller wenigsten mich!", beharrte ich.  
"Oh doch. Du kommst mit. Ich weiß sowieso, dass du nachgibst, also mach jetzt kein Theater."  
Carlisle versteifte sich auf einmal und Esme sah geschockt aus. Warum denn?  
Irgendwas war passiert und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Ich schaute sie fragend an, aber nichts passierte. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich wieder normalisierten.  
"Was war denn los?", fragte ich, sobald sie sich entspannt hatten.  
"Nichts", antwortete Carlisle schnell.  
Alice packte mich an den Schultern und schob mich zu einem schwarzen Auto. Ein Mercedes, soweit ich wusste. Aber mit Autos kannte ich mich nicht sonderlich gut aus.  
"Alice! Lass mich!", versuchte ich zu protestieren. Aber ich kam einfach nicht gegen sie an. Wie konnte jemand so kleines so stark sein?  
Noch ehe ich mich versah, saß ich auch schon im Auto drinnen.  
Ich sah, wie Esme etwas aus dem Kofferraum holte. Einen Benzinkanister. Sie ging damit zu meinem Truck und befüllte ihn.  
"Alice. Lass mich hier raus. Oder ich fang an zu schreien! Das einzige, was ich brauchte war Benzin. Das hab ich ja jetzt. Also ist das ganze Theater hier sinnlos."  
Alice schaute mich an und fing an zu grinsen. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
"Fang nur an zu schreien. Es sind deine Halsschmerzen. Nicht meine. Aber hier wird dich niemand hören", antwortete sie und ihr grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
Carlisle stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, und noch ehe ich protestieren konnte fuhr er los.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Esme in meinen Truck stieg und uns dann hinterher fuhr.  
Hoffentlich quälte sie mein Auto nicht so wie Emmett.  
Es wurde langsam immer heller. Aber die Sonne konnte man nicht sehen. Aber das wäre ohnehin schwer gewesen. Die Scheiben des Autos waren pechschwarz getönt.  
"Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in die Schule gehen?", fragte ich Alice.  
"Du nicht eigentlich auch?", entgegnete sie.  
Sie schwieg wieder eine Weile.  
"Bella. Die ganze Stadt ist auf der Suche nach dir. Dein Vater ist krank vor Sorge. Mein Dad musste ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel geben."  
Charlie? Ein Beruhigungsmittel? Ihn konnte doch sonst nichts so leicht schocken, soweit ich mich erinnerte.  
"Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte ich, als ich merkte, dass Carlisle nicht zu Charlies Haus fuhr.  
"Ich bringe dich in ein Krankenhaus", antwortete Carlisle. "Dort wirst du erst mal gründlich durchgecheckt."  
"Nein. Bitte. Bringt mich einfach..." ´Ja, wohin eigentlich?´, dachte ich.  
"Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich fühl mich prima. Ich bin nur müde. Mehr nicht. Bitte?!"  
"Tut mir leid Bella. Aber du solltest wirklich untersucht werden."  
"Warum müssen alle Cullens denn so starrsinnig sein? Zählt denn gar nicht, was ich will?"  
"Du musst. Und du wirst!", antwortete Alice dieses mal.  
Widerstand war also wieder zwecklos. Wie immer, wenn ich mich mit einem Cullen anlegte.

Es dauerte wieder eine Weile, bis wir das Krankenhaus erreichten. Es lag sehr weit außerhalb.  
Ich wurde von einem Dr. Snow untersucht. Er schien ein guter Arzt zu sein, aber das war mir ab dem Moment egal, als er mir auch noch Blut abnahm. Man konnte mir immer noch nachweisen, dass ich Drogen genommen hatte. Alle meine Proteste schienen ihn nicht zu interessieren.  
Als ich endlich fertig war, brachte Carlisle mich nach Hause. Er sagte, dass er noch mal nach mir schauen würde und war dann auch schon verschwunden.  
Dann war ich allein mit Charlie.  
Er schien ganz ruhig und sprach kein Wort mit mir. Also ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett. Aber ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Nichts half. Ich war todmüde, konnte aber nicht einschlafen.  
Wie sollte man auch einschlafen, wenn man genau wusste, dass man unerwünscht war. Nur ein Problem. Ich wurde aus Charlie einfach nicht schlau. Erst war ich ein Problem für ihn, und dann war es aber Priorität Nummer 1., dass ich da blieb.  
Aus ihm sollte mal einer schlau werden. Aber er wusste wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, was er wollte.  
Ich wusste, was ich wollte. Ich wollte wieder nach Hause. Allerdings war diese ´Zuhause` nicht bei Renee, oder besser gesagt nicht bei Phil.  
Ich wollte meine Freunde wieder sehen. Wieder Abends mit Damien, Joules, Anna, Adrian und den anderen was unternehmen. Und ich wollte, nein, ich brauchte dringend das Päckchen von Damien.  
Langsam bekam ich echt Entzugserscheinungen. Ständig wechselte es von zu warm zu, zu kalt. Und das im Minutentakt. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und nichts wollte dagegen helfen.  
Ich kam mir so klein, so hilflos vor. Ich wäre gerne normal. Ohne meine Sucht. Aber andererseits war mein Leben einfacher zu ertragen, wenn ich kaum etwas davon mitbekam. Wenn ich flüchten konnte, wann immer ich wollte. Aber diesen Ausweg hatte Charlie mir ja genommen, zumindest vorerst. Also würde ich noch ein klein wenig länger aushalten müssen. Solange Charlie nichts von dem Päckchen mitbekam, würde es ja nicht so lange dauern.

"Bella, kann ich bitte reinkommen?", hörte ich Charlie vor der Zimmertür fragen.  
"Ja."  
Charlie öffnete die Tür und kam in mein Zimmer. "Du weißt, ich rede nicht viel. Aber ich muss mich wegen gestern Abend entschuldigen."  
´Oh ja! Das musst du eindeutig!´ Ich schaute Charlie nicht an. Warum auch?  
"Bells. Könntest du vielleicht antworten?"  
"Warum Dad? Sag mir warum!", platzte es aus mir raus. Charlie antwortete nicht, also fuhr ich fort. "Wenn ich ein so großes Problem für dich bin, warum musste ich dann zurück nach Forks kommen? Warum ist es denn dann nicht in Ordnung, wenn ich verschwinden will? Du willst mich nicht hier haben, lässt mich aber auch nicht gehen. Das passt nicht zusammen, Charlie. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"  
"Bells, so meinte ich das gar nicht. Das ist alles falsch gelaufen. Ich meinte, dass doch alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn du freiwillig gekommen wärst. Und nicht, weil deine Mum dich hierher geschickt hat.  
Ich meinte, dass wir keine Probleme hätten, wenn ich nicht ständig aufpassen müsste, ob du Drogen nimmst oder nicht. Ach Bells! Du weißt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie dieses Vater-Zeug läuft. Ich möchte doch nur alles richtig machen."  
Darauf wusste ich nichts zu antworten. Charlie sprach nie soviel an einem Stück, vor allem nicht über seine Gefühle. Und er hatte recht. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel, aber er hatte recht. Würde ich keine Probleme machen, dann könnten wir viel entspannter miteinander umgehen. Und ich wäre nicht hier.  
Aber ich war hier. Und ich brauchte die Pillen. Ich brauchte sie, wie die Luft zum atmen. Ich wusste nicht, wann das angefangen hatte. Am Anfang hatte ich die Pillen und den Alkohol nur ab und zu gebraucht. Aber mittlerweile brauchte ich sie regelmäßig.  
"Ich denke, ich lass dich dann mal alleine. Du brauchst deinen schlaf. Morgen ist wieder Schule."  
Charlie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch mal stehen. "Wo warst du gestern Mittag?"  
"Ich hab ein paar aus meiner Schule getroffen. Cullen heißen sie", antwortete ich.  
Charlie nickte. "Ja, die Cullens sind wirklich nett. Sind erst vor zwei Jahren oder so hergezogen. Machen nie Probleme, die fünf. Sind wirklich wohlerzogen."  
Charlie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ich hörte ihn die Treppe runtergehen.  
Ich war wirklich müde, also legte ich mich wieder hin. Dieses mal hatte ich keine Probleme einzuschlafen. Ich schlief nicht gut. Unruhig. Ich träumte von der Begegnung mit Emmett Cullen im Wald und von seinem Bruder Edward. Edward hatte etwas faszinierendes, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht mal 20 Minuten gesehen hatte.  
Ich wachte gegen 17.00 Uhr wieder auf. Charlie war mittlerweile auf der Arbeit, also machte ich mir schnell eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und fing dann an zu kochen. Ich machte gleich mehrere Gerichte auf einmal. So konnte ich einiges einfrieren. Gerade, als ich die Lasagne in den Ofen schieben wollte fiel mein Blick auf den Hackbraten, den ich gestern gemacht hatte. Charlie hatte wohl versucht ihn fertig zu machen. So sah er auch aus. Ich konnte mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Typisch Charlie.  
Nachdem ich mit dem kochen fertig war schaute ich nach Mails. Ich hatte wieder zwei von meiner Mutter. Sie wollte wieder wissen, wie es mir ging und was hier so passierte. Aber ich hatte keine Lust ihr zu antworten. Es war mir nicht wichtig. Alles, was sie wissen wollte würde Charlie ihr erzählen.  
Damien hatte sich nicht wieder gemeldet. Hoffentlich kam mein Päckchen bald.

Es war mittlerweile fast 22.00 Uhr, als ging ich ins Bad und genoss erst mal eine heiße Dusche. Danach wickelte ich mich in ein Handtuch und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich zog mir ein T-Shirt und eine Hose an und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Meine Haare band ich zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und dann legte ich mich wieder ins Bett. Charlie musste heute lange arbeiten, also brauchte ich nicht auf ihn warten.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und ich fiel in einen traumlosen schlaf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie wars? Hat's euch gefallen?  
Soll ich auch mal aus der Sicht der Cullens schreiben, oder soll ich bei Bella bleiben.  
Bin mir im Moment noch nicht sicher. Hab aber ein paar Ideen...  
Das nächste Kapitel ist "etwas" länger...

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	6. Chapter 6 Hilflos

Vielen Dank für die Reviews von Kakophonie, kadda und Nabbi. Es ist immer toll zu lesen, dass meine Geschichte euch gefällt.  
Ich denke ich schreibe erst Mal aus Bellas Sicht weiter.  
Ich kanns kaum erwarten, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel zu schreiben habt.  
Deswegen lass ich euch jetzt lesen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilflos

Die nächsten zwei Wochen liefen eigentlich jeden Tag nach dem gleichen Schema ab.  
Vier Tage, nachdem Damien das Päckchen losgeschickt hatte, kam es an. Es war ein Freitag gewesen. Diesen Freitag werde ich wohl nie vergessen. So dringend hatte ich noch nie eine Pille nehmen wollen. Es war eine richtige Erleichterung gewesen. Zum Glück hatte Charlie nichts bemerkt. Ich hatte es nicht abwarten können und mir gleich drei bei Charlie im Haus eingeworfen. Im nachhinein war das kindlicher Leichtsinn. Hätte Charlie mich entdeckt wäre die Hölle losgewesen. Ich hatte echt Glück gehabt. Seitdem war ich jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas brauchte vorsichtiger gewesen. Meistens war ich irgendwohin gefahren.  
Dieses mal waren die Pillen sicher verstaut. Dort würde sie niemand finden. Hoffte ich.  
Montag bis Freitag ging ich in die Schule. Nach meinem "Ausflug" hatte mich komischerweise keiner gefragt.  
Die Pausen verliefen auch relativ gleich. Ich saß bei Jessica und Mike am Tisch.

Die Cullens mieden mich seit meinem "Ausflug" die meiste Zeit. Ab und zu hatte ich das Gefühl, sie wollten was von mir, aber in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie wieder eiskalt und taten so, als ob ich nicht existieren würde. Langsam wurde das echt komisch. So benahm sich doch keiner.  
Das Wetter blieb auch gleich. Jeden Tag der gleiche graue, wolkenbehangene Forks- Himmel. Zwischendurch immer mal wieder Regen, dann wieder trocken und wieder Regen, aber die Sonne zeigte sich nicht ein einzigstes Mal. Heute war Freitag und es regnete. Aber trotzdem war heute etwas anders...  
Alice Cullen sprach wieder mit mir.  
Was war passiert? War ihre zweite Persönlichkeit erschienen? War sie deswegen wieder nett?  
Sie fing mich nach meinem Matheunterricht ab.  
"Hi Bella. Wie geht's?", fragte sie, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Als ob sie mich nicht zwei Wochen ignoriert hätte.  
"Ganz gut", antwortete ich etwas irritiert. "Redest du jetzt wieder mit mir? Die ganze Zeit gar nichts, noch nicht mal ein Blick und jetzt das? Du hättest wenigstens Mal "Hallo" sagen können oder so was", platzte es aus mir raus. Ich war wohl gerade knallrot. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht sagen. Diese Gedanken sollten eigentlich für immer mir gehören, aber jetzt da ich sie laut ausgesprochen hatte ließ es sich auch nicht mehr ändern.  
"Ok. Na ja, da du ja offensichtlich nicht willst. Ich kann's ja auch nicht ändern", antwortete sie und verschwand wieder.  
´Was war das denn jetzt?`, fragte ich mich selbst.  
"Hi Bella. Was wollte Alice Cullen denn von dir?", fragte Mike, der plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte. Er sprach Alice` Namen schon fast mit erfurcht aus. Echt komisch, welches Theater sie alle um die Cullens machten. Als ob sie Aliens wären. Keiner wollte etwas mit ihnen zutun haben, dabei schienen sie eigentlich ganz nett zu sein, wenn sie einen nicht gerade ignorierten...  
"Keine Ahnung, das hab ich selbst nicht so ganz verstanden", antwortete ich ihm.  
"Ist ja auch egal", beendete Mike schnell das Thema. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, was du Samstag vorhast. Ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?"  
"Mike. Ich kann am Wochenende nicht. Tut mir leid. Ist was wegen Charlie", log ich. Zumindest halb. Seit meinem "Ausflug" hatte ich Hausarrest.  
Ich hoffte, dass er mir das glaubte. Mike war wohl der letzte mit dem ich Ausgehen wollte. Nicht, weil er nicht nett war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war sogar schon zu nett. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich in der Schule nicht eine Mike- freie Minute gehabt. Es sei denn, ich hatte gerade Unterricht oder war auf der Toilette. Er war wie ein zugelaufener Hund.  
Aber ich fand es falsch ihm Hoffnungen zu machen. Außerdem war da ja auch noch Damien. Wir waren zwar nicht wirklich zusammen, aber so was in der Art.  
"Oh! Okay", erwiderte er geknickt. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich gebe nicht so schnell auf."  
`Na super!´ Konnte er nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich wusste, dass Jessica ihn mochte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er das noch nicht gesehen hatte. Denn eigentlich war das nicht zu übersehen.  
"Mal sehen. Ich muss jetzt los. Sehen uns nachher. Bye", antwortete ich und ging einen Schritt schneller.  
Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich diesem Gespräch entgehen.

Kurz bevor ich um die Ecke bog, um pünktlich in meine Klasse zu kommen stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen.  
Meine Bücher fielen, quer über den Boden verteilt, hin.  
"Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", blaffte ich ihn an. "Oder zumindest entschuldigen?"  
Ich sammelte schnell meine Bücher ein und schaute dann auf. `Mist!´, dachte ich und merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
Vor mir stand Edward Cullen und schaute mich mit seinen Rabenschwarzen Augen an. Sofort lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Augen schrieen förmlich "Gefahr", aber das war egal. Sie faszinierten mich. Seine Augen hatten etwas mystisches. Ich hätte ewig in diese Augen schauen können, aber die Schulklingel erinnerte mich daran, dass ich in den Unterricht musste.  
"Tut mir leid", sagte Edward plötzlich. Und es klang ernstgemeint. Aber er schien nicht zu meinen, dass er mich über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Er meinte etwas anderes. Oder bildete ich mir das ein?  
Ich war total verwirrt.

Seine Stimme! Die hätte ich den ganzen Tag hören können. Sie klang genauso schön, wie die von Alice oder Rosalie. So melodisch und unsagbar schön.  
Er schaute mich einen Moment an und verschwand dann. Von jetzt auf gleich war er verschwunden. Eine Angewohnheit, die alle Cullens zu haben schienen.  
Auch ich machte mich schnell auf zu meinem Unterricht.  
Dort bekam ich erst mal Ärger, weil ich zu spät war. Aber das interessierte mich im Moment nicht. Jetzt gerade wollte ich am liebsten hinter Edward Cullen her. Ich wollte sein wunderschönes Gesicht und seine schwarzen Augen sehen.  
`Oh Gott´ Was tat ich hier? Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht und gab mich hier meinen Tagträumen hin. Aber Edward Cullen hatte eindeutig etwas faszinierendes. Seine Ausstrahlung war anziehend. Auch wenn er gefährlich wirkte, oder gerade deswegen?  
Zumindest wirkte er so auf mich. Alle anderen schienen eher abgeschreckt gegenüber den Cullens. Keiner sprach mit ihnen oder versuchte sie irgendwie einzubinden. Und sie blieben immer unter sich. Näherten sich niemandem...  
...außer mir.  
Ich war anscheinend in der Schule die einzige, die je mit den Cullens außerhalb des Unterrichts gesprochen hatte oder sie gesehen hatte. Das ich sogar schon in ihrem Haus war wusste außer mir keiner. Wie Mike und die anderen wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie das wüssten? Ich musste automatisch lächeln.  
"Miss Swan! Würde es sie stören, wenn sie sich an meinem Unterricht etwas beteiligten?", wurde ich gefragt.  
Ich schaute auf und sah in das ungeduldige Gesicht meines Lehrers.  
"Nein. Entschuldigen sie bitte", antwortete ich. Als ich sah, dass die ganze Klasse mich anstarrte wurde ich rot.  
Ich versuchte dem Unterricht konzentriert zu folgen. Aber wie tat man das, wenn man komplett abgelenkt war? Es war gar nicht einfach. Aber ich schaffte es zumindest für den Lehrer konzentriert und interessiert auszusehen.  
Der Rest der Stunde zog sich ewig. Ich konnte es kaum noch abwarten, bis ich Biologie hatte und dann neben Edward Cullen saß. Vielleicht würde er ja mit mir reden.  
Die letzten zwei Wochen war ich für ihn ja Luft gewesen. Für alle Cullens. Nachdem ich versucht hatte zu verschwinden war bis auf die Heimfahrt mit Carlisle und Alice kein Kontakt zu den Cullens gewesen. Sie hatten mich gemieden. Auch Carlisle, obwohl der doch noch meinte, er würde noch mal nach mir schauen. Aber wer wollte schon etwas mit mir zutun haben? So wie Charlie das letzte Mal von ihnen gesprochen hatte wollten sie wohl keine Probleme haben. Und ich war ja wohl der Inbegriff für Probleme!

Endlich klingelte es.  
Ich schnappte mir schnell meine Tasche und meine Bücher und stopfte alles "irgendwie" rein. Egal wie. Hauptsache, die Tasche ging zu. Danach ging ich aus dem Klassenzimmer raus.  
"Hi Bella. Setzt du dich heute mit mir an einen Tisch?" Es war Alice.  
Wo war sie auf einmal aufgetaucht?  
"Okay", war das einzige, was ich rausbrachte. Das plötzliche Interesse, dass sie heute zu haben schien, irritierte mich etwas.  
"Keine Angst. Ich weiß genau, dass alles glatt gehen wird", antwortete sie. Und sie hörte sich wirklich an, als ob sie es wusste.  
"Du weißt schon, dass dein Satz für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt?", fragte ich sie und musste dabei lächeln.  
"Ja und nein. Ist schwer zu erklären", antwortete sie und zog mich durch die Menge, die versuchte Essen zu bekommen.  
Ich konnte durch meine Ärmel ihre eiskalte Hand spüren. Warum war sie nur so kalt? War sie krank oder so?  
Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein knurren und dann erschien Edward wie aus dem Nichts.  
"Alice! Was soll das?", fragte er wütend.  
"Ich weiß genau, dass alles gut gehen wird. Und du auch. Also stell dich nicht so an Edward!", entgegnete sie ihm selbstbewusst. Selbst mir war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als er aufgetaucht war. Und Alice? Sie war einfach Alice. Sie klang wieder so, als ob sie wirklich wusste, von was sie sprach. War sie vielleicht verrückt? `Nein´, antwortete mir sofort jede Faser meines Körpers. Da gab es etwas anderes.  
"Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie gefährlich das ist", erwiderte er. "Du kannst dich auch irren. Du weißt, dass das bloß auf den Moment ankommt. Eine kleine Veränderung. Nur eine!", sagte er. "Vor allem, wenn es um Instinkte geht", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort.  
"Glaub mir Edward. Es wird alles gut gehen!"  
Wie konnte sie nur so selbstbewusst sein. Sie war sich so sicher in ihren Antworten!  
Alice zog mich immer weiter. Mittlerweile waren wir in der Mensa angekommen. Edward ließ sich zurückfallen und ich sah, wie er sich an einen Tisch mit seinen anderen Geschwistern setzte. Sie wirkten alle nicht begeistert.  
Alice zog mich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke und setzte sich hin. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.  
"Was war das auf dem Weg hierher? Du weißt, das es keinen Sinn ergeben hat?!", platzte es aus mir heraus, direkt nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte.  
Alice lächelte.  
"Bekomm ich eine Antwort", hakte ich nach einer Weile nach. Alice lächelte noch immer und schüttelte dann ihre Kopf.  
"Was möchtest du denn dann von mir?"  
"Erst mal musst du was essen", antwortete sie.

Sie hatte recht, ich hatte Hunger. Ich packte mein Essen aus und begann zu essen. Ich hatte keine Lust auf das Schulessen, und da Abends immer etwas übrig blieb konnte ich das dann am nächsten Tag mitnehmen.  
"Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte ich neugierig.  
"Nein. Im Moment nicht", antwortete sie und lächelte als ob ich einen Witz gemacht hätte. Aus ihr wurde ich einfach nicht schlau.  
Ich aß weiter und sie schaute mir dabei zu.  
"Alice. Es ist etwas... komisch, wenn du mir beim essen zuschaust. Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was du willst?", fragte ich zwischen zwei bissen.  
"Ich wollte dich einfach näher kennen lernen", antwortete sie schlicht und einfach.  
Wollte sie mich kennen lernen, indem sie mir beim essen zuschaute? Das ergab eindeutig keinen Sinn. Schon wieder!  
Ich dachte, es wäre etwas besonderes passiert. Keine Ahnung, was ich genau erwartet hatte, aber das nicht.  
"Keine Panik. Hoffentlich wirst du das alles irgendwann verstehen. Den Grund, warum ich das mache. So wie es im Moment aussieht stehen die Chancen dafür ganz gut. Ich denke, du wirst einfach abwarten müssen."  
Alice hypnotisierte mich fast mit ihrem Blick. Ihre Augen waren Honigfarben.  
Dadurch wirkte sie noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war. Alle Cullens waren sehr blass. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass hier in Forks nie die Sonne schien. Wie sollte man da auch braun werden?  
Aber trotzdem waren die Cullens noch blasser, als alle anderen in Forks. Irgendwie hatte ihre Blässe etwas edles, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich wirkte immer krank.  
Die Cullens waren einfach speziell beschloss ich für mich.  
"Also, hast du irgendwelche Hobbies, die außergewöhnlich sind?", fragte Alice und unterbrach mich bei meinen Tagträumereien.  
"Nein. Nicht wirklich." `Wenn man die Drogen nicht mitzählt.´ "Was wäre denn außergewöhnlich?", antwortete ich verblüfft von der Frage.  
"Klippenspringen, oder so was", antwortete sie.  
"Nein, definitiv nicht!", antwortete ich nun selbstbewusst auf ihre Frage. Sie zählte Drogenkonsum nicht zu außergewöhnlichen Hobbies, also hatte ich nicht gelogen.  
"Warum bist du nach Forks gekommen?"  
`Wow! Sie fackelt echt nicht lange.´  
"Ich dachte, dass wüsste jeder in Forks. Die Leute sind doch am reden, oder nicht?", versuchte ich die Antwort zu umgehen.  
Alice schaute mich unschuldig an. Also hatte ich recht!  
"Was erzählt man denn so?", fragte ich ehrlich interessiert. Vielleicht kam ja etwas der Wahrheit nahe - dass ich ein Drogenjunkie war und nach Forks kam als Strafe meiner Eltern, und damit ich von "dem Zeug" loskam.  
Ansonsten würde das trotzdem sehr unterhaltsam werden.  
Alice zögerte. Sie mochte dieses Thema also nicht. Dann musste die Geschichten ja wirklich schlimm sein.  
"Sag schon, Alice!", beharrte ich langsam ungeduldig werdend.  
"Vielleicht klären wir das, wenn nicht so viele interessierte Ohren zuhören", antwortete sie in einem gedämpften Ton und beugte sich zu mir rüber.  
Ich schaute mich in der Mensa um und sah, dass fast alle unserem Gespräch gelauscht hatten. `Na toll´, dachte ich.  
"Bist du dann fertig?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Wir hatten nichts mehr gesagt, seit wir gemerkt hatten, dass alle zuhörten.  
"Ja. Lass uns gehen. Du musst mir noch einige Fragen beantworten."

Alice sah mich zuerst fragend an. Aber dann schien ihr eingefallen zu sein, was ich meinte.  
Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und wir gingen dann gemeinsam raus.  
Wir gingen quer über den Schulhof, an den äußersten Rand.  
"Also, was erzählt man sich denn so?", fragte ich ungeduldig.  
"So einiges. Aber ich denke nicht, dass etwas davon war ist."  
"Und was?", fragte ich nun etwas gereizt. Warum sagte sie nicht einfach was man so erzählte. Wenn sie mit Edward sprach hatte sie ja auch kein Problem.  
"Na ja, so Sachen wie Strafverbannung. Dass du Ärger in Phoenix hattest, und deswegen nach Forks gekommen bist. In diese Richtung geht es meistens. Stimmt das? Ist es was in der Richtung?"  
`Super!´ Konnte sie nicht mal daneben liegen? Ich musste sie irgendwie von diesem Thema wegbringen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie der Wahrheit so nah kam. Dass die Leute es wussten. Auch wenn sie sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst waren.  
Auf der einen Seite war ich geschockt, und auf der anderen erleichtert. Charlie hatte also wirklich nichts erzählt. Aber eigentlich durfte mich das nicht wundern. Er war der Polizeichef. Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn die Tochter vom Polizeichef ein Problem mit Drogen hatte. Wenn sie süchtig war?  
Alice räusperte sich. Sie erwartete ein Antwort. Ich musste wohl schon eine ganze Weile hier gestanden haben und sie einfach nur angeschaut haben.  
"Nein", fing ich an und musste erst mal den Kloß in meinem Hals runterschlucken. "Es ist nichts in diese Richtung. Das ist nur Kleinstadtgetratsch."  
"Und was ist dann passiert?" Alice Frage überraschte mich. Was sollte ich ihr antworten? Ich konnte noch nie richtig gut lügen. Und die Wahrheit kam definitiv nicht in Frage.  
"Also, na ja.... Mein Dad wohnt soweit weg. Ich sehe ihn fast nie. Also...", antwortete ich zögernd.  
Ich hatte nicht gelogen. Ich war einfach nicht weiter auf ihre Frage eingegangen. Hoffentlich würde sie es dabei belassen.  
Ich schien Glück zu haben. Sie schien zwar nicht völlig überzeugt von meiner Antwort, fragte aber auch nicht weiter.  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Pause ist fast vorbei", sagte Alice und packte mich schon wieder am Arm. Sie zog mich schon wieder hinter sich her. Bis vor dem Biosaal. Dort ließ sie meinen Arm los sagte: "Viel spaß in Bio" und war dann verschwunden.  
Es klingelte und ich betrat den Klassenraum. Zum Glück hatte die Stunde noch nicht begonnen. Sonst hätte ich schon wieder ärger bekommen für mein zu spät kommen. Und darauf konnte ich verzichten.  
Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und wartete drauf, dass der Unterricht begann.  
Kurz vor Mr. Evans kam Edward ins Klassenzimmer.  
Edward kam immer so knapp vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Und genauso schnell verschwand er auch wieder nach dem Unterricht. Er war komisch. Sprach nie ein Wort mehr als nötig.  
Alice schien die einzige zu sein, die sich normal benahm. Na ja, oder zumindest halbwegs normal, wenn sie nicht gerade in Rätseln sprach.  
Bio lief wie die Stunden vorher auch schon. Das meiste hatte ich in Phoenix schon gemacht, es war also nicht wirklich schwierig.  
Und wie immer war Edward verschwunden, kaum nachdem es geklingelt hatte.

Klar! Jeder freute sich, wenn der Unterricht vorbei war. Aber Edwards Verhalten war wirklich komisch.  
Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und ging zu meinem Auto.

Ich fuhr schnell nach Hause. Dort duschte ich erst mal ausgiebig und nahm meine "Tagesdosis" für heute.  
Leider war es viel zu schnell wieder vorbei. Ich musste wohl die Dosis mal erhöhen. Mein Körper schien sich an die Menge zu gewöhnen. Aber dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Charlie würde in weniger, als einer halben Stunde wieder da sein. Also sollte ich wohl besser mal damit anfangen das Essen zuzubereiten.  
Da mir nichts besseres einfiel entschied ich mich für Spaghetti und Tomatensoße.

Charlie würde das nicht sonderlich interessieren. Solange man es essen konnte war es in Ordnung. Und das war ja der Fall, solange Charlie nicht kochte. Er würde wahrscheinlich Wasser anbrennen lassen.  
Ob das der Grund war, warum Mum Charlie verlassen hatte? Wer weiß!? Mum sprach nicht gerne darüber und Charlie mied das Thema auch.  
"Hi Bells. Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Mmh, das riecht aber gut. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger", sagte Charlie und hängte seinen Waffengürtel an seinen Platz. Er nahm schnell zwei Gläser und zwei Teller aus dem Geschirrschrank und deckte den Tisch.  
Charlie nahm sich einen riesigen Berg Spaghetti.  
"Schmeckt genauso, wie es duftet", sagte Charlie nach einigen bissen.  
"Danke Dad."  
"Also, ich bin gleich bei Billy Black. Weißt du, wir waren früher Fischen. Wir wollten uns gemeinsam das Baseballspiel heute Abend anschauen. Wenn du magst, kannst du mitkommen", begann Charlie nachdem er seinen Teller von sich weggeschoben hatte.  
"Nein, nein Dad. Ich denke, ich bleib hier. Hab du viel spaß. Ich hab Tonnen an Hausaufgaben."  
"Jacob würde sich sicher freuen dich wieder zu sehen."  
"Dad!"  
"Ja, ja. Schon klar. Also, ich wünsch dir dann mal viel spaß mit deinen Hausaufgaben. Ich denke, es wird spät werden, also warte nicht auf mich. Nacht."  
"Ja, bis dann Dad! Viel spaß."  
Es dauerte nur einige Minuten und ich hatte das Haus für mich.

Vielleicht konnte ich so doch noch ausprobieren, wie das mit der Dosis war!?

Ich brauchte nicht lange, um die benötigten Sachen zusammen zu suchen.  
Ich kramte die Pillen hervor, suchte danach meinen Schlüssel und holte meine Jacke. Kurz bevor ich das Haus verließ fiel mir das Extra ein, welches Damien mir mitgeschickt hatte. Es waren zwei "Lines". Ich nahm eine und verschwand dann. Wenn ich rumexperimentierte wollte ich das nicht zu Hause machen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Charlie doch früher kam, war zu groß.  
Ich fuhr wieder in den Waldweg rein, indem ich schon das letzte Mal gewesen war.

Zuerst nahm ich die Pillen. Dieses Mal verdoppelte ich die Menge. Danach wandte ich mich der "Line" zu. Das war zwar meine erste, aber ich hatte schon gesehen, wie Damien es machte. Es war nicht schwer. Ich rollte einen Geldschein zusammen und brachte das Koks mit meiner Kreditkarte in zwei lange "Linien". Es fühlte sich am Anfang etwas unangenehm in der Nase an, aber Damien hatte gemeint, dass das am Anfang immer so wäre. Man würde sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen. Also zog ich mir auch den Rest noch rein.

Es prickelte.  
Alleine wirkten die Pillen ja schon super, aber in Verbindung mit einer "Line" war es unschlagbar.  
Ich fühlte mich so frei. Seit langem konnte ich mal mehr nehmen, als nur das nötigste. Das tat echt gut.  
Am liebsten hätte ich geschrieen oder getanzt. Aber schreien war keine gute Idee.  
Wenn mich jemand hören würde, hätte ich ein riesiges Problem.  
Also blieb ich in meinem Truck sitzen und genoss einfach das Gefühl von Freiheit noch ein wenig.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und ich merkte, wie sie Wirkung sich verstärkte. Das musste wohl das Koks sein. Die Wirkung war echt umwerfend...  
Und dann wurde alles schwarz...  
Es fühlte sich so an, als ob erst Schmetterlinge in meinem Kopf gewesen wären, die sich in Felsen verwandelten. Dieses Gewicht hielt ich nicht aus.

Ich sank.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als ob mich jemand unter Wasser drückte.

Immer weiter.

Immer tiefer. Ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

Ich spürte nichts.

Ich bekam keine Luft...

Ich war hilflos.

Ich brauchte Hilfe.

Aber wie?

Wer denn?

Wann?

Hier würde mich niemand finden. Keiner wusste, dass ich hier war. Es könnte ewig dauern bis jemand nach mir suchte.  
Ich merkte, wie ich tiefer ins schwarze gezogen wurde.

--------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war's erst mal. Sorry, dass das Kapitel so lang ist, aber ich fand, das musste so sein. Hätte ich gekürzt wären die Ereignisse in der Schule und Bellas Gedanken zu kurz gekommen.

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es bald...!

Wie immer freue ich mich natürlich über Reviews…..

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	7. Chapter 7 Wahrheit

_Hi!  
Hatte heute richtig viel Zeit, also kann ich heute schon das nächste Kapitel hochladen....  
Ihr erfahrt, warum Bella angefangen hat Drogen zu nehmen...  
Also, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wahrheit

Alles fühlte sich taub und komisch an.  
Aber ich kam langsam wieder an die Oberfläche.  
Ich hörte Stimmen, wusste aber nicht, wo sie herkamen.  
Ich wusste, dass ich in meinem Truck saß. Also woher kamen dann die Stimmen? Träumte ich?  
Ganz langsam verschwand die Taubheit.  
Sie wurde durch höllische Schmerzen ersetzt.  
Mir tat alles weh. Mein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Es war nicht auszuhalten.  
Ich wünschte, er würde explodieren. Dann wären die Schmerzen vorbei.  
Aber diesen Gefallen tat mir mein Kopf nicht. Er schmerzte einfach weiter.  
Mir tat alles weh.  
Mein ganzer Körper. Und es war keine Besserung in Sicht.  
Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, aber es klappte nicht. Ich konnte den letzten Schritt durch die Oberfläche einfach nicht machen.  
Ich war immer noch im schwarzen Wasser gefangen und konnte dem einfach nicht entfliehen.  
Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper.  
Er wollte mir einfach nicht gehorchen.  
Aber ich konnte die Stimmen nun klarer hören. Und ich merkte, dass ich nicht mehr wie gedacht in meinem Truck saß. Ich lag irgendwo…  
Wo war ich? Wer hatte mich gefunden? Und wohin hatte man mich gebracht?  
"Carlisle?", hörte ich die Stimme einer Frau. Sie klang wunderschön und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hätte sie irgendwo schon einmal gehört. Aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.  
Eine solche wunderschöne Stimme.

Ich kannte sie, da war ich mir sicher. Aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen.  
`Moment mal! Carlisle?!´  
War ich bei den Cullens?  
`Nicht das auch noch´, dachte ich.  
Es scheint ihr langsam besser zu gehen", antwortete eine männliche Stimme.  
Carlisle wahrscheinlich.  
"Ich denke sie wird bald wieder aufwachen. Ihr Magen müsste vollkommen leer sein und die Infusion scheint langsam zu helfen. Sie bekommt wieder Farbe und ihr Herzschlag hat sich auch wieder normalisiert.", fuhr er fort.  
"Können wir etwas tun?", fragte die weibliche Stimme nun. Wahrscheinlich war es Esme.  
"Nein. Ich denke, wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Sie muss jetzt nur noch aufwachen. Aber vielleicht solltest du die Kinder rausschicken. Das wäre wohl besser. Vor allem Alice. Ich weiß, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, aber Bella brauch nun Ruhe. Das ist im Moment das Beste."  
"In Ordnung."  
Ich hörte wie eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Ich musste also nur noch aufwachen. Wenn das so leicht wäre. Ich wollte doch aufwachen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über meine Augenlider.  
Mein Körper wollte mir einfach nicht gehorchen.  
Ich war machtlos.  
Ich versuchte wieder meine Augen zu öffnen.

Diesmal tat sich endlich was. Ich konnte sie nicht offen halten. Aber für zwei Sekunden klappte es schon.  
Meine Augen brannten.  
"Bella? Bella, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es, Carlisle. Versuch bitte deine Augen zu öffnen."  
Ich tat was er wollte und hatte auch relativ viel Erfolg. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis ich meine Augen tatsächlich offen halten konnte. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, bis sie offen blieben und nicht mehr so sehr brannten.  
"Schön, dass du endlich wach bist!", sagte Carlisle und er klang wirklich erleichtert.  
Ich schaute mich um.  
Ich lag in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer in einem Bett.  
Wann hatten sie ein Bett hierher gestellt? Doch nicht etwa meinetwegen? Wer hatte denn auf seines verzichten müssen?  
Wie lange war ich hier? Was war mit Charlie? Wusste er bescheid? Hatte Carlisle ihm alles erzählt?  
Wahrscheinlich!  
`Na toll!´  
Mir gingen eine Menge Fragen durch den Kopf.  
"Was mache ich hier? Was ist passiert?", fragte ich stattdessen. Ich wusste die Antworten schon. Ich hatte wieder eine Überdosis. Oder das Ecsteasy vertrug sich nicht mit dem Koks.  
Aber diese Mal fühlte ich mich viel schlimmer, als beim ersten Mal.  
"Ich denke, du bist wohl lieber hier, als im Krankenhaus", begann Carlisle ernst.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Außerdem denke ich, dass du genau weißt, was passiert ist. Deine Drogen hätten dich fast das Leben gekostet. Das ganze Zeug müsste aus dir draußen sein. Aber es war wirklich knapp. Hätten dich Alice und Jasper nur fünf Minuten später gefunden, wäre es wohl zu spät gewesen. Und du wärst jetzt nicht mehr am leben."  
Ich versuchte mich langsam aufzurichten.  
"Bleib liegen", sagte Carlisle. Na ja, befahl traf es wohl eher.  
"Ich muss aufstehen. Charlie wartet!", entgegnete ich leicht gereizt.  
"Du bleibst liegen! Charlie weiß, dass du hier bist. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen."  
`Was? Nein!´  
Ich starrte Carlisle entsetzt an. "Nein!", flüsterte ich.  
Eigentlich wollte ich laut aufschreien, aber meine Stimme versagte.  
"Wir haben ihn angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass du mit Alice lernst."  
Ich spürte, wie mir eine Riesen Last von den Schultern fiel. Charlie wusste also nichts.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen. Du brauchst schlaf."  
Carlisle stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
Er hatte recht. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf. Ich war hundemüde.  
Ich brauchte nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war.  
Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf.

Als ich wieder aufwachte war ich immer noch müde, aber ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Zeit ich lebte. Mein Zeitgefühl war komplett verloren.  
Ich hörte ein vorsichtiges klopfen und ein leises "Bella?" kurz bevor die Tür aufging und Alice herein kam.  
"Bella!", sagte sie. Sie klang sehr erleichtert.  
"Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte du wärst tot. Als Jasper und ich dich in deinem Auto liegen sahen, wäre ich fast gestorben!", fügte sie hinzu während sie zu mir ans Bett kam.  
Sie nahm mich in den Arm und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Also legte ich meine Arme irgendwann ebenfalls um sie.  
Auf komische Art und Weise tat es gut mal wieder von jemandem umarmt zu werden.  
"Ich schätze nun weißt du, warum ich nach Forks gekommen bin", sagte ich kleinlaut als sie ihre Umarmung löste.  
Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich fing an zu schluchzen.  
Alice nahm mich wieder in den Arm und streichelte mir in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Sie schaute mir tief in die Augen. Und ich konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Sie schien enttäuscht zu sein. Vielleicht auch erschrocken oder entsetzt.  
Sie sah so kryptisch aus.  
Ich schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
"Ich schätze, ja!", beantwortete sie meine Frage schließlich.  
"Warum?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten.  
Sie klang flehend.  
"Warum tust du das? Warum nimmst du Drogen?"  
Ich räusperte mich.  
Das war nicht unbedingt das Gesprächsthema, auf welches ich Lust hatte. Aber ich würde es wohl durchstehen müssen. Ohne Antworten würde ich nicht hier weg kommen. Und ich konnte von Alice auch nicht verlangen, dass sie mir keine Fragen stellte. Ich würde ihr die Wahrheit erzählen müssen.  
Aber jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass ich Drogen nahm war der schwierigste Teil eigentlich erledigt.  
Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann dann zu erzählen.  
"Ehrlich gesagt Alice, ich weiß es nicht. Mittlerweile habe ich auch keine andere Wahl mehr. Ich brauche die Drogen."  
Ich merkte, dass Alice etwas sagen wollte, brachte sie aber durch eine einfache Handbewegung zum schweigen.  
Sie sollte mich nicht unterbrechen. Das hier würde auch ohne Unterbrechung schwer genug werden. Und ich wollte ihr die Wahrheit erzählen.  
Ich musste das endlich jemandem erzählen.  
"Also, ich brauche die Drogen. Länger als ein paar Tage ohne halte ich nicht aus. Und das auch nur, wenn es nicht anders geht."  
Ich machte eine kurze Pause um zu überlegen, wie ich am besten fort fuhr.  
"Ich fing an, als ich 14 war. Zuerst waren es nur leichte Sachen. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto härter wurden die Sachen. Die leichten Drogen reichten einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich brauchte mehr.  
Und vor fünf Monaten versuchte ich das erste Mal Ecsteasy und gestern Koks.  
Wenn ich unter Drogeneinfluss stehe fühle ich mich so frei. Dann kann ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Dann ist egal, was passiert ist. Dann ist egal, was in der Zukunft ist, oder was in der Vergangenheit war. Es zählt einfach nur der Moment."  
Alice hörte mir geduldig zu. Manchmal wollte sie etwas sagen, aber sie tat es nie.  
Sie wartete, bis ich fertig war.  
"Du musst damit aufhören Bella!", war das erste, was sie sagte.  
"Ich weiß", antwortete ich und spürte, wie mir die Tränen wieder kamen.  
Alice nahm mich in den Arm und versuchte mich zu trösten.  
"Bella, was war der Grund, warum du anfingst Drogen zu nehmen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie mich tröstete.  
Ich brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich ihr antworten konnte.  
"Meine Mum lernte einen neuen Mann kennen. Phil. Am Anfang schien er echt nett zu sein. Er war zwar meiner Meinung nach zu jung für meine Mum, aber er machte sie glücklich, also konnte ich nichts dagegen sagen.  
Ich hatte zuerst meine bedenken, dass er hinter ihrem Geld her war, wir hatten gerade geerbt, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Dann heirateten sie ganz überstürzt. Noch nicht mal ich war dabei! Und da wurde er mir schon etwas unsympathisch. Aber wie schon gesagt, er machte sie glücklich. Sie lachte wieder...  
Na ja, aber dann fing er an mich zu bedrängen und anzufassen. Und irgendwann kam er auch Nachts in mein Zimmer.  
Ich konnte es ihr nicht erzählen. Phil drohte mir und so hab ich geschwiegen. Ich hab dann in der Schule Damien und seine Freunde kennen gelernt und die haben mir gezeigt, wie man Drogen nimmt.  
Es war auf einmal viel leichter. Ich konnte vergessen, was Phil jede Nacht mit mir machte...", ich konnte nicht weiter erzählen. Ich brach in Tränen aus und Alice nahm mich fester in den Arm.  
"Sie hätte mir doch nie geglaubt! Sie wusste doch, dass ich ihn nicht mochte!", fügte ich hinzu und brach völlig zusammen.  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beruhigen. Die ganzen Erinnerungen und Bilder von Phil, wie er Nachts zu mir kam und seinen Spaß haben wollte. Wie er lächelte, wenn er kam. Sein Gesicht, als er mir drohte. Alle Bilder kamen plötzlich wieder.  
Irgendwann rief Alice Carlisle.  
Sie machte sich Sorgen.  
"Was machst du denn...?", fing Carlisle an, beendete seine Frage aber nicht.  
"Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Aber sie kriegt sich nicht wieder ein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich kann sie einfach nicht beruhigen und sie sagt ständig wieder: "Sie hätte mir doch nie geglaubt! Sie wusste doch, dass ich ihn nicht mochte!", erklärte sie panisch.  
"Wie kam es dazu?", fragte Carlisle.  
Er holte ein Medikament aus seinem Schrank und verabreichte es mir.  
Ich merkte, wie ich augenblicklich ruhiger wurde.  
"Alice, ich muss wissen, was passiert ist", wiederholte Carlisle.  
"Ich...ich..."  
"Alice, schau mich an." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn an. "Und jetzt sag mir, was passiert ist."  
"Ich hab sie gefragt, warum sie Drogen nimmt. Und sie hat mir erzählt, wie sie anfing, von ihrer Mutter und von Phil. Und was er mit ihr machte. Und dann hat sie sich nicht mehr beruhigt. Und ich wusste doch nicht, was ich machen kann..."  
Ich fühlte mich so dreckig und klein, als Alice ihrem Vater erzählte, was passiert war. Warum ich Drogen nahm. Ich wollte das nie jemandem erzählen. Allein die Angst vor Phil war Grund genug. Und ich fühlte mich so schlecht, wenn ich nur daran dachte.  
Ich konnte doch niemandem vertrauen. Keinem hatte ich etwas erzählt. Noch nicht einmal Damien. Vor allem nicht ihm.  
Aber Alice vertraute ich. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte.  
Alice erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und hielt dabei die ganze Zeit meine Hand.  
Ihre war wie immer eiskalt, aber das störte mich nicht.  
Ich brauchte ihre Unterstützung.  
Ihren Rückhalt.  
Carlisle war total geschockt und schweigsam, nachdem Alice ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte.  
Er erklärte Alice, dass er mich noch einmal untersuchen musste und schickte sie raus.  
Sie ging nur widerwillig und auch nur nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass es in Ordnung sei.  
Ich vertraute Carlisle genauso wie Alice.  
Er schaute mich eindringlich an, sagte jedoch erst mal nichts.  
Er überprüfte meinen Blutdruck, hörte meine Lungen ab und überprüfte die Reaktionsfähigkeit meiner Pupillen.  
Schließlich sagte er: "Es ist soweit alles wieder in Ordnung."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
"Hast du deine Geschichte je jemandem erzählt?"  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn mir kamen schon wieder die Tränen.  
Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl.

Und auch, obwohl er meine Geschichte kannte und ich mir so dreckig vorkam, konnte ich ihm noch in die Augen schauen.  
"Danke!", flüsterte ich.  
"Ich denke, es ist Zeit runter zu gehen. Wenn du bereit bist."  
Ich schluckte.  
Runtergehen? Dort würde sicher die ganze Familie warten.  
Carlisle bemerkte meine Unsicherheit.  
"Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht."  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und antwortete ihm: "Nein. Es geht. Ich muss da durch."  
Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln, hatte aber wenig Erfolg.  
Das würde schwer werden.  
Carlisle öffnete die Tür und ich ging ihm hinterher.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich gerade laufen konnte. Mein Kreislauf musste sich erst wieder erholen, aber Carlisle half mir.  
Ich fragte ihn, wie viel Uhr wir hatten und er sagte mir, dass wir fast vier Uhr Nachmittag hatten.  
Das hieß, Charlie würde in etwa drei Stunden nach Hause kommen.  
Wir erreichten das Wohnzimmer, und entgegen meiner Befürchtungen waren nur Alice und Esme da.  
Aber das hieß ja nichts. Sie wussten bestimmt alle von meiner Überdosis.  
Zumindest Jasper. Das wusste ich sicher.  
"Bella!", hörte ich Esme erleichtert sagen.  
Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Es tut mir leid!", sagte ich und ich war mir selbst nicht sicher, warum ich mich entschuldigte.  
"Schon gut Bella. Du hast uns alle wirklich erschreckt", erwiderte sie.  
Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und wandte mich Alice zu, die mittlerweile zu uns gekommen war.  
"Danke Alice. Ich weiß, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass du für mich da bist. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."  
Ich nahm sie in den Arm und sagte ihr: "Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wenn ich von den Drogen weg möchte brauche ich jemanden, dem ich absolut vertraue."  
"Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen", antwortete sie.  
Währenddessen verschwand Carlisle kurz nach oben, und kam dann wieder.  
"Wenn du das wirklich durchziehen willst, dann solltest du diese Tabletten nehmen, sie helfen, zumindest am Anfang, gegen die Entzugserscheinungen", erklärte er, als er wieder kam und mir eine Packung Tabletten in die Hand drückte.  
"Danke. Für alles."  
"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sind wir da. Du weiß, wo du uns findest."  
Ich nickte daraufhin nur.  
Mehr konnte ich nicht.  
Ich war ihnen auf unerklärliche Weise wichtig. Und das fühlte sich gut an. Fast schon wie ein zu Hause. Und das Gefühl hatte ich schon seit langem nicht mehr gehabt.  
Ich war glücklich und fühlte mich frei.  
Frei von der Last, die ich seit Jahren mit mir rumschleppte.  
Und das ganz ohne Drogen.

Esme bat mich, noch etwas zu essen, bevor ich ging. Und diesem Angebot ging ich nur zu gerne nach. Ich hatte wirklich Hunger. Obwohl mir übel war.  
Sie verschwand in die Küche und kam mit einer Suppe nach einer Weile zurück.  
Sie schmeckte lecker und war genau das richtige für meinen Magen.  
Esme fragte, ob es in Ordnung sei, wenn sie auch erführe, was los war.  
Und ich sagte ihr, dass es in Ordnung sei. Aber ich es nicht erklären konnte.  
Sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Und da war ich auch froh drüber. Ich wollte es unbedingt vermeiden wieder an Phil zu denken.  
Carlisle oder Alice würden es ihr sicher erklären.  
Nachdem ich die Suppe leergegessen hatte brachte Esme den Teller in die Küche.  
"Es hat wirklich gut geschmeckt", erklärte ich, als sie wieder zurück kam.  
Sie lächelte mir zu.  
Sie war wie eine Mutter zu mir, obwohl ich es nicht verdient hatte. So fürsorglich und liebenswert. Alice hatte wirklich großes Glück.  
"Ich werde dann mal gehen. Charlie kommt bald zurück und dann möchte ich zu Hause sein. Er macht sich sonst sicher Sorgen."  
Ich verabschiedete mich und versprach Esme, dass ich bald wieder herkommen würde. Alice musste ich versprechen, dass ich sie anrief, wenn etwas war.  
Danach fuhr Carlisle mich zu meinem Truck.  
Er stand noch da, wo ich ihn gestern abgestellt hatte.  
Es fühlte sich komisch an, hierher zurückzukehren. Aber ich musste ja.  
Was hätte ich Charlie denn sagen sollen, wenn er mich fragte, wo mein Auto war.  
"Ähm, Dad. Ja, mein Truck, der steht im Wald!" - Das Gesicht von Charlie würde ich gerne sehen!  
Andererseits kehrte ich mit dem Wissen zurück, dass ich aufhören wollte.

Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen, und ich würde es durchziehen. Ich hatte schließlich Alice, Esme und Carlisle.  
Ich wollte mich nicht länger von meiner Sucht kontrollieren und beherrschen lassen.  
Das war jetzt einfach gesagt, wenn es mir erst mal schlecht genug ginge, dann wäre es nicht mehr so einfach.  
"Bella, wenn deine Entzugserscheinungen zu stark werden, dann nimm eine von den Tabletten. Sie werden dir ein wenig helfen. Allerdings nützen sie nichts, wenn du nicht selbst aufhören willst. Sie unterstützen dich nur. Und du kannst sie nur am Anfang nehmen. Dein Körper muss lernen ohne Tabletten und Drogen auszukommen", erklärte Carlisle.  
Ich saß noch immer in seinem Auto.  
Wenn ich jetzt aussteigen würde, dann wäre der erste Schritt gemacht.  
Zumindest fühlte es sich so für mich an. Für jeden anderen wäre das nichts besonderes.  
"Danke", sagte ich und machte eine kleine Pause.  
"Danke, dass sie Charlie nichts erzählt haben, und dass sie mir helfen. Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht tun müssen."  
Carlisle wandte sich mir zu und antwortete: "Bella. Das ist schwer zu erklären, aber wir haben das Gefühl, dass..."  
Er schwieg einen Moment. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
"Wie könnten wir denn jemandem wie dir nicht helfen?", fragte er schließlich und schaute mich lächelnd an.

Er war so charismatisch und sah auch eigentlich zu jung aus um Vater zu sein. Und trotzdem hatte er etwas väterliches. Etwas was Geborgenheit und Schutz ausstrahlte.  
Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde.  
"Ich denke, ich werde dann mal gehen", erklärte ich und öffnete die Tür.

Kurz bevor ich ausstieg musste ich Carlisle allerdings noch etwas sagen.  
"Ach so. Also, vielleicht lassen Sie mich besser erklären, was war. Also, ich meine gegenüber Rosalie und ihren Söhnen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich es tun werde. Ich brauch noch etwas Zeit und ich möchte ihnen vertrauen können, aber das wäre etwas, was ich gerne persönlich machen würde. Sie können ihnen sagen, dass ich Drogen nehme. Dass ich eine Überdosis hatte wissen sie wahrscheinlich schon, aber den Rest möchte ich selbst erledigen", sagte ich.  
"Ja klar. Ist in Ordnung, ich kann das verstehen. Von uns wird niemand etwas erfahren. Alice, Esme und ich werden nichts sagen."  
Ich nickte.  
"Danke."  
"Melde dich, wenn etwas ist!", sagte Carlisle noch und ich stieg dann aus.  
Ich zögerte, aber da musste ich jetzt durch.  
Es war nicht weit, bis zu meinem Auto. Vielleicht fünf Meter. Und trotzdem fiel es mir nicht leicht.  
Hier hatte ich gestern gelegen.  
So hilflos.  
Hier hatte ich mich fast umgebracht.  
Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah, wie Carlisle sein Auto wendete.  
Er wartete solange, bis ich die Fahrertür meines Truck geöffnet hatte und einstieg. Erst dann fuhr er fort.  
Jetzt war ich also allein.  
Ich schloss die Fahrertür und startete den Motor, dann fuhr ich los.

Da Charlie noch etwas brauchte, ging ich erst mal in den Keller, als ich zurückkam.  
Es musste dringend mal wieder Wäsche gewaschen werden.  
Das war noch etwas, was Charlie außer kochen nicht konnte - Wäsche waschen.  
Ich sortierte schnell die Wäsche, so schnell es mir möglich war, denn ich fühlte mich noch immer schlecht, und stellte dann eine Maschine an.  
Danach legte ich mich ein wenig auf die Couch und schloss die Augen.  
Ich schlief nicht, sondern ruhte mich nur ein wenig aus. Denn Ruhe konnte ich mehr als genug vertragen.  
Ich hatte zwar fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen, war aber trotzdem noch richtig müde.  
Als ich Charlie kommen hörte stand ich auf und richtete meine Kleidung.  
Danach ging ich in die Küche und holte eines der vorbereiteten Gerichte aus der Kühltruhe.  
Kartoffelgratin.  
Ich streute etwas Käse darüber und schob es in den Ofen.  
Für die ersten Minuten stellte ich den Ofen etwas heißer, damit es schneller auftaute.  
Das nächste Mal sollte ich wohl dran denken, es vorher aufzutauen. Dann wäre es wesentlich einfacher.  
Charlie stellte keine Fragen.  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaute etwas Fernsehn solange das Essen noch nicht fertig war.  
Er aß schweigend und ich wusch danach das Geschirr ab.  
Ich hatte keinen Hunger, zumindest nicht auf Kartoffelgratin.  
Da drehte sich mir der Magen schon beim Gedanken daran um.

So kleine Aufgaben wie abwaschen gaben mir immer Zeit nachzudenken.  
Dieses Mal dachte ich über die ersten Tage nach, die mich erwarteten. Ich wusste im Ansatz, was mich erwartete, seit ich auf das Päckchen von Damien gewartet hatte.  
Ich würde nicht in der Nähe von Charlie sein können. Das würde schlimmer werden. Viel schlimmer.  
Ich würde Schmerzen haben. Nicht schlafen können und nur an die Drogen denken können.  
Das einzige, was mein Körper wollen würde wäre das, was er auf keinen Fall kriegen dürfte.  
Ich musste stark sein.  
Aber wie sollte ich die Schmerzen vor Charlie verstecken?  
Ich konnte so schon kein Geheimnis vor ihm haben, wie sollte ich also so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich wirkliche Schmerzen haben würde?  
Wer würde mich davon abhalten, dass ich keine Drogen nahm?  
Hier gab es keinen.  
Ich konnte das gar nicht alleine schaffen.  
Dazu brauchte ich Hilfe. Und die einzigsten, die mir helfen konnten und bescheid wussten waren die Cullens. Aber ich konnte nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie tagelang auf mich aufpassten wie auf ein kleines Kind. Ich würde Leiden und ich konnte nicht verlangen, dass sich das jemand anschaute.  
Ich kannte Alice und ihre Familie doch noch gar nicht richtig.  
Wie sollte ich dann so etwas großes von ihnen verlangen?  
Wie sollte ich Charlie erklären, dass ich tagelang nicht da wäre?  
Ich könnte verreisen. Aber das würde Charlie nie erlauben. Nicht mitten in der Schulzeit.  
Ein Entzug ging nun mal nicht von Jetzt auf Gleich.  
Das brauchte Zeit. Der Körper musste ja erst mal registrieren, dass er nicht mehr das bekam, was er wollte.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis ließ ich den Teller, den ich gerade spülte, fallen.  
Er glitt fast geräuschlos ins Spülbecken.  
Ich beeilte mich mit dem restlichen spülen und rief dann Alice an.  
Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie mir helfen würde.  
Und jetzt brauchte ich ihre Hilfe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Ich weiß, dass viel mehr lesen, als Reviews schreiben....  
Ist ganz einfach.... Drückt mal auf das Knöpfchen. Damit kann man mich ganz einfach glücklich machen. Kostet nur eine Minute. ;D  
Ich freu mich auf jede Art von Feedback. Kritik hilft! ;p  
_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	8. Chapter 8 Anfang

_Also, zuerst mal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dafür, dass das Kapitel etwas verspätet kommt. Eigentlich sollte es das gestern schon geben, aber ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Server.  
Ansonsten möchte ich mich (endlich) bei denen bedanken, die mich auf ihrer Favorite/Alert Liste haben. Ich finde es immer schön, solche Mails zu bekommen. ;P  
Ein riesiges Danke für die Reviews von Ina, -Sonnenschein- und couchkartoffel...  
So und nun als letztes noch: Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel....Und schreibt wieder Reviews!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anfang

Ich hatte Alice Nummer gewählt und sie ging nach dem ersten Klingeln dran.  
"Ja", meldete sie sich, sobald sie den Anruf angenommen hatte.  
"Alice? Ich bin's Bella", erklärte ich.  
Ich hatte die Stimme gedämpft. Charlie musste ja nicht unbedingt etwas von dem Telefonat mitbekommen.

Ich hatte mich entschlossen, das durchzuziehen und das wollte ich auch. Aber ich wollte Charlie die "neue" Bella erst präsentieren, wenn ich bereit war. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich mich ändern konnte. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar Stolz auf mich sein.  
Alice reagierte total über.  
"Bella? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie sofort. Sie klang wirklich besorgt.  
"Nein. Eigentlich ist nichts passiert", beruhigte ich sie. "Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
"In Ordnung. Ich komme. Also, ich bin in fünf Minuten da!", erwiderte sie und legte auf.  
Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit ihr zu sagen, dass das nicht nötig wäre. Sie war einfach zu schnell. Aber daran würde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen. So schnell wie sie immer auftauchte und verschwand...  
Daran sollte sie mal arbeiten.  
So groß war das Problem ja nicht. Ich musste nur irgendwie vor Charlie geheim halten was ich tat. Und einen Entzug geheim zu halten würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden.  
Alice stand innerhalb von fünf Minuten vor meiner Haustür. Wie hatte sie das denn gemacht?  
Ich brauchte mindestens 15 Minuten bis zu ihrem Haus, wenn ich mich beeilte und sie schaffte es in fünf Minuten zu mir.  
Na ja. Egal. Es gab sicher eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Ich hatte jetzt andere Sachen, um die ich mir Sorgen machen musste.  
Ich öffnete ihr die Tür und sie kam herein, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre, und nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zu mir kam.  
"Hallo Mr. Swan", begrüßte sie meinen Vater.  
Er schaute nur kurz auf und grummelte ein "Hallo".  
"Also, was hast du denn für ein Problem?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf die Couch zu Charlie.  
Charlie schaute sofort auf.  
`Na toll Alice. Super gemacht!´, dachte ich.  
"Du hättest echt nicht herkommen brauchen", antwortete ich, während ich sie von der Couch raus aus dem Wohnzimmer zerrte.  
"Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich die ersten Tage unmöglich bei Charlie in der Nähe sein kann", flüsterte ich.  
Alice fing an zu lächeln.  
Warum lächelte sie denn nun? Ich hatte nicht irgendeinen doofen Witz gemacht. Ich hatte ihr doch nur versucht meine Situation zu erklären!  
Noch ehe ich mich aber so richtig in meine Wut reinsteigern konnte beruhigte sie mich schon wieder.  
"Bella. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist alles schon geregelt. Du kommst zu mir. Dort kann Carlisle dich am besten überwachen. Das ist alles schon abgeklärt.  
Für die Schule hast du eine Beurlaubung und Charlie muss die nächsten Tage auf einen Kongress.  
Das heißt er bekommt nichts mit. Und wenn er wieder kommt hast du das Schlimmste schon überstanden."  
"Oh!", war das einzige, was ich darauf erwidern konnte.  
Allerdings hatte ich noch nichts von einem Kongress gehört. Charlie hatte mir davon nichts erzählt.  
Nach einem Moment hatte ich mich soweit zusammen, dass ich vollständig auf Alice Erklärung reagieren konnte.  
"Ihr müsste euch doch nicht so einen Stress machen! Außerdem weiß ich überhaupt nichts von einem Kongress. Woher weißt du das denn? Charlie hat mir nichts erzählt."  
"Du kommst zu mir. Das steht fest. Wir machen uns keinen Stress. Vertrau mir einfach.  
Meine Mum ruft gleich bei deinem Dad an und klärt ab, dass du bei uns bleibst, solange er weg ist. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen. Er bekommt nichts mit.  
Und du hast das perfekte Alibi.  
Und solange, gehen wir jetzt deine Sachen zusammenpacken!", erklärte Alice.  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass Charlie das auch wirklich erlaubt?", fragte ich sie und kam mir dabei so richtig doof vor. Sie wusste genau, was sie wollte. Selbst von diesem Kongress wusste sie. Von dem hatte noch nicht mal ich etwas gewusst.  
Alice schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass es klappt. Also stell dich jetzt nicht so an. Wir packen jetzt deine Sachen."  
Sie klang mal wieder so überzeugt, dass ich nichts darauf zu erwidern wusste und mich einfach geschlagen gab.  
Ich wüsste echt gerne mal, woher sie dieses unglaubliche Selbstvertrauen her hatte.  
Ich hätte auch gerne ein bisschen davon.  
Ob man sich das kaufen konnte?  
Oder musste man dafür ein Cullen sein?  
Alice drehte sich um und lief geradewegs auf mein Zimmer zu.  
Woher wusste sie denn, wo mein Zimmer war?  
Das sie wusste, dass es im oberen Stockwerk lag war ja noch dadurch zu erklären, dass unten einfach keine Möglichkeit mehr war. Aber oben gab es ja nicht nur meine Zimmertür. Also woher wusste sie das schon wieder?  
Woher wusste sie sowieso immer alles?  
Charlie hatte sie bestimmt noch nie durch das Haus geführt. Und ich wusste ganz sicher, dass ich es ihr noch nicht gezeigt hatte.  
Als ich in mein Zimmer kam saß sie auf meinem Bett und grinste mich breit an.  
"Woher wusstest du, welches mein Zimmer ist?", fragte ich sie irritiert.  
Alice erstarrte augenblicklich.  
Sie sah aus wie eine Marmorskulptur, die schon immer auf meinem Bett gelegen hatte.  
"Alice? Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?", fragte ich leicht panisch.  
Noch bevor ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung war, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder gefangen.  
Sie schien wieder "normal" zu sein.  
"Alice?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was war das denn eben? Ich meine im einen Moment sitzt du da und alles ist in Ordnung, und im nächsten bewegst du dich nicht einen Millimeter mehr, als ob du zu Stein erstarrt bist.  
Du warst irgendwie nicht mehr anwesend, zumindest nicht mehr psychisch", erklärte ich besorgt.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja klar", antwortete sie mit gespielter Leichtigkeit.  
"Wirklich? Bist du sicher? Ich kann auch einen Arzt anrufen!", schlug ich vor.  
"Nein Bella, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nur gerade eben etwas... eingefallen", antwortete sie locker.  
Sie stand auf und ging nun zum Objekt ihrer Begierde. Meinem Kleiderschrank.  
Sie öffnete ihn und fing an ihn durch zu suchen.  
Mittlerweile war ich auch shoppen gewesen.  
Ich hatte meine Phoenix-Sachen auf der einen und die Forks-Sachen auf der anderen Seite des Schrankes gestapelt.  
Mit gezielten Handgriffen suchte sie Sachen raus uns schmiss sie auf mein Bett.  
"Alice? Was wird das?"  
"Ich suche dir Sachen raus, die du mitnimmst", antwortete sie und fuhr fort.  
"Das kann ich doch alles gar nicht in einer Woche anziehen", erwiderte ich und deutete auf den Wäsche-Berg, den sie auf meinem Bett angehäuft hatte.  
"Außerdem ist das meiste zu dünn für Forks. Das sind meine Phoenix-Sachen."  
"Das geht schon", antwortete sie abgelenkt.  
"Alice? Stop!"  
Anders, als ich erwartet hatte blieb sie sofort stehen und schaute mich überrascht an.  
"Ich bleibe doch nur eine Woche, wenn überhaupt. Und ein kalter Entzug ist kein Ereignis, an dem man aussehen muss, wie eine Schönheitskönigin! Ich denke, dass ein paar gemütliche Hosen und Pullover doch vollkommen ausreichen sollten."  
"Bella, lass mich packen. Bitte!", antwortete sie und schaute mich mit einem Hundeblick an.  
"Nein Alice. Das kriege ich gerade so noch alleine hin."  
Alice schaute mich enttäuscht an, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.  
"Bella? Kommst du mal runter?", rief Charlie von unten.  
"Ja. Ich komme!", antwortete ich und ging nach unten.  
Charlie wartete schon an der Treppe.  
"Esme Cullen, Alice Mutter hat gerade hier angerufen. Da ich morgen früh zu diesem Kongress muss, bleibst du die Woche über bei den Cullens. Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?  
Ich dachte, das sei besser, als wenn du die ganze Woche hier alleine sitzt. Du müsstest nur manchmal nach dem Haus schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und mich anrufen", erklärte er.  
"Oh! Danke Dad! Das ist echt super."  
"Solange die Eltern von Alice nichts dagegen haben und du auch einverstanden bist, ist das kein Problem."  
"Danke Dad", wiederholte ich und ging wieder in mein Zimmer.  
Dort wartete Alice schon mit einem triumphalen lächeln.  
"Siehst du, was hab ich dir gesagt?!"  
"Ja, ich weiß. Das nächste mal glaub ich dir sofort", antwortete ich.  
Ich bückte mich, um eine Tasche unter meinem Bett hervorzukramen, aber die, die ich wollte war nicht mehr da.  
"Ähm...Deine Tasche ist hier, wenn du die suchst. Ich hab sie dir schon gepackt", sagte Alice und hielt die Tasche hoch, nach der ich geschaut hatte.  
"Alice. Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich alleine packe."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich dachte ich helfe dir. Ich hab dir ein paar Hosen und Pullover und was du sonst noch brauchst eingepackt. Sind auch alles nur "Forks-Sachen". Du kannst es gerne überprüfen".  
"Danke Alice. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde schon ganz gerne schauen, ob alles drin ist", antwortete ich und öffnete die Tasche.  
An sich, hatte sie ganz vernünftige Sachen eingepackt und es schien auch alles bis auf meine Zahnbürste drinnen zu sein.  
Ich schaute nur flüchtig drüber um ihre Gefühle nicht noch mehr zu verletzten, als ich ohnehin schon hatte.  
Als ich meine "Inspektion" beendet hatte grinste sie mich an und sagte: "Siehst du. Das nächste Mal darf ich von vornherein packen."  
Darauf antwortete ich nur, dass ich hoffte, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde.  
Alice schaute betreten zu Boden und ich merkte, dass man das auch in die andere Richtung auslegen konnte.  
"Ich meine nur, dass ich hoffe, dass ich nicht mehr aus dem jetzigen Grund zu dir komme."  
Alice schaute auf und hatte mir anscheinend schon wieder vergeben.  
"Dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die ich erledigen muss!", verkündete ich und ging zu meinem "Geheimversteck".  
Ich holte meine Drogen raus und gab sie Alice.  
"Damit ich nicht auf dumme Ideen komme."  
"Damit hättest du den Anfang gemacht", stimmte sie zu.  
"Ja. Und es fühlt sich einigermaßen gut an."  
"Du schaffst das!", sagte sie und umarmte mich.  
"Hoffentlich!"  
"Nein Bella. Du schaffst das. Glaub an dich. Du kannst das. Meine Eltern und Geschwister helfen dir. Okay?"  
Ich nickte.  
Sie nahm mich wieder in den Arm und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst!", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.  
Sie schaute mir fest in die Augen, und ich glaubte ihr.  
Ich würde das schaffen.  
Alice nahm meine Tasche und brachte sie in den silbernen Volvo.  
"Also, sobald dein Dad morgen weg ist, kommst du zu uns!", sagte sie.  
Wir standen an der Haustür und sie hielt meine Hände.  
"Ja. Wir sehen uns dann morgen!"  
Alice drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte sich meinen Vorrat und ging.  
Ich stand noch solange an der Tür, bis der Volvo verschwunden war.  
Das war also der Anfang. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.  
Ich ging wieder ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
"Echt nett, diese Alice", bemerkte Charlie.  
"Das ist sie", antwortete ich mehr für mich selbst und fügte in normaler Lautstärke ein "Ich gehe dann ins Bett" zu.  
"Alles klar. Schlaf gut.  
Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns morgen noch mal sehen, deswegen wünsche ich dir ganz viel Spaß bei der Familie von Dr. Cullen."  
Ja, "Spaß" würden wir bestimmt haben. Ich würde schmerzen haben und Alice Familie würde alles mögliche versuchen müssen, um mich davon abzuhalten mir irgendwas rein zu ziehen.  
Super Definition von "Spaß".  
"Sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder."  
"Denk dran mich anzurufen, Bells!"  
"Mach ich. Versprochen."  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an meinen Laptop. Zum schlafen war es noch etwas zu früh.  
Ich machte mich dran, endlich die Mails von meiner Mum zu beantworten.

Hi Mum!  
Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Die Sonne hat sogar schon geschienen. Kaum zu glauben, ich weiß!  
Charlie und ich gewöhnen uns langsam aneinander.  
Ansonsten gibt es eigentlich nichts neues.  
Wie geht es dir?  
Ich vermisse Phoenix.  
Habe hier schon Freunde gefunden, denke ich.  
Hab dich lieb.  
Bella

Schrieb ich schnell und drückte auf "Senden".  
Mehr wollte ich nicht schreiben. Immerhin war sie der Grund, warum ich hier war.  
Aber andererseits konnte ich ihr nicht lange Böse sein. Sie meinte es ja trotzdem nur gut.  
Ich schaltete das Laptop aus und ging ins Bad.  
Dort duschte ich erst Mal ausgiebig und genoss das warme Wasser.  
Danach putzte ich mir die Zähne und legte mich dann ins Bett.  
Ich schlief schnell ein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und? Wie hat's euch gefallen?  
Ich weiß, es passiert nichts besonderes, aber im nächsten Kapitel gibts wieder was...Versprochen!  
Also schreibt mir, wie es euch gefiel...  
Ihr müsst nur eine Review schreiben, wenn ihr mich glücklich machen wollt! ;D_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	9. Chapter 9 Freunde

_So, nach anfänglichen Schreibproblemen kommt hier das neue Kapitel von "Finding Gravity"....  
Es ist erstmal nur der Anfang der Woche bei Familie Cullen. Das Kapitel wäre einfach zu lang geworden...._

_Ein riesiges Danke für die Reviews von sandycool, Ina, couchkartoffel und rockstarbaby85.  
Ich freu mich jedes mal, wenn ich eine bekomme. Also schreibt mir für das Kapitel auch eine...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freunde

Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte war Charlie schon weg. Er hatte mir einen Zettel da gelassen, auf dem er mir viel Spaß bei Dr. Cullen und seiner Familie wünschte.  
Ich machte mich schnell daran, mich fertig zu machen. Ich duschte noch mal, putzte mit die Zähne, packte die Zahnbürste ein und zog mich an. Ich entschied mich für ein einfaches Sweatshirt und eine Jeans.  
Das sah ordentlich aus und war trotzdem gemütlich. Ich musste ja wirklich nicht aussehen, wie eine Schönheitskönigin, obwohl Alice da anscheinend nichts dagegen zu haben schien.  
Ich brauchte für alles etwa nur eine Stunde. Danach machte ich mich auf zum Haus der Cullens.  
Als ich dort ankam warteten Carlisle und Esme schon auf der Veranda.  
"Hi Bella!", wurde ich von Esme begrüßt. Sie kam die Treppe herunter und umarmte mich.  
Carlisle folgte ihr nur einige Schritte entfernt.  
"Guten Morgen Bella."  
"Guten Morgen!", antwortete ich und drehte mich Carlisle zu.  
"Du weißt, dass das hart werden wird?!"  
Ich nickte.  
"In Ordnung. Wenn du bereit bist, dann bringen wir dich jetzt in das Gästezimmer."  
"Ja."  
Carlisle brachte mich in das Gästezimmer. Es lag direkt neben Carlisles Arbeitszimmer.  
Als ich das Zimmer betrat sah ich auch das Bett, in dem ich gestern gelegen hatte.  
`Also musste keiner auf sein Bett verzichten!´, dachte ich und musste dabei lächeln.  
"Ist was?", fragte Carlisle neugierig.  
"Ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass wegen mir keiner auf sein Bett verzichten musste", antwortete ich ihm und lief rot an.  
Echt super. So was konnte auch nur mir einfallen. Carlisle schien das ganze auch noch zu amüsieren. Er lächelte und antwortete: "Oh.. ja!"  
"Alice wird wahrscheinlich gleich kommen. So wie ich sie kenne, dauert das nicht mehr lange."  
Ich nickte abwesend und Carlisle ging dann nach unten.  
Er hatte recht.

Alice kam circa 5 Minuten später und bestand darauf, dass wir meine Tasche ausräumten und die Klamotten ordentlich im Kleiderschrank verstauten.  
Meine Klamotten gingen in dem Kleiderschrank total unter.

Es war ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank mit riesigen Ausmaßen. Meine Sachen nahmen noch nicht einmal ein Brett ein.  
Alice war voller Energie. Sie schien wirklich nie müde zu werden. Fast schon wie eine unberechenbare Naturgewalt. Ich glaube es würde ihr echt schwer fallen, mal einen Tag einen Gang zurück zu schalten.  
"Was möchtest du jetzt machen? Wir könnten Playstation oder Wii spielen, wenn du Lust hast. Emmett und Jasper machen mit. Das wird ein riesen Spaß."  
"Klar. Solange ich euch nicht auf die Nerven gehe", antwortete ich.

Das war das letzte, was ich wollte. Ich war meiner Mutter in Phoenix schon eine Last gewesen und Charlie schien ich ja auch nur Arbeit zu machen. Das wollte ich nicht auch noch hier.

Eigentlich sollte ich am Besten wieder nach Hause fahren. Ich hatte doch schon viel zu viel von Alice und ihrer Familie bekommen. Sie hatten schon soviel gemacht. Mehr sollte ich wirklich nicht verlangen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte ich Hilfe. Alleine würde ich das nie schaffen. Und Alice bestand darauf.

Ich würde einfach nur soviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, wie wirklich nötig war.

Alice schien mir wirklich helfen zu wollen. Wie eine richtige Freundin.

Die ganze Familie schien mir helfen zu wollen.

Alice packte mich am Arm und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie rief Emmett und Jasper, die wirklich Lust hatten mit zu spielen, und teilte uns dann in zwei Teams ein.

Sie selbst bildete mit Jasper ein Team und ich spielte mit Emmett.

Es machte wirklich viel Spaß, so wie Alice es gesagt hatte. Obwohl sie und Jasper tausendmal besser waren, als Emmett und ich. Allerdings sollte ich wohl dazusagen, dass Emmett hätte gewinnen können, wenn er nicht so einen schlechten Partner gehabt hätte.  
Aber ihn schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte ich mich nicht wie ein Klotz am Bein. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass ich der schlechte Part unseres Teams war.  
"Ich bring dir noch bei, wie man gewinnt!", verkündete Emmett, als wir zum wiederholten Male verloren hatten.  
Alice bestand darauf, dass wir ein wenig Fernsehn schauten.  
Alle drei, Alice, Emmett und Jasper blieben die ganze Zeit bei mir.

Sogar als ich Schmerzen bekam. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt was genommen. Aber ich musste stark bleiben. Ich wollte das schaffen. Und der Anfang würde immer schwer sein.  
Jasper schien wirklich mit mir zu Leiden.  
"Bella, du solltest wirklich etwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen", schlug Carlisle vor.  
Er schaute regelmäßig nach, wie es mir ging.  
"Nein", antwortete ich unter Schmerzen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Carlisle gesagt hatte, dass mein Körper ohne Tabletten auskommen musste. Und das wollte ich wirklich.  
Carlisle wirkte mit meiner Entscheidung nicht sehr glücklich, aber er respektierte es.  
Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal sehr stur war, aber ich wollte das wirklich schaffen.

Am Besten so schnell wie möglich.  
"In Ordnung. Aber, wenn es schlimmer wird, dann werde ich dir etwas geben müssen", erwiderte er.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er gab mir wirklich etwas. Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte. Er sagte, dass er besser wüsste was jetzt gut sei und dass es nicht nötig sei, dass ich unnötige Schmerzen hatte.  
Ihm schien nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Schmerzen haben könnte.  
Er erklärte mir, dass mich das Mittel etwas benommen machen würde und ich wahrscheinlich einschlafen würde.  
Nach einigen Minuten war ich wirklich eingeschlafen. Und das obwohl ich so starke Schmerzen hatte.  
Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich im Bett im Gästezimmer.  
Irgendwer musste mich hier hoch getragen haben.  
Als ich mich umschaute bemerkte ich, dass Carlisle in einem Sessel saß und mich beobachtete.  
"Geht es dir besser?", fragte er schließlich und trat an das Bett ran.  
"Ich hab eigentlich keine Schmerzen im Moment", antwortete ich benommen.  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich dir noch mal etwas gegeben habe. Etwas stärkeres", erklärte er.  
"Am Anfang schien das Mittel zu helfen. Und dir schien es besser zu gehen, aber dann hast du angefangen um dich zu schlagen und zu schreien. Wir haben dich hier hoch gebracht und dann hast du angefangen zu weinen. Du hast dich wild im Bett gedreht. Und da hab ich beschlossen, dir etwas stärkeres zu geben. Ich konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie es dir immer schlechter ging. Du müsstest etwas benommen sein."  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, ehe die Tränen kamen. "Ich hatte Albträume. Phil war wieder da."  
"Ich weiß!", antwortete Carlisle und schaute auf den Boden.  
Woher wusste er das denn? Konnte er das schon allein an meinem Verhalten erkennen?  
"Du hast seinen Namen geschrieen", erklärte er.

Er hatte wohl meinen offensichtlich verwirrten Blick gesehen.  
`Nein!´  
Warum musste das passieren? Ich wusste schon, dass ich im Schlaf sprach. Mum hatte mich damit immer aufgezogen. Aber warum musste das gerade jetzt passieren? Warum musste er es hören?  
Ich hatte wieder von der Nacht geträumt, als Phil das erste Mal zu mir kam.

Als er mir auch noch die letzte Unschuld nahm, die mir geblieben war.

Er hatte mir gedroht, dass alles, was in diesem Zimmer geschah auch in diesem Zimmer bleiben würde. Und dann hatte er angefangen mich auszuziehen...

Carlisle schaute mich entschuldigend an.

"Was ist? Ist noch mehr passiert?"

"Nachdem Rosalie und meine Söhne dich gehört haben, haben Esme und ich ihnen erklärt, was los ist. Es tut uns leid. Wir haben ihnen erklärt wer Phil ist. Es tut uns wirklich leid", wiederholte er sich. "Aber wir wollten nicht, dass sie falsche Schlüsse ziehen. Edward war wirklich besorgt. Also dachten wir, dass es die beste Idee sei, wenn wir es ihnen erklären.  
Wir wissen, dass du das selbst machen wolltest, wenn du bereit dazu bist. Aber bitte sei nicht sauer. Es tut uns wirklich leid."  
Eigentlich hätte ich sauer sein müssen. Auf Carlisle und Esme, aber ich konnte nicht sauer sein.  
Ich hätte sie beide anschreien sollen. Sie fragen: Warum? Aber ich kannte die Antwort. Und ich verstand, warum sie das getan hatten.  
Auch wenn ich es selbst erklären wollte, irgendwann, wenn ich bereit war. Sie hätten ihnen doch auch genau das sagen können. Damit hätten sie doch niemandem geschadet.  
Aber ich war nicht sauer. Ich fand es nicht in Ordnung. Aber ich war auch irgendwie erleichtert.  
So musste ich es nicht mehr erklären.  
Wann hätte ich denn davon anfangen sollen?  
Wie?  
Trotzdem wusste ich nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte.  
Wie würden sie mich behandeln?  
Wie sollte ich jetzt damit umgehen?  
So tun, als ob nichts wäre?  
Einfach so weitermachen?  
Das ging wohl kaum nach diesem Wochenende.  
Alice würde mich nicht mehr einfach ignorieren und ihre Geschwister wahrscheinlich auch nicht.  
Ob Edward genauso kalt gegenüber mir im Unterricht war?  
Er schien mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Aber was erwartete ich auch?  
Das Edward mich auf absurde Weise auch mochte?  
Ich mochte ihn, mehr noch.  
Aber es wäre utopisch zu glauben, dass Edward mich gern haben könnte.  
Ich sah nicht sonderlich gut aus, normal...  
Und konnte auch nichts besonderes. Ich war nie gut in irgendeiner Sportart gewesen oder in anderer Weise aufgefallen. Ich mochte es sogar, wenn ich nicht im Mittelpunkt stand. Ich war schon zufrieden, wenn ich ein Buch hatte und in Ruhe lesen konnte.  
Warum sollte also jemand wie Edward mich mögen?  
"Bella? Würdest du bitte etwas sagen?", hörte ich Carlisles Stimme.  
"Uhm... Ja, also ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
Ich meine, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich das selbst machen wollte. Das ich das mache, wenn ich bereit bin.  
Ich bin auf der einen Seite enttäuscht auf der anderen aber auch irgendwie... erleichtert. Ich kann ja verstehen, warum ihr es ihnen erklärt habt. Aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht gut", erklärte ich ihm als ich schließlich meine Gedanken geordnet hatte.  
"Es tut uns wirklich leid", wiederholte Carlisle sich.  
Es sah wirklich so aus, als ob es ihm leid täte. Wie sollte man da jemandem sauer sein. Vor allem, wenn derjenige einem so selbstlos half? Carlisle war nicht verpflichtet mir zu helfen, oder es gar vor Charlie geheim zu halten.  
"Sie haben doch sicher fragen, oder nicht?", fragte ich ihn nach einer kurzen Pause.  
"Ja. Alle. Aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass die noch Zeit hätten. Was du durchmachst ist schwer genug. Es ist besser, wenn man dich nicht an andere Sachen erinnert. Du solltest dich jetzt voll und ganz auf dich konzentrieren.  
Außerdem denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn nicht alle auf einmal fragen."  
"Danke. Ich weiß, dass das was sie im Moment für mich machen nicht selbstverständlich ist. Ich meine, ich halte ihre ganze Familie auf trapp. Dafür bin ich ihnen unendlich dankbar."  
Carlisle schaute betreten auf den Boden.  
"Bella!", fing er an und schaute auf. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht ihn anzuzeigen?"  
Auch ohne das Carlisle seinen Namen aussprach wusste ich von wem er sprach.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Er drohte mir. Wenn ich je auch nur ein Wort erzählen würde, dann würde er mir das Leben zur Hölle machen und mich umbringen. Genauso wie denjenigen, dem ich es erzählt habe. Eigentlich hätte ich euch gar nichts erzählen dürfen. Wenn er das rausfindet..."  
"Du bist hier sicher. Wenn es sein muss, dann werden wir dich auch beschützen. Aber du solltest es zumindest Charlie erzählen."  
"Nein!", unterbrach ich ihn. "Er würde Phil umbringen. Bei so etwas wäre mein Dad Chief Swan. So was kann ich ihm nicht einfach erzählen."  
Carlisle nickte nur. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?  
"Ich lass dich jetzt mal wieder allein. Wenn was ist bin ich sofort da. Ansonsten schaue ich in regelmäßigen Abständen nach, wie es dir geht", erklärte Carlisle und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich legte mich wieder hin.  
Ich musste wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder aufwachte saß Alice an meinem Bett.  
"Guten Morgen Bella! Oder sollte ich eher Gute Nacht sagen?", fragte sie, nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte.  
"Warum denn Gute Nacht?", fragte ich verwirrt und setzte mich auf.  
Ich richtete meine Kleidung und band meine Haare neu zusammen.  
Ich war irgendwie richtig müde. So ausgelaugt, als ob ich einen Marathon gelaufen war.  
Aber wahrscheinlich musste mein Kreislauf einfach mal wieder in Schwung kommen.  
"Wir haben Dienstag morgen, kurz nach zwei Uhr", antwortete sie.  
"Ich hab wirklich einen ganzen Tag, mehr sogar, geschlafen?", fragte ich verwundert. "Ich hätte Charlie schon längst anrufen sollen."  
"Also zu Punkt eins: ja, du hast fast zwei Tage geschlafen. Aber das brauchtest du wohl. Und zu zwei: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mum hat ihn angerufen. Er war ein wenig besorgt, aber das hat sich wieder gelegt", beruhigte sie mich.  
Mein Körper entspannte sich augenblicklich.

"Hab ich noch mal Schmerzmittel bekommen?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.  
Mein Körper schien nur etwas taub vom langen liegen, aber ansonsten ging es mir gut. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und fühlte mich wieder halbwegs normal.  
"Nein. Warum? Brauchst du etwas?", fragte Alice daraufhin besorgt.  
"Nein. Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Ich hab nur etwas Hunger und würde gerne aufstehen. Aber ansonsten..."  
Alice stand auf und ließ mich verwundert im Bett sitzen. Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und kramte etwas raus.  
"Hier. Zieh das an und dann gehen wir runter", erklärte sie und warf mir eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt zu.  
Sie verließ das Zimmer und ließ mich, mich in Ruhe anziehen.  
Als sie wieder zurückkam hatte sie verschiedene Bürsten, Spangen und Haarbänder dabei.  
All meine Proteste nützten nichts.  
Alice bestand darauf mir eine ordentliche Frisur zu verpassen.  
Ich saß ungefähr eine halbe Stunde da, bis Alice endlich fertig war.  
Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte ich gesagt, dass man unmöglich solange brauchen konnte. Aber anscheinend konnte man das wirklich...  
Alice hatte mir die Haare geflochten. Aber mit vier Strähnen. Es sah wirklich gut aus. Schlicht und einfach. Obwohl sie das nicht war.  
`Wenn es nicht so aufwendig wäre, dann würde ich die Haare sicher oft so tragen´, dachte ich.  
Aber auf Dauer gesehen war das nichts für mich.  
"Und wie findest du es?", fragte Alice aufgeregt wie ein Kind, was zum ersten Mal allein zu Hause blieb.  
Ich stand vor einem riesigen Spiegel und betrachtete mich noch mal bevor ich antwortete.  
"Ich finde es sieht richtig toll aus. Aber es war unnötig. Wir haben mitten in der Nacht.  
Das heißt keiner wird mich so sehen. Bis deine Geschwister aufstehen ist die Frisur längst nicht mehr so perfekt."  
"Die Frisur hält auf jeden Fall noch bis die anderen kommen", versicherte sie mir.  
"Ich vertrau dir einfach mal. Aber eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Also, wir haben jetzt ungefähr drei Uhr morgens, oder?", fragte ich. Als Alice nickte fuhr ich fort. "Warum bist du dann wach? Solltest du nicht wie der Rest deiner Familie auch schlafen?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Außerdem dachte ich, dass es dir gefallen würde, wenn du aufwachst und nicht alleine bist."  
"Das ist echt nett von dir."  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte sie.  
"Also, was möchtest du jetzt machen? Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis die Sonne aufgeht."  
Sie schaute mich fragend an.  
Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Ich konnte doch nicht sagen: "Komm wir machen das" und erwarten, dass sie es auch machte. Sie wohnte hier, also wusste sie auch, was wir machen konnten.  
Dazu kam, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was man nachts um drei machen konnte.  
"Ich hab Hunger", sagte ich kleinlaut.  
"Okay. Ich schau mal nach, was wir da haben. Esme hat einiges vorbereitet. Komm mit", erklärte sie und zerrte mich aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich hatte einige Probleme damit mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Bei Alice Geschwindigkeit hätte ich fünf Stufen auf einmal nehmen müssen.  
Ich stolperte einige Male, aber Alice konnte mich zum Glück immer auffangen, bevor ich mich wie ein sterbender Albatros vor ihr auf den Boden legte.  
Wie sie das machte wusste ich nicht. Sie war so zierlich. Aber trotzdem war sie irgendwie stark genug um mich aufzufangen.  
Ihre Reflexe waren irgendwie... übermenschlich.

Ich hatte es glücklicherweise Heile in die Küche geschafft.  
"Also meine Mum hat einiges vorbereitet oder sogar schon vorgekocht, weil sie ja nicht wusste, was du gerne hättest", sagte Alice und steuerte auf den Kühlschrank zu.  
Ich fühlte mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Esme sich so viele Umstände machte.  
"Was hältst du von Pfannkuchen. Sie müssen nur noch abgebacken werden. Der Teig ist fertig", schlug Alice vor und hielt eine Schüssel aus dem Kühlschrank.  
"Gute Idee. Aber lass mich das bitte machen. Ich möchte auch mal etwas machen. Ich komm mir sonst vor wie ein Pascha. Und rumsitzen und bedienen lassen ist echt nichts, was ich gern hab. Okay?", sagte ich vorsichtig. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall Alice Gefühle verletzten.  
"In Ordnung", antwortete Alice und holte eine Pfanne hervor. Sie wirkte erleichtert. Vielleicht gab es ja etwas, was Alice nicht konnte. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich wieder lächeln.  
Alice brachte mir noch die Margarine und einen Teller und setzte sich dann auf einen der Barhocker um mir zu zuschauen.  
Ich verbrauchte nicht den ganzen Teig. Ich briet mir nur zwei Pfannkuchen und stellte den restlichen Teig dann in den Kühlschrank zurück.  
Esme hatte wohl vor eine ganze Meute von Personen zu versorgen.  
Alles was im Kühlschrank stand konnte man unmöglich essen, bevor es verdarb.  
Selbst, wenn man bedachte, dass sieben Leute, vorübergehend acht, satt werden mussten.

Als ich fertig war setzte ich mich mit meinem Teller und einem Glas Wasser an den Tisch.  
Alice sagte, dass sie keinen Hunger hatte. Also aß ich alleine.  
"Das Rezept ist echt gut", sagte ich zwischen zwei bissen.  
"Oh! Das haben wir schon sehr lange in der Familie", erklärte Alice.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, bestand sie darauf, dass sie die Küche aufräumte.  
Ich wurde von ihr ins Wohnzimmer geschickt.  
Alice hatte entschieden, dass wir eine DVD anschauten und ich sollte den Film auswählen.  
Sie war kaum zwei Minuten allein in der Küche, da kam sie auch schon hinterher. Ich fragte mich wirklich, ob die Küche wirklich sauber war. Kein Mensch konnte so schnell aufräumen, auch wenn ich nicht soviel Chaos in der Küche angerichtet hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es gestapelt irgendwo hingestellt, damit Esme es spülen konnte.  
"Und? Für welchen Film hast du dich entschieden?", fragte sie.  
"Ich schau noch. Ihr habt einfach zu viele Filme", antwortete ich lachend.  
"Aber ich finden den hier ganz gut. Hört sich ganz interessant an", fuhr ich fort und hielt eine DVD hoch.  
"Ja, der ist wirklich gut. Kennst du ihn schon?"  
"Nein."  
"Dann halt ich mal lieber den Mund und wir schauen ihn an."  
Alice setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie rückte die Kissen zurecht, bis sie zufrieden war.  
Ich ging zum DVD- Player und legte die DVD ein.  
Danach setzte ich mich zu Alice auf die Couch.  
Alice reichte mir eine Decke und ich machte es mir gemütlich.  
Ich passte sogar auf, dass der Frisur von Alice nichts geschah. Sonst war ich ja nicht so eitel, aber ich fand sie so schön. Ich wollte sie einfach nicht zerstören.  
Sie startete den Film.

Nach einer viertel Stunde hörten wir, wie jemand die Treppe runterkam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, Nachschub gibt es bald....  
Wenn ich bis Sonntag mindestens 5 Reviews hab, dann gibts das nächste Kapitel am Montag... ;p  
Also schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet....  
Das treibt nämlich richtig an...  
Wer Ideen oder Kritik hat: Immer her damit!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	10. Chapter 10 Panik

_Ganz vielen Dank an: kadda, rockstarbaby85, Ina und couchkartoffel...  
Ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich 5 Reviews bevor es das neue Kapitel gibt, aber ich konnte doch nicht so gemein sein.  
Im Gegensatz zu gestern ist das jetzt das komplette Kapitel. Die nächsten lad ich in einem hoch. Aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen...Und ich war einfach zu müde um weiter zu schreiben (Kapitel mit vielen Rechtschreibfehlern will, glaub ich, keiner ;D)  
_

_Also, ich lass euch jetzt lesen. Viel spaß!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panik

"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden", hörten wir Edwards Stimme kurz darauf.  
Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Alice auf die Couch.  
Alice stoppte den Film und wünschte Edward ebenfalls einen Guten Morgen.  
"Warum bist du denn so früh schon wach?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und bereute es gleich wieder. Das ging mich doch gar nichts an.  
`Was er jetzt wohl von mir denken wird?´  
"Ich hab so meine Probleme mit dem Schlafen", antwortete er freundlich und schaute mich danach mitleidig an. Einen Moment hatte ich sogar das Gefühl Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
`So läuft das jetzt also?!´, dachte ich. Aber das hätte ich mir ja auch schon vorher denken können. Mitleid würde ich in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich von jedem bekommen.  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefragt, was das ganze Mitleid sollte. Ich konnte es doch nicht mehr ändern. Aber ich wollte doch nicht mein Leben lang von jedem mitleidige Blicke bekommen...  
Stattdessen nickte ich einfach nur und drehte mich mehr Alice zu.  
"Kannst du den Film wieder weiterlaufen lassen? Er wurde gerade so richtig spannend."  
"Klar", antwortete sie.  
"Möchtest du mitschauen?", fragte sie Edward nachdem sie den Film wieder gestartet hatte und sich mit unter meine Decke kuschelte.  
"Gerne. Was schaut ihr denn?"  
"Das Parfum", antwortete ich ohne meine Augen vom Bildschirm zu lösen. Es war irgendwie zu faszinierend, wie die Hauptfigur das Parfum ohne Anleitung nachmachte. Nur durch seinen Geruchssinn.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, dass Edward mich anschaute, oder eher anstarrte.  
Ich drehte mich um, um ihn zu fragen ob er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, aber sobald ich seine Rumfarbenen Augen sah war meine perfekte Rede dahin.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl augenblicklich in ihnen versinken zu können.  
Wie machte er das nur?  
Es war nur ein einziger Blick, und ich wünschte mir er würde ganz nah bei mir sitzen und mich im Arm halten.  
Ich wollte seine Haut berühren. Fühlen, ob sie wirklich so weich war wie sie aussah.  
Aber das wäre wohl jetzt keine so gute Idee, also besann ich mich wieder und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher.  
"Hast du das Buch gelesen?", fragte Edward nach einer Weile.  
"Uhm.... Nein", antwortete ich und schaute ihn an. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass Edward tatsächlich mit mir sprach. Sonst war er immer so zurückhaltend und reserviert.  
"Solltest du. Es ist wirklich besser wie der Film. Aber das ist ja meistens so", erwiderte er und drehte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.  
So lief es eigentlich die ganze Zeit. Edward fragte mich etwas, oder sagte etwas "ganz nebenbei" und ich antwortete etwas darauf. Jedes Mal wieder von seinen Augen fasziniert.  
Er brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept.  
Seine Augen zogen mich buchstäblich in ihren Bann.  
Was im Film genauer geschah konnte ich nicht sagen.  
Es war wohl nicht so ratsam für mich, einen Film zu schauen, wenn Edward in der Nähe war.  
Erst als der Film fertig war bemerkte ich, dass Alice eingeschlafen war.  
"Den Schlaf hat sie sich wirklich verdient", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Aber Edward hatte mich gehört und fragte: "Warum?"  
Ich lief rot an. Die Tatsache, dass er gehört hatte, wie ich mit mir selbst sprach war wirklich peinlich. Eigentlich hätte er das doch gar nicht hören können. So gute Ohren konnte er doch nicht haben! Oder hatte ich lauter gesprochen, als ich gedacht hatte?  
"Sie war die ganze Nacht wach. Nur wegen mir. Sie macht sich solche Umstände....  
Ich fühle mich schon schuldig. Ich meine, sie sollte doch wirklich nicht auf ihren Schlaf verzichten.  
Sie kennt mich kaum, weiß eigentlich nichts über mich, und trotzdem hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir richtige Freundinnen sind.  
Aber in einer Freundschaft sollte man doch geben und nehmen. Und ich nehme im Moment nur und gebe nichts", antwortete ich.  
Edward nickte wissend.  
"Du bist ihr wirklich wichtig. Uns allen..."  
Völlig perplex hielt ich die Luft an.  
Hatte er gerade wirklich "Uns allen" gesagt?  
`Beruhig dich Isabella Marie Swan. Kein Grund zur Aufregung!´, dachte ich.  
Ich musste wirklich mal daran arbeiten. Ich konnte doch nicht immer bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!  
Ich musste irgendwie lernen meine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten. Meine Fantasie durfte nicht mit mir durchgehen.  
"Weißt du, du hast uns alle wirklich erschreckt, als du auf einmal so hysterisch geworden bist", sagte Edward nach einer Weile.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich im Schlaf rede. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihr das hören müsst. Ich hätte euch in die ganze Sache wirklich nicht mit reinziehen dürfen", entschuldigte ich mich.  
"Bella. Bitte hör auf sich zu entschuldigen. Das ist ja nicht deine Schuld", entgegnete Edward.  
Er wirkte aufgebracht oder wütend. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber er schien das Thema wirklich nicht zu mögen.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer wirst", sagte ich und musste lächeln.  
Hatte Edward nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen sollte?  
Er hatte die Ironie auch mitbekommen und lächelte nun selbst.  
"Ich glaube, daran sollte ich wohl arbeiten. Auf Dauer gesehen wird das bestimmt lästig."  
"Bella?"  
"Ja?"  
"Verändere dich nicht. Für niemanden. Sei einfach du selbst. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich für etwas entschuldigst, für das du nicht verantwortlich bist."  
Diese Aussage von Edward überraschte mich.  
Aber ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn Alice schien langsam wieder aufzuwachen.  
"Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich sobald sie die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Sie antwortete mir nicht.  
Irgendwie sah sie beleidigt aus.  
Hatte ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?  
"Bella! Schau dir deine Haare an! Hättest du nicht etwas aufpassen können? Das muss ich unbedingt wieder in Ordnung bringen!"  
Ich hatte gar nicht weiter darauf geachtet ihre Frisur nicht zu zerstören.  
Sie hatte wohl etwas darunter gelitten, dass ich mich so schön in die weiche Couch gekuschelt hatte.  
Ich konnte nichts weiter machen, als Alice schuldbewusst anzusehen.  
"Tut mir leid Alice. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst", erklärte ich schließlich kleinlaut und hörte Edward kichern.  
Am liebsten wäre ich ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen und hätte ihn gewürgt, aber Alice lenkte mich schon wieder ab.  
Sie sagte, dass sie schon neue Ideen hätte, die sie gleich ausprobieren würde.  
Ich merkte nur, wie mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Wenn Alice einmal in Fahrt war konnte sie nichts stoppen.

Keine 20 Minuten später saß ich bei Alice im Zimmer und sie frisierte mich von neuem.  
Dieses mal bekam ich eine Hochsteckfrisur mit einigen geflochtenen Zöpfen, wie man sie wohl nur auf einer Hochzeit trug.  
Alice schien es wirklich zu gefallen mich zu stylen wie eine Barbie. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich schminkte oder immer die neuesten Trends verfolgte.  
Zu meinem Grauen genügten Alice meine Haare nicht.  
Sie bestand darauf, dass ich etwas aus ihrem Kleiderschrank anprobierte.  
Als ich fertig war hatte ich ein Beiges, kurzes Kleid an und die passenden High Heels.  
Ich erkannte mich kaum wieder, als sie mich vor den Spiegel zerrte. Eigentlich erkannte ich mich gar nicht wieder.  
Zusammen gesehen passte alles zusammen und sah auch gut aus. Aber das war nicht ich.  
"Alice, lass mich bitte etwas anderes anziehen. So verlasse ich dieses Zimmer auf keinen Fall!", protestierte ich und deutete dabei auf mein Spiegelbild.  
"Du siehst super aus. Ich weiß nicht, was du auszusetzen hast!", antwortete sie und machte einen Schmollmund.  
Wenn sie einen so anschaute, wie ein hungernder Hund, dann war man fast versucht nachzugeben.  
Letztendlich konnte ich doch einen kleinen Sieg erringen.  
Alice "erlaubte" mir ein paar Jeans anzuziehen, sie saßen hauteng, und dazu eine blaue taillierte Bluse.  
Wenn man nicht darauf achtete, dass es alles wahrscheinlich Designer-Klamotten waren, dann sah es eigentlich ganz normal aus.  
Zumindest kam ich mir nicht mehr so komisch vor.  
Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen.

Wir hatten mittlerweile fast neun Uhr. Als ich aus Alice' Zimmer kam schien das Haus lebendiger zu sein. Als ob es wüsste, dass der Tag begonnen hatte.  
Die Vögel zwitscherten und man konnte bei genauem hinhören den Fluss hören, der neben dem Haus verlief.  
Esme war damit beschäftigt das Haus aufzuräumen. Carlisle war in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Rosalie, Emmett und Edward waren in der Schule und Alice war bei mir geblieben.  
Carlisle hatte ihr erlaubt zu Hause zu bleiben, weil sie so wenig geschlafen hatte. Es wäre bestimmt nicht gut, wenn sie im Unterricht einschlief.  
"Bella? Kommst du kurz herauf", hörte ich Carlisles Stimme.

Ich ging nach oben in sein Arbeitszimmer wo er bereits auf mich wartete.  
"Ich möchte deine Werte noch mal überprüfen. Setz dich doch", erklärte er und ich setzte mich auf das kleine Sofa in der Ecke.  
Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass meine Werte soweit normal waren fragte er mich, wie es mir ginge. Vor allem nachdem ich so lange geschlafen hatte.  
"Eigentlich ganz gut", antwortete ich.  
"Aber?"  
"Aber meine Hände fangen ständig an zu zittern. Als ob ich die Kontrolle verliere. Und wenn ich mich zu stark konzentriere auf etwas, dann verschwimmt alles vor meinem Auge für kurze Zeit. Es ist meist nicht lang, aber es passiert häufiger."  
"Das ist eigentlich ganz normal. Manchmal ist es schlimmer, manchmal nicht. Das kommt immer auf den Einzelnen drauf an. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass es noch schlimmer wird", antwortete er.  
"Dein Körper fängt langsam an zu begreifen, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Wenn es schlimmer wird, dann gib mir bitte bescheid."  
Ich versprach ihm, dass ich sofort bescheid geben würde bei einer Verschlimmerung und durfte danach gehen.  
Esme war gerade dabei im Garten zu arbeiten. Da Alice sich ins Bett gelegt hatte beschloss ich Esme etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten oder ihr vielleicht zu helfen. Ich kam mir so nutzlos vor.  
"Guten Morgen Liebes. Wie hast du denn geschlafen?", fragte sie als sie mich bemerkte.  
"Sehr gut und sehr lange, so wie es aussieht!"  
"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"  
"Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich helfen könnte."  
"Tut mir leid. Im Moment nicht. Aber du kannst gerne etwas Fernsehen oder ein Buch lesen.  
Carlisle hat unzählige.  
Falls du liebe Musik hören möchtest; Edward hat eine große CD- Sammlung. Vielleicht findest du ja etwas, was dir gefällt.  
Du kannst dich gerne etwas umschauen. Fühl dich einfach ganz wie zu Hause!"  
Das war eigentlich nicht die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft hatte. Ich wollte endlich wieder etwas richtiges machen.  
Aber neugierig auf Edwards Zimmer war ich schon. Also ging ich wieder ins Haus und schaute mich um.  
Edwards Zimmer fand ich in der obersten Etage.  
Es war wirklich stilvoll eingerichtet. Wenn man es mit anderen vergleichen würde, dann würde wahrscheinlich keiner denken, dass er erst 17 Jahre alt war.  
Er hatte eine ganze Wand voller CD's. Aber es stand kein Bett in seinem Zimmer. Nur ein schwarzes Sofa.  
Was mir auch auffiel, aber nicht nur in Edwards Zimmer, waren die riesigen Fenster in jedem Zimmer. Das Haus war sehr hell und freundlich. Und das war etwas, was ich in Forks nicht erwartet hatte.  
Ich suchte mir mehrere CD's raus und hörte sie mir an. Manchmal auch nur einzelne Lieder. Edwards Stereoanlage war wirklich spitze.

"Etwas interessantes entdeckt?", überraschte mich eine Stimme. Ich stand gerade wieder vor dem CD-Regal und suchte eine neue, die ich hören wollte. Gar nicht einfach bei der großen Auswahl.  
Es war Edward.  
Er stand in der Tür wie ein griechischer Gott.  
"Du hast viele CD's", bemerkte ich.  
"Ja, die haben sich mit der Zeit irgendwie angesammelt. Genauso, wie Carlisles Bücher."  
"Oh."  
Edward kam näher, bis er genau hinter mir stand.  
Einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er an mir roch. Aber die Idee wirkte zu absurd, also verwarf ich sie gleich wieder.  
"Das hier ist meine Lieblings- CD", flüsterte er und griff neben mir ins Regal.  
Er legte sie ein und startete sie.  
"Das ist Clair de Lune", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.  
Sein Mund war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich seinen Atem spüren konnte.  
Ich brauchte mich nur umzudrehen und könnte dann in seine wunderschönen Augen schauen.  
Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.  
Außerdem merkte ich, dass meine Hände wieder anfingen zu zittern.  
Langsam fing das echt an zu nerven. Aber das war der Preis den ich zahlen musste, damit ich ohne Drogen klar kam.  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Edward besorgt.  
"Ja. Das hört gleich wieder auf", antwortete ich und setzte mich auf sein Sofa.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
Edward kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich.  
Seine Nähe machte mich noch wahnsinnig. Jedes Mal, wenn er in der Nähe war, redete ich den größten Mist.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm sogar auf seine Frage geantwortet, aber sobald ich in seine Augen schaute war alles vergessen, was ich sagen wollte. Es war als ob jemand mein Hirn in Urlaub geschickt hätte.  
Deswegen schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. So konnte ich vermeiden etwas peinliches zu sagen.  
Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend da und schauten uns nur in die Augen. Es war so, als ob mich eine unsichtbare Kraft zwang ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Doch plötzlich kam Alice in sein Zimmer gestürmt und zog ihn mit sich raus.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte. Aber anscheinend hatte es mit mir zu tun. Sie wirkte aufgeregt. Warum denn nur?  
Irgendetwas war und ich sollte nicht erfahren, was es war.  
Als ich nach etwas zehn Minuten immer noch alleine in Edwards Zimmer saß, beschloss ich runter zu gehen und nachzuschauen, was war.

Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und schienen heftig zu diskutieren. Man konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten, aber es war kein Ton zu hören.  
Emmett war der erste, der mich bemerkte.  
Im selben Moment wie er, drehte auch Edward seine Kopf rum. Und innerhalb einer Sekunde waren auch die Augen von allen anderen auf mich gerichtet. Sie durchbohrten mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken.  
"Tut...,tut... mir leid. Ich wollte nicht lauschen", stammelte ich überrascht.  
"Ich hätte oben bleiben sollen!"  
Alice war die erste, die etwas sagte.  
"Bella. Ist schon gut. Wir haben nur... etwas... besprochen", erklärte sie Stück für Stück.  
Das sie nichts besprochen hatten war klar. Aber warum log Alice mich an?  
Sie hatten über mich geredet. Das wusste ich. Ich fühlte es.  
Wahrscheinlich war ich ihnen doch zur Last geworden. Vielleicht wollten sie nicht mehr auf mich aufpassen, wie auf ein kleines Kind.  
Wer sollte ihnen das auch Übel nehmen?  
Ich wusste selbst, dass ich eine Last war. Für jeden.  
"Ich...,ich geh dann wohl besser", stammelte ich und lief zur Tür.  
Sie war abgeschlossen.  
`Wer zum Teufel schließt denn die Tür ab, wenn er zu Hause ist?´  
Was sollte das denn?  
`Ich will hier raus!´  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Tür zu öffnen. Ich rüttelte und zerrte an der Tür, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte einfach nicht aufgehen.  
Ich merkte, wie sich langsam Panik in meinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Ich war gefangen!  
Ich kam hier nicht raus!  
"Jetzt geh doch auf du scheiß Tür!", flehte ich die Tür mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
Es war genau wie damals. Als meine Mutter übers Wochenende nach Denver geflogen war und ich allein mit Phil war.  
Er hatte alle Türen abgeschlossen, damit er immer wusste, wo ich war.  
Ich war wieder in Phoenix!

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fing an zu schreien.  
"Lass mich los, Phil. Lass mich. Geh weg!"  
Wenn ich nur laut genug schrie würde er mich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich müsste nur lange genug schreien.  
Ich merkte, wie eine zweite Hand nach mir griff und mich näher zu sich zog.  
Egal wie sehr ich mich wehrte, er ließ mich nicht los. Ich boxte ihn mehrmals, schlug wild um mich. Aber wahrscheinlich verletzte ich mich mehr als ihn.  
Ich war ihm ausgeliefert. Er würde wieder seinen Spaß haben...  
Aber statt mich zu schlagen und mir zu sagen, dass ich leise sein sollte, sagte Phil nichts.  
Er hielt mich im Arm.  
Meine Beine gaben nach.  
Ich merkte, dass wir die Tür entlang runter rutschten, bis wir auf dem Boden saßen.  
"Bella! Shhh! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dir passiert nichts!", hörte ich die Stimme eines Engels.  
Das war nicht Phils Stimme....  
Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich nicht in Phoenix war. Ich war in Forks.  
Und Edward hielt mich in seinen Armen.  
Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es nicht Phil war konnte ich nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
"Carlisle? Was soll ich machen?"  
"Halt sie einfach. Das scheint sie langsam zu beruhigen. Im Moment kann ich nichts anderes machen.  
Sie hatte eine Panikattacke. Wir müssen warten, bis sie sich beruhigt hat."  
Ich wehrte mich nicht mehr länger. Ich fühlte mich so sicher.  
Edward hatte mich mittlerweile auf seinen Schoß gezogen und streichelte mir langsam über den Rücken. Alice und Rosalie saßen ganz in unserer Nähe auf dem Boden.  
Emmett und Jasper standen hinter ihnen. Sie sahen alle geschockt aus.  
Esme war nicht zu sehen, genauso wie Carlisle. Er musste wohl gegangen sein.  
Ich fühlte mich so geborgen in mitten von ihnen. Als ob mir nie mehr etwas passieren könnte.  
Und es fühlte sich so gut an, wie Edward mir über den Rücken streichelte.  
"Bring sie am Besten ins Gästezimmer. Sie scheint sich wieder beruhigt zu haben", schlug Alice vor.  
Edward stand auf und trug mich die Treppe hoch, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde.  
Ich spürte gar nicht, dass er lief. Ich hätte schwören können, dass wir noch an der Tür saßen.  
Als er mich auf mein Bett legen wollte klammerte ich mich an seinem Hals fest.  
Es war mir egal, was er dachte. Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben. Dort wo ich mich in Sicherheit fühlte.  
"Bella, lass Los. Dir passiert nichts. Du bist hier in Forks...  
Ich bleibe bei dir...", sagte Edward und ich konnte sein lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.  
Aber ich ließ nicht los.  
"Also schön!"  
Er stand wieder auf und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Dort setzte er sich auf sein Sofa und ich saß wieder auf seinem Schoß.  
"So ist es doch bestimmt viel gemütlicher für dich."  
Ich nickte nur.  
"Wir sollten wirklich mal reden", sagte Edward als nächstes. Ich konnte mir schon denken worum es ging, denn er klang wieder so ernst.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, ist ein langes Kapitel, aber ich hatte so viele Ideen und konnte irgendwie nicht aufhören zu schreiben...  
Ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch einige Reviews!  
Danke schon mal an rockstarbaby 85, couchkartoffel und meee!  
Vielleicht bekomm ich für den zweiten Teil ja auch noch eine Review! ;p_

Achso, hätte ich fast vergessen....  
Ich hab ein kleines Zusatzkapitel aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben. Das schick ich euch, wenn ich eine Review krieg! (Geht leider nicht bei anonymen Reviews...:( )

GvLG BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	11. Chapter 11 Zweisamkeit

_  
Hier ist das neue Kapitel von "Finding Gravity"  
Ein ganz liebes, großes Danke, an alle, die mir eine Review geschickt haben: rockstarbaby85 (für beide ;p ), couchkartoffel, meee, Flora73 und Ina13. Auch nochmal Danke, dass ich sowohl bei Favourit Author als auch Favourite Story auf deiner "Liste" bin.  
Danke, danke, danke!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zweisamkeit

"Edward. Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Das ist nicht so einfach", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Ich wollte es ihm ja erklären. Irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt.  
Ich war einfach nicht bereit dazu. Noch nicht.  
Wie sollte ich ihm denn erklären, dass das nicht meine erste Panikattacke war. Wenn ich davon anfangen würde, dann müsste ich ihm auch erklären, warum ich sie hatte.  
Dass ich sie wegen Phil hatte reichte nicht. Ich würde Edward erklären müssen, was Phil gemacht hatte.  
Ich müsste ihm erklären, an was ich mich erinnerte. Denn das war das Problem.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich in Situationen kam, die mich an Phil erinnerten, Situationen, die sich einfach zu ähnlich waren, hatte ich Panikattacken.  
Genauso, wie ich mich eben an die Ereignisse erinnert hatte.  
Als Mum nach Denver musste, hatte ich auch schon Panikattacken gehabt.  
Ich war allein mit Phil.  
Gefangen.  
Als Mum wieder zurück war hatten wir einen Film geschaut und sie hatte ihren Arm auf meine Schultern gelegt.  
Das hatte gereicht.  
Ich war durchgedreht.  
Ich hatte geschrieen und um mich geschlagen.  
Mum hatte sich Wochenlang Sorgen gemacht.  
Glücklicherweise hatte ich nicht Phils Namen genannt.  
Er hätte mich umgebracht, wenn er davon erfahren hätte.  
"Bella", fing Edward an und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn, so dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Seine Hand war eiskalt.  
Eigentlich wäre ich vor solch einer Berührung zurückgeschreckt, weil Phil mich immer zwang ihm in die Augen zu schauen, wenn er bei mir war, aber ich wusste, dass es Edward war und dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

Bei ihm fühlte ich mich wirklich sicher.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Was eben unten passiert ist... Ich möchte dir helfen."  
Edward hatte gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte.  
Mein Herz schien sich zu überschlagen.  
"Ich meine, ich weiß, was passiert ist. Meine Eltern haben es meinen Geschwistern und mir erklärt. Aber das weißt du ja.  
Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du solange geschwiegen hast. Du hättest doch zur Polizei gehen können. Du hättest diese ganzen Schmerzen nicht haben müssen... Weil..."  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Edward wirklich nach Worten suchen sah. Sonst schien er immer so "geordnet". Er wusste immer was er sagen sollte.  
Meine Antwort darauf schien ihn wirklich zu überraschen.  
"Weil ich es nicht Wert bin. Ich bin es nicht Wert. Ich bin nur eine Bürde. Außerdem, wer hätte..."  
Er ließ mich nicht aussprechen. Er fiel mir ins Wort und sagte das wohl schönste, was je jemand zu mir gesagt hatte.  
"Bella, du bist das wertvollste, was ich je getroffen hab. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du leidest. Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass du eine Bürde bist. Du... du... .  
Vielleicht sind die Umstände, unter welchen wir uns kennen gelernt haben nicht die Besten, aber trotzdem gibt es nichts wichtigeres im Moment."  
Edward war wirklich aufgebracht.  
Aber das war für mich nur zweitrangig. Ich nahm es eigentlich nur am Rande wahr.

Was mich viel mehr beschäftigte war die Tatsache, dass Edward mich gerade das wichtigste für ihn genannt.  
Er hatte es wirklich gesagt.  
Ich hatte es nicht geträumt.  
Aber warum? Ich war doch nichts besonderes. Warum wollte er mich?  
Warum sollte er mich mögen?  
"Kannst du bitte irgendetwas sagen, Bella. Irgendwas antworten. Es macht mich verrückt, wenn du schweigst", sagte Edward ungeduldig, als ich nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts erwidert hatte. Was sollte ich auch sagen?  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab ich schließlich zu.  
"Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht warum. Warum ich? Das ist für mich irgendwie nicht zu begreifen. Aber ich mag dich auch. Sehr", antwortete ich und meine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie nur noch ein flüstern war.  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich im Moment bin", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.  
Ich schaute auf.  
In seinen Augen sah ich, dass er die Reine Wahrheit sprach. Das war kein Witz. Er meinte es ernst.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde vor Freude zerspringen.  
Ich wäre am liebsten rumgesprungen, wie ein kleines Kind; Singend durch das Haus gerannt.  
Aber ich blieb wo ich war.  
Bei Edward.  
Auf seinem Schoß.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Die Zeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Edward war eigentlich die ganze Zeit bei mir. Wir verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen.  
Die Zeit, wenn Edward in der Schule war verbrachte ich mit Esme. Ich wollte eigentlich mit Edward in die Schule, aber Carlisle war strikt dagegen. Also blieb ich bei Esme.  
Es war wirklich schön. Ich half ihr die meiste Zeit das Haus aufzuräumen. Es war nie wirklich viel. Aber ich fühlte mich besser. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich bediente. Und so fühlte es sich nun mal an...  
Alice bestand jeden Morgen darauf, mich wie eine Puppe anzuziehen und zurecht zu machen.  
Sie meinte, jetzt wo es mir besser ginge, könnte ich nicht rumlaufen wie eine Oma. Also war ich ihr jeden Morgen eine Stunde ausgeliefert. Ich fragte mich, wie sie das schaffte. Sie selbst sah immer perfekt aus, wenn sie in die Schule ging. Und hatte auch noch Zeit mich fertig zu machen.  
Selbst Edwards Einwände konnten sie nicht davon abbringen.  
Jasper und Emmett waren wie Brüder. Nach meiner Panikattacke waren sie wirklich sauer auf Phil gewesen. Ich hatte wirkliche Mühe sie davon abzuhalten nach Phoenix zu fliegen und ihm irgendwas anzutun. Ich will gar nicht wissen, welchen Plan sie tatsächlich in die Tat umgesetzt hätten. Sie klangen alle nicht gut. Als ob sie aus einem Horrorfilm wären.  
Aber ich wusste ja, dass sie es nur gut meinten.  
Selbst mit Rosalie verstand ich mich besser. Noch lange nicht so gut, wie mit Alice. Aber sie mied mich nicht mehr. Sie half Alice sogar jeden Morgen mich zu "foltern".  
Auch wenn es "irgendwie" trotzdem spaß machte, freute ich mich auf meinen eigenen Kleiderschrank und die Möglichkeit mich alleine anzuziehen und mir die Haare zu machen (oder auch nicht).  
Carlisle schien zufrieden zu sein. Meine Werte waren im Normal - Bereich. Ich hatte noch einige Probleme mit meinen zitternden Händen, aber lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Es wurde seltener.  
Außerdem half Edward mir jedes Mal so gut es ging. Er versuchte mich abzulenken oder streichelte meine Hand. Meistens war das Ablenkung genug.  
Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich mich mochte.  
Zum Glück hatte ich keine Panikattacke mehr.  
Es war schon peinlich genug überhaupt eine gehabt zu haben.  
Mit Charlie hatte ich seitdem ein paar Mal telefoniert. Sein Kongress schien wirklich interessant für ihn zu sein, wobei ich nicht wusste, was man da so machte.

Mittlerweile war es Sonntag.  
Charlie würde in circa drei Stunden wieder zu Hause sein. Also sollte ich mich wohl auch so langsam auf den Heimweg vorbereiten.  
Alice bestand darauf, meine Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
Also musste ich das nicht machen.  
Dabei hätte ich so sehr etwas Zeit totschlagen wollen.  
Als sie fertig war stellte sie die Tasche auf das Gästebett.  
Sie hatte wirklich alles eingepackt. Wirklich alles. Sogar ihre Sachen, die ich anhatte.  
"Warum hast du mir deine Sachen denn auch eingepackt?", fragte ich sie irritiert.  
Alice schaute mich unschuldig an und sagte: "Sie stehen dir sowieso viel besser als mir, und ich hab doch noch genug. Zumindest vorerst. Ich werde demnächst mit Rosalie shoppen gehen, wenn du willst kannst du dich uns ja anschließen!"  
"Ich überleg es mir", antwortete ich völlig perplex.  
"Bella!", hörte ich plötzlich Edwards Stimme von unten.

Mir blieb das Herz einen Augenblick stehen. Seine Stimme war jedes Mal aufs neue so atemberaubend.  
"Ich komme!", antwortete ich und lief die Treppe runter. Ich wäre fast gefallen, aber Edward fing mich unten auf.  
"Ich hab alles fertig. Wir können los", erklärte Edward und reicht mir meine Jacke vom Kleiderhacken.  
Wir hatten uns geeinigt, dass wir die letzten Stunden zusammen verbringen wollten. Alleine, ohne seine Familie, die ständig um uns herumschwirrte.  
Edward hatte mich davon überzeugt, dass ein Spaziergang auch ganz schön sein könnte.  
Wir sprachen nicht viel während unseres Spaziergangs. Die meiste Zeit hatte Edward einen Arm um mich gelegt oder er hielt meine Hand.  
Sie war eiskalt, wie immer, und schien auch nie warm zu werden. Trotzdem war seine Haut glatt wie Seide.  
Er zeichnete Muster auf meinem Handrücken oder schaute mir in die Augen. Aber wir hatten nicht eine Sekunde ohne Hautkontakt. Es fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an.  
Seine Augenfarbe hatte sich im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen verändert. Sie hatten nicht länger den Rumfarbenen - Ton, sie waren eher Honigfarben.  
Wir liefen den Waldweg entlang und genossen einfach die gemeinsame Zeit.  
Ich dachte auch darüber nach, ob Edward mich irgendwann mal küssen würde, oder vielleicht auch mehr, aber im selben Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich das nicht konnte.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Ich vertraute Edward. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ich jedem anderen und sogar mir selbst vertraute.  
Aber ich konnte es noch nicht. Ich würde es versuchen, aber ich bräuchte Zeit. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mir die Zeit geben könnte.  
Er würde es doch sicher leid werden nur meine Hand zu halten.  
"Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte Edward und blieb abrupt stehen.  
Er legte seine zweite Hand in meine und schaute mich an.  
"Ist etwas?", fragte er besorgt.  
Das war eine Eigenschaft an Edward die ich wirklich liebte. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen darüber, wie es mir ging. Er fragte nicht nur aus Höfflichkeit, sondern weil es ihn wirklich interessierte.  
Ob er auch verstand, was in mir vorging? Würde er verstehen, dass ich im Moment nicht bereit für mehr war?  
"Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht", antwortete ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine perfekt modellierte Brust.  
Er legte seine Arme um mich und fragte: "Über was denn? Du weißt, dass ich alles wissen möchte, was dich beschäftigt."  
Ich nickte und sagte: "Ich weiß. Das ist es ja, was mich beschäftigt. Oder teilweise beschäftigt."  
"Was ist los?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Naja, es ist irgendwie peinlich..."  
"Was denn? Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Du bist das wichtigste, was ich habe", erwiderte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass er mir in die Augen schauen konnte.  
"Ich hab schon länger darüber nachgedacht, dass ich dir nicht das geben kann, was du vielleicht erwartest."  
Ich merkte, dass er etwas erwidern wollte. Aber als er meinen Blick sah schloss er seinen Mund wieder und ließ mich weiter sprechen.  
"Ich meine, dass das hier nicht genug ist", erklärte ich und deutete auf unsere Hände.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das geben kann, was du erwartest", flüsterte ich.  
Edward schaute mich erst verwundert an, schien aber dann zu verstehen, was ich meinte.  
"Bella. Ich weiß, dass das schwierig ist. Für uns beide. Aber wir schaffen das. Außerdem hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du dich nicht verändern sollst.  
Für nichts und niemanden und erst Recht nicht für mich", antwortete er und zog mich wieder näher an sich ran.  
Wir standen eine ganze Weile so da und genossen die Zweisamkeit.  
Es war so schön, einfach ein bisschen Zeit nur mit Edward zu verbringen.  
Sonst war immer jemand aus seiner Familie da oder direkt in der Nähe.  
"Warum beschäftigt es dich, dass ich alles über dich wissen möchte?", durchbrach Edward die Stille.  
"Weil ich so etwas noch nie erlebt habe. Selbst Damien und ich..., das war nie ernst. Auch wenn alle immer dachten, da wäre mehr, und wir sie in dem Glauben ließen. Da war nie mehr, als Freundschaft. Wir waren eher wie Bruder und Schwester. Haben uns fast alles erzählt und uns gegenseitig wirklich vertraut. Man wusste, man konnte auf den anderen bauen und stand nie allein da.  
Du siehst also, ich habe keine Erfahrungen mit Männern, abgesehen von... ihm", erklärte ich.  
Edward versteifte sich um mich herum.  
Er reagierte noch allergischer als Jasper oder Emmett auf dieses Thema.  
"Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun", knurrte Edward schon fast.  
"Halt mich einfach", erwiderte ich und er tat, wie ich gesagt hatte.  
Er hielt mich ganz fest im Arm, bis es Zeit war wieder zurück zu gehen.  
Wir schwiegen den ganzen Rückweg, aber das war in Ordnung.  
Wir hatten uns beide.  
Edward und mir genügte es, dass wir zusammen waren. Die Tage waren eigentlich sogar zu kurz um genügend Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Wir gingen so eng beieinander, wie es nur möglich war.  
Sein rechter Arm war um meine Taille gelegt und seine linke Hand ruhte in meiner rechten.  
Als wir in Sichtweite des Hauses kamen sahen wir Alice und Emmett vor der Haustür stehen.  
"Na ihr beiden! Habt ihr die Zweisamkeit genutzt?", hörten wir Emmetts dröhnende Stimme.  
"Emmett!", ermahnte Alice ihn und boxte ihn in die Seite.  
"Was gibt es denn?", fragte Edward und beide drehten sich wieder in unsere Richtung.  
"Charlie hat angerufen. Er landet früher als gedacht. Er müsste in einer halben Stunde wieder zu Hause sein", antwortete Alice.  
"In Ordnung. Dann bring ich Bella zurück."  
Alice verschwand kurz im Haus und kam mit meiner Tasche wieder nach draußen.  
Sie stellte sie auf den Beifahrersitz und kam dann zu Edward und mir.  
"Ich fahre euch hinterher. Sonst muss mein Bruderherz ja laufen", sagte sie scherzhaft.  
"Aber trotzdem verabschiede ich mich hier schon von dir. Es war wirklich schön, dass du da warst", fing sie an und ich lächelte verlegen.  
Sie hatte wohl den Grund vergessen.  
"Wir sehen uns dann Morgen in der Schule. Du kannst gerne etwas von deinen neuen Sachen anziehen!", fuhr sie fort und nahm mich in den Arm.  
Auch der Rest der Familie war mittlerweile nach draußen gekommen.  
Jasper umarmte mich, genauso wie Emmett und Carlisle. Sie waren sehr vorsichtig.  
Rosalie umarmte mich ebenfalls und sagte, dass ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen könnte, wenn ich ein Problem hätte.  
Esme gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn ich bald mal wieder käme.  
Da ich ja nun mit Edward zusammen war würde das bestimmt kein Problem werden.  
Sie würden mich wohl eher raus schmeißen müssen.  
Bei ihnen fühlte man sich einfach zu schnell zu wohl.  
Sie waren jetzt schon alle wie eine zweite Familie.  
Nachdem sich alle verabschiedet hatten brachte Edward mich zur Beifahrertür meiner Trucks.  
Er selbst stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.  
Meine Tasche stellte ich zwischen meine Füße.  
Edward fuhr genauso, wie Emmett.  
Das musste wohl in der Familie liegen.  
Ein Gen, welches ich nicht besaß.  
Selbst Alice hinter uns fuhr wie eine Verrückte.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Truck gleich sterben würde.  
Edward hielt das Gaspedal die ganze Zeit gedrückt. Von bremsen hatte er wohl nich nichts gehört.  
Ich war schon fast erleichtert, als wir bei mir ankamen.  
Ich würde mich wohl an den Fahrstil gewöhnen müssen.  
Edward fuhr in die Einfahrt und stieg aus. Zu schnell, dass ich kaum mitbekam, wie er das anstellte, war er schon an meiner Tür und hielt sie auf.  
Ich nahm meine Tasche und stieg aus. Sobald ich aus meinem Truck ausgestiegen war hatte Edward mir die Tasche schon aus der Hand genommen.  
Er trug sie bis zur Tür und wartete, bis ich sie aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Er kam mit mir rein und stellte sie Tasche auf den Boden vor die Treppe.  
Dann drehte er sich zu mir und nahm meine Hände in seine.  
"Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon. Schlaf gut und träum was schönes", sagte Edward und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ganz zart und vorsichtig.  
Es fühlte sich schön an.  
Es prickelte, wo seine Lippen meine Haut berührten.  
"Das werde ich bestimmt", flüsterte ich.  
"Ich wünsch dir auch eine Gute Nacht."  
Wir schauten uns noch einen Moment in die Augen und dann ging er.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr schreibt mir eine Review! ;p_

GvLG BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	12. AN

Hi!

Eigentlich wollte ich heute oder morgen das neue Kapitel Hochladen, aber ich kann nicht…

Ich musste gestern meine Hündin Leonie einschläfern lassen und ich hab in Moment einfach nicht die Kraft weiter zu schreiben, oder das neue Kapitel abzutippen.

Ich hab es fast fertig, aber ich fühl mich nicht in der Lage es zu beenden.

Ich fühl mich einfach so leer.... Also ob ich meine „Gravity" verloren hätte und im Universum herumfliege ohne eine Ahnung wohin.

Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich. Aber sie war einfach ein Familienmitglied….

Ich hoffe, dass ich bald wieder weiterschreiben kann, denn es macht wirklich Spaß, vor allem, wenn man Reviews bekommt…

Ich schreib ein kleines Extra, als Entschädigung dafür, dass ihr länger warten müsst....

Gebt mir einfach ein paar Tage Zeit wieder zur Normalität zurück zu kehren. Raus aus dem Zombie-Status....

GvLG BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	13. Chapter 12 Geister der Vergangenheit

_Hi!  
Ich hab wieder ein neues Kapitel von "Finding Gravity". Ich hab es ein klein wenig verändert. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Fassung ist es nicht ganz so "fluffig".  
Das gefiel mir irgendwie nicht mehr...  
Danke für alle, die mir geschrieben haben. Ich hab die letzten Tage eigentlich nichts gemacht. Aber heute Morgen hatte ich dann wieder Lust zu schreiben.  
Danke an Yui18, rockstarbaby85, Ina13, kadda, couchkartoffel und bellsangel.  
Es ist komisch, so ohne Hund....Da fehlt was.  
Aber ich lass euch jetzt mal lesen.  
Viel spaß!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Geister der Vergangenheit

Charlie kam kurz nach mir nach Hause.  
Ich hatte gerade soviel Zeit meine Wäsche zu sortieren und die erste Maschine voll Wäsche anzustellen.  
"Hey Bells! Bin wieder da."  
"Hi Dad!", antwortete ich und ging hoch.  
Charlie war in der Küche.  
"Hey Dad. Hast du Hunger?"  
"Ein wenig. Bist du schon lange zurück?"  
"Nein. Bin kurz vor die angekommen", antwortete ich kurz und suchte im Kühlschrank nach einer Idee für was zu Essen.  
Aber es war nichts drinnen. Nichts bei dem ich dachte: `Daraus kann man etwas machen.´  
"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich einfach eine Pizza mache?", fragte ich. "Ich muss dringend mal wieder einkaufen gehen."  
Charlie nickte. Also holte ich eine Pizza aus der Gefrierkühltruhe und legte sie auf ein Backblech.  
"Wie war deine Woche?", fragte Charlie als ich das Blech gerade in den Ofen schob.  
"War wirklich schön. Wir hatten viel Spaß, haben DVD geschaut und so was", antwortete ich und deckte den Tisch.  
"Schön. Das freut mich."  
Die Pizza war innerhalb von 15 Minuten fertig.  
Dummerweise griff ich die Topflappen nicht richtig an, als ich die Pizza aus dem Ofen holen wollte und verbrannte mich.  
"Shit!"  
Ich ließ das Blech los und hielt meinen Finger schnell unter kaltes Wasser.  
Das würde eine richtig schöne Brandblase geben.  
Das kalte Wasser tat wirklich gut.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Bells?", fragte Charlie und stand auf. Er nahm das Backblech und stellte es auf den Tisch.  
"Ja, geht schon wieder. Ich hab mich nur etwas verbrannt. Ich hol mir schnell eine Salbe und versorg meine Hand.  
Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen zu Essen", erklärte ich und lief die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer.  
Das Objekt meiner Begierde, die Fenistil- Salbe stand im Spiegelschrank ganz oben.  
Ich hatte einige Mühe nicht hinzu fallen, als ich nach ihr griff.  
Ich tupfte sie vorsichtig auf meine Hand.  
Es hatte sich schon eine große Brandblase gebildet, obwohl ich sofort gekühlt hatte.  
Die Fenistil wirkte etwas schmerzlindernd.  
Ich schnappte mir das Verbandszeug und verpackte sie Blase vorsichtig in einem Verband. Er sah sogar halbwegs professionell aus. Zumindest würde er seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
Als ich damit fertig war ging ich wieder zu Charlie.  
"Soll ich dich zu einem Arzt bringen?", fragte er, als er meine Hand sah.  
"Nein, nein. Schon gut. Das ist in ein paar Tagen wieder verheilt. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass die Blase aufgeht. Das würde nur noch mehr weh tun."  
Ich nahm mir ein Stück Pizza und setzte mich zu ihm.  
Ich hatte nicht viel Hunger, also genügte mir ein Stück.

Charlie bestand darauf, dass er die Küche wieder in Ordnung brachte. Und spülen durfte ich auch nicht. Also ging ich in mein Zimmer und schaute nach Mails.  
Mum hatte mir geschrieben:

Hi Bella!  
Wie geht es dir? Du hast dich länger nicht mehr gemeldet. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?  
Phil und ich haben überlegt, ob wir dich bald mal besuchen kommen.  
Na ja, eigentlich war es Phils Idee. Ich vermiss dich doch so sehr....  
Wir dachten, es wäre eine schöne Idee, dann könnten wir deinen Geburtstag zusammen feiern. Was hältst du davon?  
Meld dich bald!  
Vermiss dich.  
Mum

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Ich war doch gerade glücklich.  
Ich hatte Edward und verstand mich auch viel besser mit Charlie.  
Außerdem hatte ich es doch gerade erst geschafft eine Woche ohne Drogen auszuhalten.  
Ich vermisste Mum natürlich auch. Wir waren nie lange voneinander getrennt, aber sie durfte nich kommen. Nicht, wenn das bedeutete, dass Phil mitkam.  
Das ging nicht. Das konnte ich nicht schaffen.  
Wie sollte ich das denn schaffen?  
Wie sollte ich mit so jemanden meinen Geburtstag feiern?  
Ich konnte nicht so einfach tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich das in Phoenix so lange geschafft hatte.  
Ich konnte das nicht mehr.  
Forks sollte "Phil- Freie- Zone" bleiben.  
Er hatte mir mein Leben in Phoenix zur Hölle gemacht, das konnte er nicht auch noch hier in Forks machen.  
Er hatte mir doch schon soviel genommen. Reichte es nicht langsam?  
Was sollte ich den Edward und Alice sagen, wenn er wirklich kam?  
Edward würde ihn umbringen und Emmett und Jasper würden ihm dabei helfen.  
Das dürfte einfach nicht passieren.  
Warum jetzt?  
Warum überhaupt?  
Es lief doch alles gerade so gut!

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Ich musste eine Möglichkeit finden Phil von Forks fern zu halten.  
Aber zuerst Mal musste ich meiner Mum antworten. Sie machte sich schon genug Sorgen.

Hi Mum!  
Hier ist alles in Ordnung.  
Charlie war auf einem Kongress und ist heute zurück gekommen.  
Ich war bei Freunden. War eine super Woche. Wir hatte viel Spaß.  
Über meinen Geburtstag hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht.  
Du musst nicht extra her fliegen. Wir feiern einfach irgendwann, wenn dich besuchen komme.  
Okay?  
Vermiss dich auch.  
Hab dich lieb.  
Bella

Von Edward schrieb ich ihr erst Mal nichts.  
Ich wusste ja nicht, wie Phil reagieren würde.  
Ich traute ihm alles zu.  
Und ich wollte mir mein Glück von ihm nicht zerstören lassen.  
Ich hatte noch eine Mail. Von Damien.

Hi Bells!  
Wie geht's? Alles in Ordnung?  
Ich hab mir gedacht, ich komm nächstes Wochenende mal vorbei.  
Immerhin hast du nur einmal jedes Jahr Geburtstag. Das müssen wir doch feiern!  
Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen? Damit die Party so richtig läuft! ;D  
Ich dachte mir, du könntest mir Forks mal zeigen! Ich muss doch mal schauen, ob es wirklich so schlimm ist.  
Meld dich.  
Damien

Ich drückte auf antworten und begann zu schreiben:

Hi Damien,  
mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut.  
Im Moment.  
Ich erklär es dir irgendwann mal...  
Irgendwie geht die Zeit hier so schnell um. Nächste Woche Geburtstag. Wow!  
Forks ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte.  
Wäre echt super, wenn du kommen würdest. Ich hab hier echt gute Freunde gefunden.  
Die musst du unbedingt kennen lernen.  
Bye Bella

Ich sendete sie und schaltete meinen Laptop wieder aus.  
Es war noch zu früh, um ins Bett zu gehen, Hausaufgaben hatte ich keine, zumindest wusste ich nicht welche, und sonst war eigentlich auch nichts zutun.  
Ich könnte schauen, ob Dad viel Schmutzwäsche hatte, wenn es genug war könnte ich heute noch eine Maschine waschen.  
So wie ich ihn kannte hatte er seine Wäsche einfach vor die Waschmaschine geschmissen.  
Ich ging in den Keller und fand dort alles so vor, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Dad hatte seinen Koffer an die Wand gestellt und die schmutzige Wäsche lag fast unsortiert auf einem Stapel.  
Seine Unterwäsche hatte Charlie schon sortiert. Das war etwas, was wir beide machten, denn Wäsche waschen konnte Charlie. Irgendwie.  
Ich sortierte noch schnell die Weiß- und die Buntwäsche und machte mich dann dran, die erste Maschine voll Wäsche auszuräumen und aufzuhängen.  
Danach stellte ich eine neue an.  
Das wäre eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen, aber ich musste ja irgendwie die Zeit rum kriegen. Und es konnte ja auch nicht schaden, wenn Charlie seine Wäsche schnell wieder zurück bekam.  
Trotzdem kostete mich das ganze grade mal eine halbe Stunde. Auch wenn ich extra gründlich war und jede einzelne Hosentasche überprüfte.  
Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht schneller vergehen.  
Ich konnte doch noch nicht ins Bett. Wir hatten gerade einmal acht Uhr.  
Charlie würde mich anschauen, als ob ich ein Alien wäre, wenn ich ihm jetzt sagte, dass ich ins Bett wollte.  
Aber was sollte ich denn sonst machen?

"Dad. Ich geh in mein Zimmer, noch ein bisschen lesen. Gute Nacht!"  
Er schaute kurz vom Fernseher auf und sagte dann: "Gute Nacht."  
Ich ging in meine Zimmer und suchte mir ein Buch aus meinem Regal.  
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und begann zu lesen. Aber irgendwie konnte mich das Buch nicht fesseln. Jedes Mal schweifte ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder ab und dachte an das kommende Wochenende.  
Damien und meine Mum würden wahrscheinlich kommen. Das wäre wirklich schön. Ich vermisste beide wirklich. Aber Mum würde Phil mitbringen.

Ich musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Als ich aufwachte war es kurz nach sieben.  
"Scheiße! Verschlafen!", fluchte ich und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
Zum duschen war keine Zeit mehr. Ich hatte Glück, wenn ich überhaupt noch pünktlich kam. Also putzte ich mir schnell die Zähne und bürstete meine Haare, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte.  
Auch zum Frühstücken blieb keine Zeit mehr. Also nahm ich mir schnell zwei Scheiben Brot, legte Wurst drauf und packte das Ganze ein.  
Es lief sehr chaotisch ab, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mir jetzt noch irgendetwas besonderes zu zaubern.  
Ich ging schnell noch mal in mein Zimmer und zog mir frische Sachen an, schnappte mir dann meine Tasche und fuhr so schnell wie möglich in die Schule.  
Ich kam gerade auf den Parkplatz, als es klingelte.  
Ich hatte Glück, ich kam gerade so vor dem Lehrer in die Klasse gerannt. Ohne zu stolpern, welch ein Wunder!  
Der Unterricht verlief eigentlich ganz schnell.  
Ich hatte nicht sehr viel verpasst. Das würde ich locker aufholen können.  
Angela und Mike boten mir ihre Notizen an, damit ich schnell wieder mitkam. Das Angebot nahm ich Dankend an.  
Als die Pause begann packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und ging.  
Edward wartete im Flur auf mich.  
"Guten Morgen!", sagte er und griff meine unverletzte Hand. "Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?"  
Alle um uns herum blieben stehen und schauten interessiert zu.  
"Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich. "Haushaltsunfall", erklärte ich weiter und wir gingen gemeinsam in die Mensa.  
Edwards Geschwister warteten schon.  
An Alice Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass sie mit meiner Kleiderwahl nicht zufrieden war.  
Edward und ich setzten uns und ich packte mein Notdürftig zusammen gepacktes Frühstück aus.  
Alice fragte mich nach meiner Hand und ich erklärte ihr wie es dazu gekommen war.  
"Habt ihr keinen Hunger?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.  
Ich war die einzige am Tisch die aß. Und es war komisch, wenn man dabei von fünf Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde.  
"Wir haben zu Hause gegessen", antwortete Rosalie.  
Irgendwie schienen sie nie zu Essen. Ich hatte sie in der ganzen Woche bei ihnen nicht einmal etwas essen sehen. Esme hatte zwar jeden Tag gekocht, aber ich schien die einzige zu sein, die aß.  
"Und hast du fürs nächste Wochenende schon Pläne?", fragte Alice.  
"Ja schon, irgendwie", antwortete ich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: `Auch wenn sie mir nicht sonderlich gefallen.´  
"Warum denn?"  
"Was machst du denn?", fragte Alice anstatt zu antworten.  
"Ich hab Geburtstag", antwortete ich kleinlaut und hoffte, dass sie das Thema nicht ausbreitete.  
Natürlich wurden meine Wünsche nicht erfüllt.  
"Super. Ich hab schon einige Ideen! Das wird super!", erklärte Alice enthusiastisch.  
"Ich hab keine Zeit."  
Rosalie und Alice schauten mich beide entsetzt an. "Wie kannst du an diesem Tag keine Zeit haben?"  
Sie war genau wie Alice. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon eine Gästeliste im Kopf.  
"Meine Mutter kommt", erklärte ich.  
Edward griff meine Hand, als ob er schon wüsste, dass Phil mitkam.  
Sollte ich ihm das verschweigen?  
Es wäre eigentlich nicht fair. Sie hatten mir so sehr geholfen. Und mitbekommen würden sie es sowieso. Also wäre es doch das Beste, wenn ich es ihnen erzählte, oder?  
Ich war mir absolut nicht sicher.  
Es verschweigen oder erzählen?  
Vielleicht würden sie mir helfen können. Vielleicht hatten sie ja eine gute Idee...

"Meine Mum kommt nicht alleine", erklärte ich so leise wie nur möglich.  
Edward verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Hand und ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, denn langsam wurde es schmerzhaft.  
Es war klar, dass er und seine Geschwister sofort wussten, was ich meinte.  
"Auf keinen Fall!", platzte es aus Edward raus. "Du bleibst auf keinen Fall zu Hause. Er kommt nicht in deine Nähe."  
"Er wird bestimmt nichts versuchen, wenn meine Mum und mein Dad in der Nähe sind. Außerdem kommt Damien auch", erklärte ich.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Phil in Schutz nahm, aber ich musste versuchen es zu vermeiden, dass meine Eltern etwas mitbekamen.  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich recht hatte. Ansonsten hätte ich ein Problem.  
Im Inneren hoffte ich, dass meine Mum auf die Mail einging, aber diese Hoffnung war nicht allzu groß. Ich kannte meine Mum. Und die Reise schien schon geplant zu sein.  
"Du wirst trotzdem nicht zu Hause bleiben!", sagte Edward und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Es wäre wirklich besser Bella, wenn du nicht zu Hause wärst", sagte Jasper.  
"Ich bleibe bei ihr!", fiel Alice in die Diskussion ein. "Rosalie, Bella und ich machen eine Pyjama-Party. Dann wird nichts passieren.  
Ich war wirklich dankbar für Alice Idee. Hätte sie mir nicht geholfen, dann hätten Edward, Emmett und Jasper mich wahrscheinlich entführt. Nur damit ich "sicher" war.  
"Wir werden sehen", sagte er. "Ich bin damit noch nicht ganz einverstanden, aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal in den Unterricht. Die Pause ist gleich vorbei."  
Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kleinkind. Es war fast wieder genauso, wie kurz nach der Trennung meiner Eltern, als es drum ging, wann ich bei Charlie sein dürfte.  
Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Biologieunterricht.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass er so nah bei dir ist", flüsterte Edward im Unterricht.  
Ich nickte.  
Ich verstand ihn ja. Ich wollte selbst nicht so nah bei ihm sein, aber ich würde weder Mum noch Dad davon erzählen. Und solange ich das nicht tat, würde ich zu Hause bleiben müssen.  
Es würde hoffentlich genügen, wenn Rosalie, Alice und Damien da waren.

Der restliche Tag verlief eigentlich recht schnell.  
Die ganze Schule schaute Edward und mich irritiert an.  
Warum war es denn so wichtig, dass Edward mit mir zusammen war?  
Von Jessica und Lauren erntete ich nur Feindselige Blicke. Angela war die einzige, die mich völlig normal behandelte. Sie machte keine große Sache daraus, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war. Und dafür war ich wirklich dankbar.  
Sport konnte ich glücklicherweise nicht mitmachen. Also schaute ich nur vom Rand aus zu.  
Nach der Schule fuhr ich einkaufen und dann nach Hause.  
Kochen war nicht ganz so einfach, aber es ging irgendwie. Ich war einfach langsamer. Ich hatte noch ungefähr 45 Minuten Zeit um fertig zu werden. Das sollte wirklich reichen.  
Ich war fast fertig, als das Telefon klingelte.  
"Ja!", meldete ich mich.  
"Hallo Bella!", hörte ich eine Stimme am anderen Ende und versteinerte.  
Am liebste hätte ich das Telefon fallen gelassen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.  
Warum musste er anrufen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und gefiel's euch? Reviews sind eindeutig erwünscht! Ich brauch doch was zum lesen, jetzt wo ich zwei Tage schulfrei hab. ;D  
Für alle die mir eine Review schreiben hab ich ein Extra (wie versprochen) vorbereitet. Es ist das Telefonat von Bella mit Phil...  
Also, wer das lesen will muss nur auf das grüne Knöpfchen drücken....._

_***Update*** Das Extra kann ich nur schicken, wenn ihr mir "Signed" - Reviews schickt. Bei Anonymen weiß ich doch nicht wohin ich das schicken soll....  
An Alica: Schick mir eine "Signed"-Review (dafür musst du angemeldet sein), dann schick ich dir auch das Extra._

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	14. Chapter 13 Versuchung

_Hi!  
Ich hab wieder ein neues Kapitel von "Finding Gravity"! Ab jetzt wird es erst Mal richtig spannend.... Das Kapitel ist aber eigentlich nur eine Art Einleitung, weil ich nicht einfach im Geschehen anfangen kann. Das nächste ist fast fertig und ich arbeite schon an einem kleinen Extra dafür....  
Außerdem hab ich für die Sommerferien viele Ideen, also könnt ihr euch schon mal freuen! ;D_

_Danke für die Reviews.  
8 Stück, bis jetzt das meiste, was ich für ein Kapitel bekommen hab. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich wieder so viele bekäme...Ich beantworte natürlich jede...  
Danke an: rockstarbaby85, Katim, Alica, Yui18, Evilchen, bellsangel, couchkartoffel und danacull....  
Ist immer wieder so schön, wie bei der ersten Review!_

_Achso, da es beim letzten Kapitel einige Verwirrung gab; die Extras kann ich nur verschicken, wenn ich weiß wohin. Das heißt, bei anonymen Reviews geht das nicht...._

_Aber jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Versuchung

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende, bis zu meinem Geburtstag, vergingen wie im Flug. Die Zeit schien schneller zu laufen, als ob sie mich verspotten wollte.  
Ich konnte sie schon lachen hören: `Auf, auf, mit großen Schritten in dein Verderben!´  
Charlie hatte zum Glück nach dem Telefonat mit Phil nicht bemerkt, oder er hatte es einfach für sich behalten... Das wusste ich nicht.  
Charlie war manchmal sehr schwer zu deuten.  
Edward und Alice waren die einzigen, denen ich von meinem Telefonat erzählt hatte. Vor den beiden konnte man kein Geheimnis haben. Das war unmöglich.  
Sie schienen eine Art Radar für so was zu haben.  
Sie hatten mich gefragt, ob es in Ordnung sei, wenn sie es ihrer Familie erzählten und ich hatte nichts dagegen.  
Ich wollte das nicht oft wiederholen müssen, also war ich sehr dankbar, dass sie mich fragten.  
Alice hatte sogar einen "Plan" gemacht, wer wann bei mir sein würde.  
Eigentlich fand ich das total kindisch, aber es war nötig. Würde Phil mich auch nur einmal alleine antreffen, dann hätte ich schon verloren.  
Ich hatte keine Lust auf Phils "Überraschung", wie er es am Telefon genannt hatte.  
Damien hatte fest zu gesagt, deshalb wartete ich jetzt am Flughafen in Port Angeles auf seine Ankunft.  
Seine Maschine war vor einigen Minuten gelandet, also sollte er wohl bald in Sichtweite kommen.  
Ich freute mich richtig ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Es fühlte sich schon wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, seit unserem letzten Treffen am Tag bevor ich nach Forks musste.  
"Hi Bells! Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen!", sagte Damien, bevor er mich umarmte.  
Typisch Damien, immer von hinten anschleichen!  
"Ich freu mich auch", erwiderte ich.  
Damien trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute mich an.  
"Du hast abgenommen. Du bist viel zu dürr! Bekommst du in Forks nicht genug zu essen? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.  
"Außerdem hast du monstermäßige Augenringe. Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber du siehst schrecklich aus. Als ob du seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hast!"  
Damien hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Er war schon immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen. Natürlich würden ihm meine Augenringe auffallen.  
Warum hatte ich auch nur gedacht, dass sie ihm nicht auffallen würden?  
Er hatte recht.  
Ich hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Seit Phils Anruf.  
Es war nicht schon genug, dass ich mit meinem Entzug zu kämpfen hatte. Nein, seit Phil angerufen hatte, hatte ich nicht eine Nacht durchgeschlafen.  
Ständig wachte ich auf, weil ich Albträume hatte.  
Egal wo ich war, die Gedanken an Phil ließen mich einfach nicht mehr los.  
Edward machte sich auch schon Sorgen, genauso, wie seine ganze Familie. Er merkte natürlich, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Aber gab es überhaupt etwas, was ihm nicht auffiel?  
Er hatte sogar Carlisle darum gebeten mir ein Schlafmittel zu geben, als ich ihm von meinen Schlafstörungen erzählt hatte.  
Ihm gefiel die Idee von Phil so nah, in Forks, immer noch nicht.  
Aber was sollte ich machen?  
Mum und er würden in einigen Stunden landen.  
Zum Glück hatte Charlie sich bereit erklärt die beiden nach seiner Schicht ab zu holen.  
"Komm, lass uns erst Mal zu meinem Auto gehen. Du möchtest doch sicher Forks endlich sehen!", lenkte ich ab.  
Ich war froh, dass er nicht weiter nach meinen Augenringen fragte.  
"Und wie!", antwortete Damien sarkastisch und nahm seine Taschen.  
Wir gingen zum Auto und luden seine Sachen ein. Anschließend fuhren wir nach Forks.  
"Das ist ja ein verschlafenes Nest!", verkündete Damien als wir das Haus erreicht hatten.  
"Wie überlebst du das hier nur? Das ist alles so... grün!"  
Ich musste bei Damiens Aussage lächeln. Immerhin hatte ich genau das selbe gedacht, als ich nach Forks gekommen war.  
"Man gewöhnt sich daran mit dem richtigen Antrieb!"  
Hätte ich das doch bloß nicht gesagt, denn Damien wollte natürlich wissen welcher Antrieb. Und das wollte ich nicht unbedingt jetzt vor unserem Haus erklären.  
"Siehst du nachher. Lass uns erst Mal dein Zeug ins Haus bringen."  
Ich brachte Damien in mein Zimmer.  
Dort lag schon die Luftmatratze auf dem Boden.  
Charlie hatte sie nur widerwillig besorgt. Ihm gefiel die Idee nicht, dass ich mit Damien in einem Zimmer war. Oder überhaupt mit einem männlichen Wesen...  
Wenn er doch nur von Edward wüsste, dann würde er das wahrscheinlich lockerer sehen.  
Das Wohnzimmer war ja schon für Mum und Phil reserviert, also musste Charlie damit leben, dass Damien bei mir im Zimmer schlief.  
"Du kannst ja schon mal deine Sachen ausräumen und dich ein wenig einrichten. Ich geh runter in die Küche und bereite das Abendessen zu. Dazu hat Charlie nämlich echt kein Talent."  
"In Ordnung. Ich komm dann nach."

Charlie hatte sich gewünscht, dass ich Boeuf machte. Das war zwar nicht ganz mein Favorit, aber trotzdem in Ordnung.  
So würde Charlie hoffentlich nicht ganz so unfreundlich gegenüber Damien sein.  
Damien kam kurz nach mir runter und schaute mir dabei zu wie ich kochte.  
Währenddessen sprachen wir viel über Phoenix. Über Neuigkeiten und solche Sachen.  
Dadurch, dass ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinen anderen Freunden aus Phoenix hatte, war es einiges, was ich nicht wusste.  
Im Nachhinein wunderte es mich nicht, dass ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen hatte. Die meiste Zeit hatten wir sowieso nur Party gemacht oder waren total zugedröhnt gewesen.  
Wirkliche Gespräche hatten wir nie geführt.  
Damien war wohl der einzige, der mich kannte.

Es war fast halb acht, genauer gesagt 19.27Uhr, als meine persönliche Hölle begann.  
"Hi Bella. Ich hab dich so vermisst", sagte meine Mutter, als sie das Haus betrat und mich sah. Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Mum! Schön das du da bist. Du hast mir auch gefehlt."  
Phil überging ich bei der Begrüßung einfach. Es gab nichts, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte.  
"Mmh, das riecht aber lecker. Ist das Essen schon fertig?"  
"Ja Dad. Setzt euch! Das Essen ist fertig."  
Ich selbst setzte mich neben Mum und Damien. Hauptsache nicht neben Phil.  
Während des Essens sprach keiner etwas.  
Die Stille war echt unangenehm, aber mir fiel auch nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte.  
Was mich noch mehr störte, war Phils Blick, der sich durch mich durch zu bohren schien.  
Als ob er sich schon vorstellte, was er als nächstes mit mir machen konnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken hätte ich am liebsten gekotzt!  
Wie sollte ich das denn die nächsten Tage aushalten?  
Phil und meine Mum würden 4 Tage bleiben.  
Vier Tage!

Nach dem Essen erklärten Mum und Dad sich bereit sich um den Abwasch zu kümmern. Da ich so schön gekocht hatte, wäre das, das mindeste, was sie machen könnten, meinte Mum.  
Ich hätte ja protestiert, aber mit Mum zu streiten war nicht das, was ich wollte.  
Damien und ich gingen solange nach draußen.  
Erstens wollte er Forks sehen und zweitens war jede Möglichkeit weg von Phil zu kommen eine die ich nutzen würde.  
Da Damien leider nur morgen bleiben konnte und Sonntag-Morgen schon wieder fliegen musste, würden Alice und Rosalie ab da bei mir übernachten.  
Charlie hatte zwar etwas irritiert geschaut, als ich ihn gefragt hatte, ob die beiden bei mir übernachten könnten. Aber zum Glück hatte er zugestimmt.  
Sie waren ihm lieber, als wenn Damien noch länger da blieb. Zwei Nächte waren genug für Charlie.  
"Du hast mir das letzte Mal geschrieben, dass Forks doch nicht so schlimm sei. Und vorhin deine Anmerkung mit dem "richtigen Antrieb"... Was steckt denn dahinter?", fragte Damien und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Es gibt verschiedene Gründe, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Charlie so weit weg wohnt von Phoenix. Und ich ihn so selten sehe", fing ich an und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: `Außerdem ist es schön weit weg von Phil!´  
"Aber der Hauptgrund ist, dass ich hier richtige Freunde gefunden hab... und Edward", erklärte ich.  
"Edward?"  
"Ja, Edward. Mein Freund. Du lernst ihn morgen kennen."  
"Was ist so besonders an ihm? Und warum hast du mir nicht früher von ihm erzählt? Ich dachte wir wären wie Geschwister, oder vielleicht noch mehr..."  
In seiner Stimme war ein komischer Unterton, den ich nicht deuten konnte.  
Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er sich mehr erhoffte?  
"Ich weiß Damien. Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte es nicht früher erzählen. Er ist einfach so... faszinierend und ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich was wird.  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das erklären soll, aber er ist einfach so geheimnisvoll. Da ist irgendwas, was ihn umgibt, und das macht ihn nur noch interessanter. Ich mag ihn einfach.  
Sei bitte nicht sauer."  
Damien nickte.  
"Na dann muss ich ihn mir mal anschauen!", erwiderte er lachend, aber ich merkte, dass er geknickt war.  
"Ich muss doch schauen, ob er gut genug für meine Schwester ist!"  
"Sei nicht zu gemein. Er ist mir wichtig. Außerdem können seine Brüder ziemlich angsteinflössend und gefährlich werden."  
Nur nicht unbedingt für Damien, sondern eher für Phil.  
Wenn er nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, dann könnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren.  
Jasper und Emmett waren überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass Phil zu meinem Geburtstag kam, aber was wollten sie denn machen?  
Er war der Ehemann meiner Mum, also war er automatisch mit dabei.  
"Oohhh! Ich hab Angst!", scherzte Damien.  
Ich musste lachen.  
So hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht.  
Mit Damien schien immer alles so leicht. Als ob es ein Scherz wäre.  
Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob er überhaupt wusste, wie ernsthaft das Leben eigentlich war. Oder sein konnte.  
"Lust auf richtigen Spaß?", fragte Damien plötzlich.  
Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Döschen raus.  
"Ich hab ein vorgezogenes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich", fuhr er fort und öffnete das Döschen.  
Drinnen lagen Pillen.  
Ecsteasy!  
"Damien, ich kann nicht", versuchte ich abzulenken.  
"Ach komm schon. Die sind wirklich gut!"  
Warum musste das so schwer sein?  
Nicht nur, dass ich gegen ihn "kämpfen" musste. Nein, gegen meinen Körper musste ich auch ankämpfen.  
`Nur eine Pille´, konnte ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf hören. `Nur eine Pille und es geht dir besser!´  
`Lass es Bella!´, sagte die andere. `Was würden Edward und Alice von dir denken? Und Carlisle? Du willst ihn doch nicht enttäuschen!´  
`Eine Pille schadet doch keinem´, wiederholte die andere.  
"Komm schon Bella! Zier dich nicht so. Allein macht das keinen Spaß!"  
"Also gut. Aber nur eine", stimmte ich schließlich zu.  
Damien reichte mir das Döschen.  
Ich wollte mir gerade eine Pille rausnehmen, als Alice auftauchte und Edward direkt hinter ihr.  
"Bella! Nein!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.  
Sie mussten uns schon länger beobachtet haben, woher sollten sie denn sonst wissen, was ich vorhatte.  
Und trotzdem waren sie mir vorher nicht aufgefallen.  
"Wer ist das Bella?", fragte Damien überrascht.  
"Ich bin Alice, das ist Edward", antwortete Alice und kam zu mir. Sie nahm die Pillen und schmiss sie so weit wie es ging.  
"Hey! Was soll das denn?", schrie Damien. "Das war teuer!"  
"Ja, das war teuer", stimmte Alice zu und grinste ihn an.  
Edward kam nun auch zu mir.  
Für einen Augenblick schien er enttäuscht.  
Er stellte sich hinter mich und legte die Arme um meine Taille.  
"Du hast uns einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schlecht.  
Ich hätte beinahe wieder Drogen genommen.  
Ich hätte alles zunichte gemacht, was ich erreicht hatte und alle anderen enttäuscht.  
Vor allem Edward.  
Ich wusste genau, dass ich die Pillen genommen hätte, wenn Edward und Alice nicht aufgetaucht wären.  
Ich merkte, wie mein Körper förmlich nach einer Pille schrie. Ich war schwach und noch lange nicht frei von meiner Sucht.  
Es würde noch lange dauern, bis ich soweit war, dass ich ablehnen konnte, wenn mir jemand Drogen anbot.  
Aber ich würde es schaffen. Irgendwann.  
"Das ist also Edward", sagte Damien und musterte ihn.  
Er mochte ihn nicht. Das wusste ich.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würden sowohl Alice als auch Edward jetzt tot sein.  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber plötzlich hatte ich das starke Bedürfnis Damien zu provozieren und ihm zu zeigen, dass ich zu Edward gehörte.  
Deshalb lehnte ich mich demonstrativ gegen Edwards Brust.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nun auch tot umfallen müssen. Aber das war mir egal.  
Ich wusste, dass ich Edward brauchte. Er war das wichtigste für mich.  
Auch wenn das über kurz oder lang bedeutete, dass ich die Freundschaft zu Damien nicht weiter halten könnte. Zumindest nicht mehr so eng wie jetzt.  
Es wäre eine zu große Versuchung, denn offensichtlich hatte ich noch nicht gelernt "Nein" zu sagen.  
Als ob Edward wusste, was ich vorhatte, zog er mich noch näher an sich heran und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
Damien schien förmlich zu kochen.  
Was hatte er denn plötzlich?  
"Ich denke, wir sollten dann zurück gehen, Bella. Deine Mum und Phil möchten sicher auch noch Zeit mit dir verbringen."  
"Ja. Geh du schon mal vor. Du kennst den Weg sicher. Ich muss noch was klären und komm dann nach."  
"Okay. Bis gleich", antwortete er widerwillig.  
"Ja."  
Damien ging Richtung Charlies Haus und ich drehte mich um, so dass ich Edward anschauen konnte.  
"Er mag mich nicht", war das Erste was er sagte.  
Ich nickte nur, denn ich wartete auf etwas anderes.  
Doch Edward sagte nichts.  
Genauso wie Alice schaute er mich nur an.  
Wenn sie erreichen wollten, dass ich mich schlecht fühlte, dann hatten sie das definitiv erreicht.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nachgegeben hätte, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt", sagte ich leise und schaute auf den Boden.  
Alice kam näher und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Du hast aber nichts genommen!"  
"Ja, aber ich hätte, wenn ihr nicht da gewesen wärt. Ich hätte alles kaputt gemacht..."  
"Bella! Keiner hat gesagt, dass das leicht ist. Außerdem hast du nicht sofort ja gesagt. Du hast gezögert. Das ist doch schon was. Es braucht einfach noch mehr Zeit. Dann wird es leichter für dich."  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich gezögert habe?", fragte ich irritiert.  
Sie waren doch erst später gekommen. Als es fast schon zu spät gewesen wäre.  
Woher wussten sie das also?  
"Verfolgt ihr mich etwa?", sprach ich meinen nächsten Gedanken laut aus.  
"Bella, erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, dass wir hatten? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du alles irgendwann verstehen wirst. Das gehört dazu. Vertrau uns einfach.  
Du wirst es alles erklärt bekommen, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", erklärte Alice.  
"Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen. Damien wird ungeduldig", fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort.  
"In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte ich.  
Ich gab Edward schnell einen Kuss, umarmte Alice und ging dann Damien hinterher.  
"Bella!", rief Alice und ich drehte mich um.  
"Geh heute Nacht nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Bleib in deinem Zimmer!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das wars erst Mal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr freut euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel....  
Ich weiß, jetzt als es gerade spannend wird ist das Kapitel zu Ende!  
Aber dieses Mal dauert es nicht so lange mit dem Updaten. Versprochen.  
Auch wenn ich leider nicht mehr so oft ans Laptop kann, da meine Mum Urlaub hat....;p_

_Kritik, Ideen und Reviews sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	15. Chapter 14 Happy Birthday?

_Hi,  
ich war heute ganz fleißig... Ich hab das neue Kapitel abgetippt und das Extra ist auch bereit....  
Also für alle, die mir eine Review schreiben gibt es ein kleines Extra..._

_Danke für die Reviews, die ich für das letzte Kapitel von rockstarbaby85 und sandycool bekommen hab!  
Sie spornen mich jedes Mal aufs neue wieder an._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen ;)  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Birthday?

Es beschäftigte mich eine ganze Weile.  
Was hatte Alice damit gemeint: `Geh heute Nacht nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Bleib in deinem Zimmer!´?  
Ich verstand es nicht.  
Was war denn im Wohnzimmer?  
Warum musste Alice auch immer so kryptisch sein?  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Bells?", fragte Damien nun schon zum wiederholten Male.  
"Nichts. Ich bin nur müde. Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir schon ins Bett gehen?"  
"Nein. Wenn du müde bist, dann können wir gerne schlafen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Außerdem musst du doch morgen fit sein!"  
Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und ging ins Bad duschen.  
Das würde vielleicht helfen und mich von der Tatsache ablenken, dass Phil eine Etage unter mir war.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon unter der Dusche stand, als es plötzlich klopfte.  
Ich stellte das Wasser ab und wickelte mich in ein Handtuch.  
Danach ging ich zur Tür und schloss sie auf. Sie kam mir mit viel Schwung entgegen.  
Vor mir stand Phil.  
Er schaute mich von oben bis unten an und fing an zu lächeln.  
"Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten!", sagte er und schob mich zurück ins Bad.  
"Eigentlich sollte ich dir etwas schenken, da du ja Geburtstag hast. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es mir so eindeutig besser gefällt."  
Er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel rum.  
"Phil, lass mich in Ruhe... Lass mich hier raus", sagte ich und meine Stimme versagte.  
Ich hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und fing an zu zittern.  
Ich war gefangen.  
Das Bad hatte nur eine Tür und die wurde von Phil "beschützt".  
Ich wusste genau, was Phil vorhatte und er würde es bekommen.  
Wie immer hatte er mich überrascht.  
Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es sicher war, wenn Damien da war. Ich hatte es wirklich geglaubt.  
Aber da hatte ich mich geirrt.  
Phil hatte es geschafft.  
Er würde seinen Willen bekommen.  
Warum war ich nur so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass ich sicher vor ihm wäre?  
Ich hätte auf Edward hören sollen. Das Wochenende bei ihm und seiner Familie verbringen sollen.  
Dann hätte ich mir das ersparen können.  
Aber diese Einsicht kam zu spät.  
Phil kam einen Schritt näher und ich wich zurück, bis ich an der Wand stand.  
"Jetzt zier dich doch nicht so! Das ist doch nicht dein erstes Mal", sagte er sarkastisch.  
Er griff das Handtuch in das ich eingewickelt war und zog es gewaltsam weg.  
Es tat weh, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was mich jetzt noch erwartete.  
"Du siehst hübsch aus", sagte er mit einer honigsüßen Stimme und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Wenn du auch nur einen Ton von dir gibst, dann bring ich dich um!", drohte er mit todernster Stimme und überbrückte auch noch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns.  
"Los, fang an! Du weißt, was du machen musst. Oder muss ich dich erst erziehen?"  
Ich fühlte mich so dreckig.  
An sich lief es immer nach dem gleichen Muster ab.  
Ich musste für ihn tanzen, während er es sich selbst besorgte. Danach würden seine Finger jeden Millimeter meines Körpers untersuchen und schließlich würde er mich vergewaltigen. Die Stellungen wechselte er dabei fast jedes Mal. Am liebsten mochte er es aber, wenn ich ihn anschauen musste.  
Das schien ihn besonders anzumachen.  
Ich fing langsam an mich zu bewegen.  
Er fing an meinen Hals zu küssen, bis er zu meinen Lippen kam.  
Das war anders als sonst.  
Was hatte er vor?  
Er legte seine Hände an meine Taille.  
Plötzlich verstärkte er den Druck und zog mich an sich.  
Ich versuchte still zu sein, denn das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, aber ich schaffte es nicht.  
Es tat einfach so weh.  
Ich fing an zu wimmern.  
Zwischen seinen küssen konnte ich sein lächeln spüren.  
Ihm gefiel es, wenn ich schmerzen hatte.  
Aber er hörte nicht einen Moment auf mich zu küssen.  
Er fing an, seine Hände zu bewegen. Sie waren einfach überall.  
"Happy Birthday!", flüsterte er und presste seinen Mund fest auf meinen.  
Seine Zunge fing an meinen Mund zu erkunden.  
Mir liefen die Tränen das Gesicht herunter, aber das war ihm egal. Er machte weiter.  
Und es störte mich nicht mehr. Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Gar nichts mehr, bis auf Ekel.  
Ich war komplett taub.  
Eine Marionette unter seinen Fingern.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
Nein, sie ging nicht auf, sie zerbrach in viele Einzelteile und lag über den ganzen Boden verteilt.  
Phil drehte sich um.  
Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber Emmett hatte ihn schon am Hals gepackt und hielt ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt.  
"Ein Ton!", knurrte er.  
Was machte Emmett hier.  
Und Rosalie und Edward? Was wollten sie hier?  
Das ging alles so schnell, ich konnte gar nicht genau sagen, was passierte. Ich merkte nur, dass sie sich viel zu schnell bewegten.  
Noch ehe ich mich versah hatte Rosalie mich in mein Handtuch gewickelt und hielt mich in ihren Armen.  
"Bella. Geht es dir gut? Hat er dich verletzt?", fragte sie besorgt und zwang mich meinen Blick von Emmett und Phil zu lösen und ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
Ich versuchte zu antworten, aber es kam kein Ton raus.  
Ich schüttelte einfach den Kopf.  
Edward stand direkt neben ihr.  
"Bella. Sag doch bitte etwas!", flehte er.  
"Was macht ihr hier?", war das erste, was ich mit zitternder Stimme raus brachte.  
"Das erklären wir dir später", antwortete er und nahm mich auf den Arm.  
Er trug mich wie ein Baby raus aus dem Haus.  
Vor der Tür stand Carlisles schwarzer Mercedes.  
Edward ging zur hinteren Tür und legte mich rein.  
Rosalie saß schon im Auto.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sie schien es nicht zu stören, dass ich mit meinen Haaren ihre Hose nass machte.  
Sie fing an mir über den Kopf bis über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
Warum war sie eigentlich schon im Auto? Wie war sie so schnell hier her gekommen?  
Edward stieg ebenfalls ein.  
Er setzte sich nach vorne ins Auto.  
Rosalie strich mir immer weiter über den Rücken, während ich versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passierte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Carlisle auch im Auto saß.  
"Er kümmert sich um Phil und wird dann eine neue Tür besorgen", sagte Edward leise und Carlisle nickte.  
Hatte er eine Frage gestellt?  
Ich hatte nichts mitbekommen.  
Carlisle startete den Motor und fuhr los.  
Was machte er denn? Was sollte ich Charlie sagen? Was würden Mum und Damien denken, wenn ich morgen nicht da war? Hatten sie denn nicht gehört, wie die Tür auseinanderbrach?  
Was würde Phil machen?  
Carlisle konnte doch nicht einfach wegfahren. Das konnte ich doch nie im Leben erklären.  
"Nein, er hat es nicht getan. Wir waren rechtzeitig da", sagte Edward nach einer Weile.  
Mit wem sprach er denn?  
Warum hörte ich die Fragen nicht?  
Ich war völlig verwirrt.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, aber ich wusste, dass es eindeutig nicht normal war.  
Aber Rosalie schien nichts ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Hatte sie die Fragen etwa gehört?  
Woher hatten sie eigentlich gewusst, dass ich Hilfe brauchte?  
Was hatten sie vor?

Carlisle fuhr nicht lange, bis wir zu seinem Haus kamen.  
Sofort, nachdem das Auto angehalten hatte kamen Alice, Esme und Jasper aus dem Haus.  
Sie bewegten sich auch viel zu schnell.  
"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Alice aufgeregt.  
"Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Carlisle?", fragte Esme.  
"Ja. Ich erkläre es dir im Haus", antwortete er.  
Zu Alice sagte er: "Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen."  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Jasper: "Jasper?"  
"Sie ist verwirrt und hat Angst. Aber nicht vor uns...", erklärte er.  
Sprach er über mich? Woher wusste er, wie ich mich fühlte?  
"Das können wir alles im Haus klären. Edward, bring sie in dein Zimmer. Sonst erkältet sie sich noch", unterbrach Carlisle.  
Edward nahm mich wieder wie ein Baby aus dem Auto und trug mich ins Haus.  
Rosalie folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.  
"Rose, kannst du ihr bitte etwas zum anziehen geben?", fragte Edward während er mich auf sein Sofa legte.  
"Ja."  
Sie verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer und kam nach einigen Sekunden mit frischer Kleidung in der Hand zurück.  
Edward verließ das Zimmer, damit Rosalie mir helfen konnte mich anzuziehen.  
Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt die Farbe einer Tomate haben müssen.  
Allein, weil gerade Edwards ganze Familie mich nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet gesehen hatte und Edward und Emmett sogar nackt.  
Aber es war mir, jetzt im Moment, egal.  
Sie hatten mich vor Phil gerettet.  
Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie sie davon erfahren hatten, aber ich war ihnen unendlich dankbar.  
Rosalie hatte mir Unterwäsche und einen Jogginganzug geholt.  
Sie half mir ihn anzuziehen und bestand dann darauf, dass sie mir die Haare trocknen dürfte.  
Es tat wirklich gut. Sie hatte eindeutig Talent dafür.  
"So, du bist nun fertig. Leg dich aufs Sofa und Ruh dich ein wenig aus."  
Ich tat wie sie mir gesagt hatte und sie rief Edward rein.  
Sie setzten sich beide zu mir. Rosalie ans Ende des Sofas und Edward auf den Boden davor.  
"Möchtest du irgendwas zu Essen haben? Esme kann dir alles machen, was du möchtest", bot Rosalie an.  
"Wo ist Emmett?", entgegnete ich statt zu antworten.  
Rosalie schaute Edward fragend an.  
"Er ist auf dem Heimweg. Er hat erst noch eine neue Tür besorgt", murmelte Edward.  
"Wie hat er sie überhaupt kaputt gekriegt?"  
"Das müssen wir jetzt nicht klären. Schlaf erst Mal. Du bist sicher müde", versuchte Edward auszuweichen.  
"Edward, ich möchte wissen, was los ist. Ich möchte nicht schlafen. Was hat Emmett mit Phil gemacht? Wie hat er die Tür so einfach zerstören können? Selbst, wenn Charlie einen Hammer benutzt, bekommt er sie nicht so schnell kaputt... Warum wart ihr so plötzlich da? Und woher wusstet ihr..., na ja, dass ich... dass Phil...Woher wusstet ihr es? Kannst du mir das erklären? Das vorhin war nicht normal. Ihr wart viel zu schnell! Ich bin nicht dumm! Was ist los? Erkläre es mir bitte!", entgegnete ich.  
Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich so einfach aufgab. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Und ich wollte wissen, was es war.  
"Du weißt doch, dass Emmett sehr stark ist", antwortete Edward.  
"Das erklärt die Sache trotzdem nicht. Es war ja nicht nur das....", begann ich, doch wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Bella, es gibt da wirklich etwas, was du wissen musst...", fing Edward an, aber Rosalie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
"Meinst du, dass es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist?"  
"Wann denn sonst? Sie muss es doch irgendwann sowieso erfahren", fuhr er sie an.  
"Was muss ich erfahren?", fragte ich irritiert.  
Warum kam ich mir auf einmal so hintergangen vor?  
Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, wieder drei Jahre alt zu sein. Als meine Eltern sich trennten, verhielten sie sich genauso.  
Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht!  
Edward und Rosalie tauschten einige Blicke. Als ob sie eine Unterhaltung führten. Ab und zu schüttelte er den Kopf oder nickte, aber sie sprachen kein Wort.  
"Bella. Wir werden es dir erklären! Aber nicht jetzt! Schlaf bitte!"  
Edward lächelte wieder sein schiefes lächeln, was ich so liebte, und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widersprechen.  
Es war sinnlos noch weiter zu diskutieren.  
Edward würde mir ja doch nicht erklären, was los war.  
Warum denn nur? Es konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein.  
"Wir lassen dich am Besten jetzt alleine", sagte Rosalie und stand auf.  
"Nein! Ich möchte nicht alleine sein. Bitte!", flehte ich mit neuen Tränen in den Augen.  
Allein die Möglichkeit alleine zu sein ließ Panik in mir aufsteigen.  
Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Phil nicht kommen würde und Edward mit seiner Familie auf mich aufpassen würde, machte mich der Gedanke allein zu sein fast verrückt.  
"Ich bleibe", sagte Edward.  
Ich beruhigte mich sofort.  
Rosalie verließ das Zimmer.  
"Schlaf jetzt", flüsterte Edward und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Hatte sein Geheimnis vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass er so kalt war?  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von verschiedenen Stimmen geweckt.  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich wusste wo ich war.  
Doch dann brach alles wieder über mich herein.  
Phil. Die Tür. Edward.  
Alles war wieder da. Als ob es gerade erst geschehen wäre.  
Es schien mich zu erdrücken und nahm mir die Luft.  
"Atme langsam und gleichmäßig", hörte ich die Stimme eines Engels. Meines Engels.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und dann sah ich ihn.  
"Guten Morgen! Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.  
Er saß noch immer auf dem Boden neben seinem Sofa, genauso wie gestern Abend.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich außer "Gut" sonst sagen konnte.  
Den Umständen entsprechend traf wohl nicht zu.  
Als ich mich im Zimmer umschaute und mich aufsetzte fiel mein Blick auf Alice, Carlisle und Rosalie, die schweigend in der Ecke standen.  
Dann mussten die Stimmen von Emmett, Jasper und Esme sein.  
"Bella, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann können Rosalie oder Alice gerne da bleiben", erklärte Carlisle.  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete ich.  
Edward verließ mit Rosalie und Alice das Zimmer.  
Carlisle kam langsam näher und setzte sich schließlich auch auf Edwards Sofa.  
`Wenn er noch weiter weg rückt, dann fällt er vom Sofa´, dachte ich und lachte innerlich.  
Warum benahm er sich so komisch?  
"Hat er dir weh getan, dich verletzt?", fragte Carlisle behutsam.  
Ich nickte und zog das Oberteil vom Jogginganzug ohne nachzudenken hoch. Carlisle schien geschockt.  
"Bella? Was machst du?"  
Als er meine Rippen sah zischte er. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment wirkte er wütend, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
"Entschuldigung", murmelte er.  
"Kann ich mir das näher anschauen?", fragte er und ich nickte.  
Er tastete vorsichtig meine Rippen ab.  
"Es ist nichts gebrochen. Aber du solltest ihn trotzdem anzeigen."  
"Nein."  
"Willst du, dass er das wieder macht?", entgegnete er.  
Natürlich wollte ich das nicht. Aber ich würde nicht zur Polizei gehen.  
"In Ordnung. Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne Frühstücken."  
Carlisle stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Ach so, Happy Birthday!", sagte er und ging raus.

Am liebsten hätte ich mich noch einmal umgedreht und geschlafen, aber irgendwann würde ich doch aufstehen müssen. Also, warum es noch länger hinauszögern?  
Ich stand auf und ging ohne weiter zu überlegen nach unten. Wenn ich weiter nachdachte, dann säße ich morgen noch hier.  
Die ganze Familie stand an der Treppe.  
"Guten Morgen Bella", sagte Esme und nahm mich in den Arm, sobald ich die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."  
"Danke"  
"Also, eigentlich solltest du deine Geschenke heute Nachmittag erst bekommen, aber wir dachten du würdest dich jetzt auch schon drüber freuen", begann Alice feierlich und reichte mir ein kleines Päckchen.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
Ich öffnete es und fand ein wunderschönes Armband darin.  
"Danke Alice! Es ist wunderschön", erklärte ich und umarmte sie.  
"Da ist noch mehr drinnen. Es ist von Rosalie, Esme und mir."  
"Aber das ist doch viel zu viel", protestierte ich, als ich den Einkaufsgutschein sah.  
Alle fingen an zu lachen.  
"Wird Zeit, dass wir mal so richtig shoppen gehen. Nur wir vier!", verkündete Alice.  
Ich umarmte alle drei.  
"Danke. Auch, wenn ich genau weiß, dass das Folter ist. Es ist trotzdem wundervoll!"  
"Wir, Emmett und ich, wussten nicht, was wir dir schenken könnten, also dachten wir, wir schenken dir eine CD. Wir haben alle Lieder daraufgespielt, die du gehört hast, während du bei uns warst", erklärte Jasper und reichte mir die CD. Sie hatten sogar eine Schleife darum gebunden.  
"Danke, euch beiden!"  
Ich ging die letzte Stufe runter und umarmte beide.  
Sie waren genauso vorsichtig und zurückhaltend wie Carlisle. Von Jasper war ich das ja schon gewohnt, aber Emmett?  
Als nächstes trat Carlisle einen Schritt vor.  
"Ich hab eine Erstausgabe von Sinn und Sinnlichkeit für dich. Ich weiß ja, wie gern du dieses Buch liest."  
Ich wurde rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
Das hatte doch sicher ein halbes Vermögen gekostet.  
Ich bedankte mich kleinlaut und nahm das Buch entgegen.  
Jetzt war nur noch Edward übrig.  
Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mir die Geschenke aus der Hand. Er legte sie auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und wandte sich mir wieder zu.  
Er nahm meine Hände in seine und schaute mir in die Augen.  
Ich hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl dahin schmelzen zu können. Seine Augen brachten mich einfach immer wieder um den Verstand. Vor allem, weil sie von Tag zu Tag die Farbe zu wechseln schienen.  
"Ich habe dir ein Lied geschrieben", fing er an.  
Als ich etwas sagen wollte legte er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. Wobei das eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn ich hatte sowieso vergessen, was ich sagen wollte.  
"Aber das ist nur der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil ist von uns allen", fuhr er fort und deutete auf seine Familie.  
Sie standen alle gespannt hinter ihm.  
Es war also etwas großes.  
Sie hatten eindeutig zu viel Geld ausgegeben. Das konnte ich doch nicht alles annehmen!  
"Ich...Wir...", verbesserte er sich. "Wir werden dir unser Geheimnis verraten.  
Aber vorher musst du versprechen, dass du versprechen, dass du nie ein Wort mit irgendjemandem darüber sprichst. Keiner darf davon erfahren. Und bitte lass uns erst alles erklären. Danach kannst du uns gerne Fragen stellen", erklärte er.  
Seine Augen verließen meine nicht einmal. Die ganze Zeit schaute er mich an. Als ob er etwas suchen würde, oder auf etwas warten.  
Alle schauten mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Es musste ein wirklich großes Geheimnis sein, wenn ich es nie jemandem erzählen dürfte.  
Für einen Augenblick hatte ich den absurden Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht jemanden umgebracht hatten.  
"Ich verspreche, dass ich nie jemandem von eurem Geheimnis erzählen werde", versprach ich und schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an.  
Ich war gespannt, was für ein Geheimnis das war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und hab ich euch neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel gemacht?  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
Wenn ihr Ideen und Vorschläge, Kritik (oder Lob ;) wenn ich das verdiene) oder Fragen habt, dann immer her damit!  
Und natürlich Reviews! Für das Kapitel will ich ganz viele Reviews!!!!  
Wer mir eine Review schreibt, der bekommt auch das Extra.  
Dieses Mal beschränkt es sich nicht nur auf eine Sichtweise... Es lohnt sich wirklich auf den grünen Button zu klicken!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	16. Chapter 15 Tanz der Vampire

_Hi!  
Danke für die Reviews, die ich für das letzte Kapitel von Evilchen, bellsangel, rockstarbaby85, Yui18, Trine83, Katim, couchkartoffel, danacull und ID-didi bekommen hab... Ich hoffe euch hat das kleine Extra gefallen!  
Auch Danke, an alle, die mich auf ihrer Story Alert, Favourite Story und Favourite Author- Liste haben.  
Ich freu mich jedes Mal... Und hoffe natürlich, dass ich noch mehr bekomme....  
Ich hab auch für das Kapitel ein kleines Extra vorbereitet. Also schreibt wieder Review!!!!  
Aber jetzt lass ich euch lesen!_

_Viel spaß!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanz der Vampire

"Setzt dich besser. Zur Sicherheit. Das, was du gleich Erfährst wird dich wahrscheinlich schocken", sagte Carlisle.  
Ich nickte und ging zum Sofa.  
Was konnte denn so schlimm sein, dass sie befürchteten ich würde umkippen?  
"Bevor ihr anfangt wollte ich sagen, dass egal, was jetzt gleich kommt, ich euch sehr dankbar bin. Ihr seid jetzt schon wie eine zweiten Familie für mich", erklärte ich und setzte mich schließlich.  
"Also, am einfachsten ist das wohl, wenn du sagst, was dir ungewöhnliches an uns aufgefallen ist. Das dürfte, so wie wir dich alle kennen, eine ganze Menge sein", begann Edward.  
Ich wurde schon wieder rot.  
Das war so peinlich!  
"Also,... na ja, ihr seit sehr schnell", begann ich stotternd.  
"Ihr esst nie etwas, oder zumindest hab ich euch noch nicht essend gesehen", fuhr ich zögernd fort.  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte weiter.  
"Eure Augen wechseln die Farbe. Ihr scheint immer genau zu wissen, was passieren wird. Ihr unterhaltet euch, ohne überhaupt etwas zu sagen....  
Emmett ist sehr stark."  
Als ich Emmett stolzes Grinsen sah schaute ich verlegen auf meine Hände.  
Ich hatte recht?!  
Ich hatte wirklich recht.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder doch?  
Sie meinten das wirklich ernst.  
Sie waren anders. Aber wie?  
So wie Superman oder Batman?  
Immerhin waren sie sehr schnell und stark. Keiner den ich kannte, konnte eine Tür so zerstören wie Emmett. Sollte ich vielleicht besser Angst vor ihnen haben?  
Nein! Das wäre lächerlich.  
"Bella?", hörte ich Edwards Stimme.  
Ich sah, wie er sich vor mich kniete. Er nahm meine Hände und streichelte sie beruhigend.  
"Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ihr seit anders!", sprach ich mehr mit mir selbst, als mit ihnen.  
Ich schaute wieder auf und sah sie alle nicken.  
Wie anders konnten sie denn sein, wenn sie so ein Geheimnis daraus machten?  
Ich war irgendwie geschockt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlte. Mir ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf.  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie anders waren, als Jessica oder Mike. Aber ich hatte es nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen. Es war mehr wie eine Fantasie gewesen, als real.  
"Was seit ihr?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
Warum konnte ich diese Frage denn nicht einfach stellen, warum musste meine Stimme denn jetzt versagen?  
"Vampire."  
Obwohl Edwards Stimme nicht mehr wie ein flüstern war hatte ich verstanden, was er gesagt hatte.  
Wollte er mich verarschen?  
Vampire!  
Klar!  
Edward war ein Vampir und seine Familie auch.  
Versuchte er witzig zu sein?  
Wenn ja, dann klappte es nicht gut.  
"Ihr seit Vampire. Klar! Deswegen lebe ich auch noch!", sprach ich einfach drauf los. Es war das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam.  
"Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ist das alles nur ein Witz und ich bin zu blind um ihn zu sehen?"  
"Bella. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt unglaublich für dich klingen muss. Wie ein Märchen. Aber meine Familie und ich, wir sind Vampire. Vegetarische Vampire. Das heißt, dass wir keine Menschen jagen, sondern uns von Tieren ernähren. Was du aufgezählt hast, das stimmt. Unsere Augen wechseln die Farbe, wenn wir durstig sind werden sie schwarz. Wir sind schnell. Edward ist der schnellste von uns. Wir sind alle stark, das ist normal bei Vampiren, aber keiner ist so stark wie Emmett. Wir wissen immer genau, was passieren wird, weil Alice in die Zukunft sehen kann. Edward kann Gedanken lesen...."  
"Und Jasper kennt die Gefühle von jedem anderen", beendete ich Carlisles Erklärungen.  
Sie hatten die Wahrheit gesagt. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.  
Mein Freund war ein Vampir.  
Eigentlich hätte ich doch Angst haben müssen. Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Ich war irgendwie erleichtert. Endlich hatte ich eine Erklärung für meine Fragen.  
Auch wenn es nicht das war, was ich erwartet hatte... Aber ich hatte eine Erklärung.  
Sie vertrauten mir soweit, dass ich ihr Geheimnis erfahren durfte.  
Ob es noch andere gab, die ihr Geheimnis kannten?  
Gab es viele Vampire? War ich schon mal einem begegnet?  
"Bella?", fragte Esme und kam auf mich zu.  
Ich wich reflexartig zurück.  
Warum tat ich das?  
Esme wirkte enttäuscht. Blieb aber dort wo sie war.  
"Tut,... tut mir leid, Esme. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich hab mich irgendwie erschreckt. Es ist nur so unglaublich. So seltsam.  
Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das glauben soll. Das wirkt so unrealistisch. Ich meine, ich glaube euch, aber.... Wie soll ich das erklären?  
Ich meine, Vampire existieren doch eigentlich nicht. Und trotzdem steht ihr vor mir", erklärte ich entschuldigend.  
"Ich brauche einfach Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen."  
"Ist schon gut Liebes. Wir verstehen das."

Ich saß ein ganze Weile einfach nur da und dachte nach.  
Aber egal, wie ich es drehte und wendete, ich liebte Edward und seine Familie.  
Sie hatten mir so sehr geholfen. Es war doch letztendlich egal, was sie waren.  
Sie waren schon Vampire gewesen, bevor ich nach Forks kam. Es hatte sich doch eigentlich nichts geändert. Nur, dass ich ihr Geheimnis jetzt kannte.  
Sie waren trotzdem meine Freunde und eine Art Familie.  
Sie alle standen die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer und ließen mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte.  
"Es ist mir egal!", flüsterte ich.  
Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich alle gehört hatten.  
"Ihr trinkt also... Blut?", fragte ich zögernd.  
"Ja", antwortete Rosalie.  
"Und trotzdem bin ich bei euch so sicher wie sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt", stellte ich fest.  
Ich hörte jemanden kichern. Als ich aufsah, sah ich, dass es Emmett war. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Er war und blieb einfach Emmett. Daran würde nichts ändern.  
"Ja", antwortete er kichernd.  
Ich nickte und versuchte irgendwie alles zu verstehen.  
"Und du kannst wirklich in die Zukunft sehen?", fragte ich Alice.  
"Hast du mich gesehen? Wie funktioniert das? Warum kannst du das und die anderen nicht?"  
"Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären. Zu deiner zweiten Frage; es lässt sich nicht steuern. Sie "kommen" einfach. Wenn ich ihn besser kenne, dann sehe ich mehr. Es liegt alles bei den Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden. Und ja, ich hab dich gesehen. Aber nicht, dass du unser Geheimnis kennst. Zumindest nicht gleich am Anfang. Erst an dem Tag, an dem ich das Erste mal wieder mit dir sprach."  
"Und was siehst du jetzt?", fragte ich neugierig.  
Alice versteifte sich und antwortete schließlich: "Es wechselt."  
War da etwas, was ich nicht wissen durfte? Warum verhielt sie sich denn auf einmal wieder so komisch?  
Da Alice mir nichts weiter mehr zu sagen zu haben schien wandte ich mich an Edward.  
"Wie könnt ihr bei Tageslicht aus dem Haus gehen?", fragte ich ihn. Es war der Erste Gedanke, der mir kam.  
Dieses Mal fingen sie alle an zu kichern und mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.  
"Das ist Mythos! Alles erfunden. Wir schlafen auch nicht in Särgen", erklärte Jasper während er sich anscheinend wirklich anstrengen musste nicht einfach los zu lachen. Er war der Erste, der sich einigermaßen wieder eingekriegt hatte.  
"Wir schlafen überhaupt nicht!", sagte Alice in gedämpften Tonfall.  
Ich schaute sie ungläubig an.  
Hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie nicht schliefen?  
Das ging doch gar nicht!  
Allein rein physisch betrachtet war das doch unmöglich.  
"Wir altern auch nicht", fügte sie noch leiser hinzu.  
Wow!  
Ich war sprach los.  
Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fiel mir absolut nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte.  
"Bella. Atmen", hörte ich Edwards beruhigende Stimme. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
"Seit ihr deswegen auch so kalt?"  
Carlisle nickte.  
Sie erklärten mir noch eine ganze Menge über sich. Zum Beispiel erklärte Jasper mir, dass er Gefühle nicht nur kannte und sie fühlen konnte, sondern, dass er sie auch beeinflussen konnte. Wenn er wollte, dann könnte er uns lachen lassen, ohne, dass wir einen wirklichen Grund dafür hatten. Wir würden dann zwar wissen, dass wir nicht lachen mussten, könnten aber auch nicht aufhören.  
Nach einer Weile bestand Carlisle aber darauf, dass ich mich fertig machte.  
Er sagte, dass es auch so schon schwer genug sei, Charlie zu erklären, dass ich nicht zu Hause war. Es wäre besser, wenn ich nicht allzu spät nach Hause käme.  
Esme sagte, dass sie mir Frühstück machen würde solange ich mich anzog.  
Die Idee, dass Esme kochte, obwohl sie es selbst nie essen würde, hatte irgendwie etwas ironisches.  
Alice packte mich daraufhin am Arm und zog mich die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
"Hier. Zieh das an", sagte sie und reichte mir eine Jeans und ein blaues Shirt.  
"Nachtblau steht dir einfach am Besten", erklärte sie und reichte mir Ohrringe und einen Gürtel.  
Ich nahm die Sachen ohne groß zu protestieren.  
Wenn ich Sachen von mir anziehen wollte, dann würde ich nur das Handtuch nehmen können. Außerdem gefiel mir das Outfit, welches Alice mir rausgesucht hatte.  
"Danke."  
Ich zog mich um und ließ mir von Alice anschließend die Haare frisieren. Als ich fertig war sah ich wirklich gut aus.  
Es war nicht übertrieben, sondern genau richtig für mich.  
Alice holte mein Armband und half es mir anzulegen.  
"Perfekt!", lobte sie sich selbst.  
Es passte wirklich alles zusammen. Und das Armband rundete das ganze noch ab.  
Ich wollte gar nicht daran danken, wie viel Geld sie alle für mich ausgegeben hatten.  
"Wie alt bist du Alice?", fragte ich sie während ich vor ihrem Spiegel stand und mich betrachtete.  
"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", entgegnete sie.  
Ich schaute verlegen auf den Boden und antwortete: "Na ja, ich hab daran gedacht, dass ihr wahrscheinlich wieder zu viel Geld ausgegeben habt. Und Carlisle verdient als Arzt in Forks doch nicht so viel..."  
"Ich bin 17. Aber eigentlich sollte ich etwa 90 Jahre alt sein", antwortet sie.  
"Und wie bist du so geworden?", fragte ich und deutete auf sie.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber das müssen wir jetzt nicht besprechen. Du musste jetzt was essen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause.  
Ich stimmte zu und wir gingen gemeinsam in die Küche.

Esme hatte extra für mich den Tisch gedeckt. Es war wunderschön.  
Auf dem Tisch lagen Blüten und Bänder. Dazwischen standen Kerzen.  
Es war einfach traumhaft. Alles passte farblich zusammen und bildete ein wirklich harmonisches Bild. Es sah besser aus, wie jede Hochzeitsdekoration, die ich je gesehen hatte.  
"Esme, das ist wunderschön. Danke!"  
Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Sie wirkte erst etwas überrascht, umarmte mich aber doch schließlich.  
"Das ist doch gar nichts", erwiderte sie. "Wir hätten für dich noch viel mehr gemacht, dafür, dass du Edward so..."  
Sie wurde von einem Räuspern unterbrochen.  
Es war Edward.  
"Sie sollte jetzt wirklich frühstücken!"  
Ganz Gentleman- like geleitete Edward mich zu meinem Platz. Er rückte mir sogar den Stuhl zurück.  
"Du hast heute Geburtstag. Also lass dich verwöhnen", flüsterte er und drückte mich sanft an der Schulter, damit ich mich setzte.  
Auf dem Tisch standen verschieden Speisen, so dass ich freie Auswahl hatte.  
Ich entschied mich für Rührei.  
Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich wusste, dass die Waffeln und das Müsli im Mülleimer landen würde, da kein anderer hier aß. Aber ich konnte auch nicht alles essen.  
Esmes Rührei war göttlich.  
Wie machte sie das nur?  
Egal, was sie kochte, es schmeckte wie von einem Sternekoch. Dabei konnte sie es nicht probieren.  
"Irgendwie erinnert mich das an diese alten Filme... So was wie der kleine Vampir. Hieß der nicht auch Edward? Na ja, irgendwie wie im Märchen!", dachte ich.  
Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte ich Emmetts dröhnendes lachen hören. "Hast du das gehört, Rose? Eddie der kleine Vampir!"  
Selbst Esme musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
Hatte ich das wirklich laut gesagt?  
Mussten solche Peinlichkeiten immer mir passieren?  
Ich hatte doch nur nachgedacht.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich hab das wohl laut gesagt", erklärte ich kleinlaut und schaute auf meinen Teller.  
Ich nahm eine Gabel voll und kaute langsam. Jeden Moment der Blicke von Edward und Esme bewusst.  
Und Emmett lachte immer noch.  
Ich war wahrscheinlich knallrot. Und das wurde auch nicht besser durch meine Zuschauer während ich frühstückte.  
"Ja, und heute Abend veranstalten wir dann den Tanz der Vampire oder so was wie das Phantom der Oper", erwiderte Edward scherzhaft.  
"Und Emmett ist das hässliche Monster!"  
Mit einem Mal war es vollkommen still im Haus.  
"Emmett, untersteh' dich!", warnte Edward.  
Emmett hatte wohl irgendwas in seinen Gedanken ausgeheckt...  
Jetzt musste selbst ich lächeln. Und selbst Emmett lachte wieder.  
Es hatte schon fast etwas hysterisches.  
Edward merkte meinen fragenden Blick und sagte: "Das ist Emmett. Wenn du einige Jahre mit ihm lebst, dann gewöhnt man sich daran."  
"Wie alt seid ihr? Ich weiß, dass Alice meine Urgroßmutter sein könnte. Aber wie alt bist du? Und wie wird man so wie du?", wechselte ich das Thema.  
"Lass uns das wann anders klären. Wir haben jetzt kurz vor elf und deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen", antwortete Edward.  
"Du solltest dich beeilen. Wenn du in 27 Minuten nicht zu Hause bist, dann ruft Charlie seine Kollegen an und startet eine große Suchaktion", sagte Alice.  
Sie stand an der Küchenwand.  
Es war irgendwie cool. So was wie eine unfehlbare Wettervorhersage.  
`Sollte ich nicht eigentlich Angst haben?´, fragte ich mich selbst.  
Jeder normale Mensch hätte wohl Angst. Spätestens jetzt sollte ich wohl schreiend weglaufen. Wer konnte schon in die Zukunft schauen?  
Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen. Vielleicht war es noch etwas komisch, aber sie war trotzdem Alice.  
Sie war schon mehr eine Schwester wie eine Freundin. Ich kannte keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre.  
Mein Herz war hier zu Hause...  
"Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg nach Hause machen", erklärte ich schließlich.  
"Gut. Rosalie und ich kommen mit. Erstens lassen wir dich keinen Moment alleine und zweitens brauchst du doch eine Erklärung, warum du heute Morgen nicht in deinem Bett lagst", erklärte Rosalie.

Als ich in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses ging standen schon zwei große Taschen neben der Tür. Das war wohl das Gepäck von Alice und Rosalie.  
War eine Tasche von der Größe nicht zu viel für nur drei Tage? Sie brauchten doch an sich nur ihre Kleidung. Handtücher und solche Sachen könnten sie auch von uns benutzten.  
"Bist du bereit?", fragte Rosalie und kam mit zwei weiteren Taschen in die Eingangshalle.  
"Ja. Ist das von Alice?", fragte ich und deutete auf die beiden Taschen, die neben mir standen.  
"Ja, ist es. Und hier kommt noch eine Tasche", hörte ich aus der Richtung der Treppe.  
Keine zwei Sekunden stand Alice mit einer weiteren Tasche vor Rosalie und mir.  
"Warum brauchst du so viel?", fragte ich.  
"Eine Tasche ist doch für dich!", antwortete Alice.  
Sie hatte nicht wirklich eine ganze Tasche nur für mich gepackt. Wo glaubte sie denn, dass wir hinfuhren? Auf eine einsame Insel? Ich hatte zu Hause einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voll Klamotten und sie packte mir eine ganze Tasche!  
Warum hatte ich nur zugestimmt, dass Rosalie und Alice mitkamen?  
Jetzt würde ich jede Stunde von Alice gestylt und wieder zurecht gemacht werden…  
Aber andererseits konnten sie mich beschützen wie kein anderer.

Was hatte Damien eigentlich gestern Abend gemacht?

Wir gingen zum Auto und luden die Taschen ein.  
Hatten sie Betonklötze in den Taschen? Was konnte denn so viel wiegen? Was hatte Alice eingepackt?  
Wir stiegen in das Auto ein und Rosalie fuhr zu mir nach Hause.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So.... Wie wars?  
Ich dachte, ich geb Bella etwas Zeit.... Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn ich es als einzelnes Kapitel hab, da es doch zu wichtig ist, dass Bella jetzt Bescheid weiß...  
Im nächsten Kapitel triffte sie dann wieder auf Phil....  
Ich hoffe, dass ich am Wochenende viel Zeit hab zu schreiben... Oder ich arbeite an der Übersetztung, die es bald gibt! ;p  
Auf jeden Fall werde ich kreativ aktiv sein.  
Also, euch allen ein schönes und sonniges Wochenende!_

_Achso, vergesst nicht: Review = Extra!!!! ;D_

_BlueBloodedVampireAngel_


	17. Chapter 16 Einmal zu viel

_Hi, als erstes möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel.....  
Ich war das letzte Wochenende über nicht da und hatte keine Zeit zu schreiben, geschweige denn an einen Computer zu kommen...  
Montag haben meine Familie und ich dann Finja abgeholt. Sie ist ein Australian Shepherd....8 Wochen alt, richtig knuddelig und nimmt alle Zeit in anspruch.... Aber das ist schön so. Unser Haus scheint wieder lebendig zu sein...  
Und Mittwoch hatte dann mein Bruder Geburtstag.... Diese Woche war einfach total chaotisch... Aber die nächsten Kapitel versuch ich früher hochzuladen. Immerhin fangen nächste Woche die Ferien an. ;p_

_Als nächstes möchte ich mich für die tollen Reviews bei Yui18, rockstarbaby85, ID-didi, Trine83, Katim, couchkartoffel, kadda, Evilchen, und Ina13 bedanken...  
Genauso, wie für das Feedback, was ich für das Extra bekommen hab....  
Ich freu mich jedes Mal, wenn ich lese, dass es euch gefällt._

_Ich hab auf meinem Profil (bis jetzt) vier Lieder, die mir beim schreiben helfen... Hört sie euch einfach mal an. ;D_

_Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einmal zu viel

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du reingehen möchtest?", fragte Alice.  
Wir saßen nun schon eine Viertelstunde im Auto und alle zwei Minuten änderte ich meine Meinung darüber, ob ich ins Haus gehen wollte und Phil somit wieder sah, oder ob ich einfach im Auto blieb. Hier war ich sicher. Hier konnte mir nichts passieren.  
Im Moment war ich festentschlossen mich Phil zu stellen. Würde ich weglaufen würde ich ihm nur Macht über mich geben, die ich nicht wollte, dass er sie besaß.  
"Ja. Ich bin sicher. Irgendwann muss ich doch sowieso rein gehen", erklärte ich mit halbwegs fester Stimme.  
"Du musst gar nichts. Das, was er dir angetan hat kann man nicht einfach vergessen. Aber wenn du rein gehen möchtest, denke immer dran, dass wir da sind. Dir wird nichts passieren", sagte Alice.  
"Ach und Rose, ich weiß, was du planst... Lass es!", fügte sie hinzu, als wir aus dem Auto stiegen.  
Ich hörte, dass Rosalie etwas murmelte, verstand aber icht genau, was es war.  
Sie schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein sich zurück zu halten.  
Wir luden gemeinsam ihre Taschen aus und gingen zum Haus.  
Auf der Veranda atmete ich erst noch einmal tief ein und aus und betrat dann das Haus.  
"Oh, Bella! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht.... Damien lag in deinem Zimmer, zugedröhnt mit Drogen und du warst nicht da. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie wir uns gefühlt haben als Phil sagte du wärst weg?", fing sie an. Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Gut."  
Was sollte ich ihr auch antworten? Ich wusste nicht, was Phil erzählt hatte.  
"Tut uns wirklich leid, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Wir haben Bella gestern ganz überraschend einfach abgeholt. Sie wusste nicht, dass wir kommen. Wir wollten ihnen auf keinen Fall Sorgen bereiten", erklärte Rosalie an meiner Stelle.  
"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr das nächste Mal Bescheid sagt!", erwiderte meine Mum in missbilligendem Ton.  
"Aber jetzt erst Mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Engel", sagte meine Mum, als sie sich mir wieder zu drehte. Ihr Ton war um Welten freundlicher.  
Meine Mum nahm mich wieder in den Arm, gefolgt von meinem Dad.  
Normalerweise war er nicht der "körperliche-Typ". Dem entsprechend fiel auch die Umarmung aus. Sie war eher steif und unbeholfen. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Und gleichzeitig war es wunderschön.  
"Alles Gute, Große!"  
Aber jetzt wartete das Schlimmste auf mich.  
Phil.  
Er war mittlerweile auch in den Flur gekommen und wollte natürlich auch gratulieren.  
Erwartete er tatsächlich, dass ich ihn umarmte? Ihn überhaupt in irgendeiner Art und Weise berührte oder mit ihm sprach? Von ihm Glückwünsche entgegen nahm?  
Was sollte ich denn machen?  
Weglaufen?  
Nein! Weglaufen ging nicht.  
"Guten Morgen Bella!", sagte Phil und mir wurde schlecht. Er tat so, als ob gestern nichts geschehen wäre.  
Auch konnte Emmett ihn nicht schlimm zugerichtet haben. Phil sah ganz normal aus.  
Er kam einige Schritte auf mich zu und sagte: "Happy Birthday!"  
Genauso, wie er es gestern getan hatte.  
Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich in ein Loch gezogen würde. Es war so erdrückend... So eng.  
Ich war wie versteinert.  
Er machte den letzten Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren.  
Ich war eingefroren.  
Bewegungsunfähig.  
Er hielt mich so fest, dass es anfing weh zu tun.  
"Du solltest kein Wort über gestern Abend verlieren...Heute Abend fahren wir dort fort, wo wir aufgehört haben", flüsterte er direkt in mein Ohr.  
Ich konnte seinen Atem an meiner Haut fühlen.  
Das nächste passierte alles ganz schnell. Zu schnell um es sofort zu begreifen.  
Alice packte mich und befreite mich aus Phils Umarmung. Gleichzeitig drängte Rosalie Phil gegen die Wand. Eine Hand an seiner Kehle.  
Meine Eltern standen daneben und schauten völlig verwirrt und geschockt. Bei meiner Mum konnte man auch Angst in den Augen erkennen.  
"Wag' es dich Bella noch einmal auch nur anzusehen und ich kastriere dich! Wie kannst du es dich nur wagen, dich an ihr zu vergehen, so zu tun, als ob nichts war und ihr dann auch noch drohen?  
Mein Gott, sie ist erst 17!  
Weißt du überhaupt, was du ihr angetan hast? Sowas wie du verdient es überhaupt nicht zu leben! Und das Beste ist ja, dass du dich auch noch wagst hierher zu kommen und es wieder versuchst!  
Im Haus ihres Vaters!  
Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn gestern Abend keiner gekommen wäre um ihr zu helfen?  
Du hättest sie wieder vergewaltigt, du Hund.  
Wieder und wieder und wieder! Ist es denn egal, wie sie sich fühlt?  
Du ekelst mich an. Männer wie du sollten einfach kein Recht haben zu leben!  
Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlt! Du siehst sie doch nur als Objekt. Etwas, was man benutzten kann.... Aber sie ist viel mehr als das!  
Keiner hat das Recht sie so zu erniedrigen! Sie zu demütigen und immer wieder zu vergewaltigen als ob sie nichts Wert wäre!  
Wie soll sie denn je jemandem vertrauen, wenn sie sich ständig fragt: "Ist er einfach nur nett, kann ich ihm vertrauen oder will er mich auch vergewaltigen?  
Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man jedem misstraut? Wenn man Menschen vertrauen möchte, es aber nicht kann? Wenn man sich immer fragt was einer wirklich will?  
Das trägst du immer mit dir rum! Man kann es nicht vergessen! Du hast ihr Leben zerstört! Ist dir das klar?  
Man kann nie abschalten....", schrie Rosalie, doch sie wurde von Alice ruhiger Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Rose!", sagte sie sanft und einfühlsam. "Beruhige dich!"  
"Alice, er verdient es!", widersprach sie.  
"Rose!", wiederholte Alice ruhig.  
Rosalie ließ Phil los.  
Seine Beine gaben nach und er rutschte an der Wand entlang nach unten.  
Meine Eltern standen regungslos da und schauten von mir zu Alice, Rosalie und dann Phil.  
Sie sahen geschockt und ungläubig aus. Charlie schaute mich fragend an, aber ich konnte seinem Blick einfach nicht standhalten. Ich fühlte mich so dreckig...  
Sie wussten es.  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Charlie ungläubig. Man hörte, wie er langsam wütender wurde.  
"Hat er dich angefasst?", fragte er nun an mich gerichtet.  
Ich nickte.  
Das reichte Charlie.  
Er zog Phil an seinem Kragen nach oben und presste ihn gegen die Wand.  
"Du hast dich an meiner Tochter vergriffen?  
Dafür bring ich dich um. Dafür zahlst du!", drohte er.  
"Ruf die Polizei!", sagte er zu Alice.  
Sie ließ mich alleine da stehen und ging in die Küche zu Telefon. ich verstand nicht, was sie sagte, aber nach weniger, als einer Minute war sie wieder zurück.  
"Bella? Was hat er getan? Hat er dich wirklich... vergewaltigt?", fragte meine Mutter ungläubig nach einigen Minuten schweigens.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
"Wie lange?", fragte sie.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte nicht jetzt, Mum."  
Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Rosalie und Alice zogen sich zurück. Ich sah, wie sie die Treppe hoch gingen. Jede hatte ihre Taschen in der Hand.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Liebling", flüsterte meine Mum und wiegte mich in ihren Armen.  
"Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hab es nicht gewusst!", wiederholte sie immer wieder, bis Charlies Kollegen kamen und Phil mitnahmen.  
"Ich hätte das doch nie zugelassen. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen..."  
"Tut mir leid, Mum!", antwortete ich. Mittlerweile hatte ich selbst Tränen in den Augen und mein Blickfeld verschwamm zunehmend.  
Dad kam wieder rein. Er kam zu uns und ich fühlte mich, als ob wir eine Familie wären.  
"Geht es, Bells?", fragte Dad besorgt.  
"Ja Dad!"  
"War das der..., der Grund, warum du gestern einfach verschwunden warst?", fragte er zögernd.  
"Ja."  
"Okay. Ich schätze ich sollte mich dann bei Dr. Cullen und seiner Familie bedanken. Oder?  
Geh du am Besten in dein Zimmer zu Alice und Rosalie. Sie warten sicher schon. Wir bereiten hier dann alles vor. Es sei denn, du möchtest nicht mehr feiern!"  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, es ist doch mein Geburtstag", entgegnete ich.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen ihm... Er kommt nicht", fügte mein Dad hinzu.  
Ich ging nach oben. Vor meinem Zimmer wischte ich noch die letzten Tränen weg und betrat es dann.  
Als Rosalie und Alice mich sahen kamen sie beide auf mich zu.  
"Bella? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Alice.  
Rosalie murmelte: "Es tut mir leid Bella. Ich hätte nicht so rum schreien und ausrasten sollen. Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht wolltest, dass deine Eltern es erfahren... Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht kontrollieren... Als er anfing dir zu drohen... Es tut mir leid."  
"Rosalie? Du brauchst dich nicht zu Entschuldigen. Es ist in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut, soweit zumindest... Ich bin nicht sauer. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich es mir leichter vorgstellt, als es war, ihm zu begegnen.  
Aber ich hab noch eine Frage. Sei nicht sauer, aber woher wusstest du so genau, wie man sich fühlt? Hast du das selbst schon einmal erlebt?"  
Woher sollte sie es denn sonst so genau wissen. Nur jemand, der das schon selbst erlebt hatte, konnte wissen, wie erniedrigend es war. Wie wertlos und dreckig man sich fühlte.  
"Bella. Jeder von uns hat eine Geschichte, wie er zu dem geworden ist", erklärte Rosalie und deutete auf sich. "Bei manchen ist sie grausamer, als bei anderen. Es gab verschiedene Umstände. Wir werden dir das alles irgendwann erzählen. Aber heute ist dein Geburtstag und den werden wir feiern."  
"In Ordnung."  
Rosalie hatte recht. Ich musste nicht heute alles erfahren. Es war noch mehr, als genug Zeit, meine Fragen zu klären.  
"So, und jetzt lass uns dein Make-up richten", sagte Alice und öffnete eine ihrer Taschen. Sie suchte etwas bis sie ihr Make-up Case gefunden hatte. Als sie mir sagte ich solle mich setzten gleichte das eher einem Befehl. Ich setzte mich und ließ sie mein Gesicht auffrischen.  
Es fühlte sich toll an. Als ob sie mich streichelte. Die verschiedenen Pinsel berührten meine Haut kaum. Es fühlte sich eher wie eine leichte Brise an.  
Viel zu früh sagte sie: "Fertig."  
Ich hätte gerne noch eine Weile da gesessen. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes und man konnte sicher gut dabei einschlafen.

Gegen sieben Uhr kamen einige aus der Schule. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie eingeladen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Charlie gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee Jessica, Mike, Angela, Lauren und Eric einzuladen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich viel mit ihnen zu tun hatte.  
Edward, Emmett und Jasper waren etwas früher da. Rosalie hatte sie angerufen, damit sie ihnen in Ruhe von Phil erzählen könnten. Und das war auch gut so. Wir hatten einige Mühe meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut war. Emmett hatte das gleiche Temperament wie Rose. Zum Glück reagierten Jasper und Edward etwas ruhiger. Man sah Jasper an, dass er am liebsten zu Phil laufen würde um ihn umzubringen, aber er blieb ruhig. Edward reagierte besorgt. Er wich mir nicht eine Minute von der Seite, nachdem Jessica und die anderen angekommen waren.  
Jetzt fehlte nur noch Damien.  
Wo war er denn nur?  
Ich hatte ihn gestern Abend das letzte Mal gesehen.  
Er war doch nicht abgehauen? Seine Sachen waren noch da.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte ich Edward ins Ohr und stand von der Couch auf.  
Wir hatten es uns alle im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht.  
Ich ging zu meinen Eltern. Sie hatten sich in die Küche zurückgezogen und waren am diskutieren. Charlie wirkte wirklich aufgebracht.  
Machte er Mum Vorwürfe?  
"Mum, Dad, wisst ihr wo Damien ist? Ich hab ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen", fragte ich und unterbrach sie.  
Sie schauten mich eindringlich an und Mum sagte: "Liebling. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Phoenix. Nachdem er zugedröhnt in deinem Zimmer lag haben ir ihn Heim geschickt."  
"Was? Warum?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme war lauter, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.  
"Weil ich keine Drogen in meinem Haus haben möchte!", entgegnete Charlie.  
"Und sein Gepäck?", fragte ich schließlich.  
"Das nehme ich mit, wenn ich nach Hause fliege", antwortete Mum.  
Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Am Ende würde es sonst sowieso nur einen Streit geben. Und das musste nicht sein.  
Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich nach Phoenix geschickt.  
Er war doch extra wegen meinem Geburtstag gekommen!  
Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich zu Edward.  
Anscheinend waren sie gerade dabei zu planen, was wir heute Abend machten.  
"Warum bist du so wütend?", flüsterte Edward und zog mich näher zu sich.  
"Weißt du das denn nicht längst schon durch meine Gedanken?", fragte ich ungläubig.  
"Komm mal mit raus!", forderte er anstatt zu antworten.  
Ich griff seine Hand und folgte ihm durch die Haustür auf die Veranda. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, die vorm Haus stand und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.  
"Bella. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen", murmelte er.  
"Warum?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann die Gedanken von allen hören. Alle in diesem Haus, die der Nachbarn, aber deine sind mir ein Rätsel", antwortete er.  
"Denkst du mit mir stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte ich und er lachte.  
Meine Frage klang wirklich kindisch.  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum das bei dir so ist. Aber..."  
Ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
"Das würde dann auch erklären, warum du überhaupt mit mir sprichst... Bei meinen Gedanken...!"  
Edward schaute mich irritiert an, aber ich erklärte es nicht weiter.  
"Ich finde es jedenfalls schön, dass du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst."  
Edward murmelte etwas, doch ich verstand es nicht.  
Auf Dauer gesehen würde das echt doof werden, wenn ich nicht verstand, was er sagte. `Wie praktisch es doch wäre auch ein Vampir zu sein...´, dachte ich.  
"Hey! Wo bleibt ihr denn?", fragte Emmett und schaute um die Ecke der Tür.  
"Rum machen könnt ihr später auch noch! Wenn ich dich erinnern darf Bella, du hast Gäste."  
"Emmett!", hörte ich Edward sagen.  
"Schon gut, Eddie-poo... Kommt einfach rein. Wir haben den Plan für heute Abend fertig", erklärte Emmett in entschuldigendem Ton.  
"Er hat recht Edward. ich hab da drinnen Gäste sitzten und sollte mich auch um sie kümmern." An Emmett gerichtet sagte ich: "Wir kommen gleich. Fünf Minuten!"  
Emmett erklärte sich einverstanden und ging wieder rein.  
Ich schenkte Edward wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Wann bekomme ich eigentlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu hören?", fragte ich stichelnd.  
"Wenn das hier vorbei ist. Versprochen. Bis dahin kann ich dir nur einen Pfand anbieten."  
Ich schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und versuchte einen Hinweis zu finden. Was für einen Pfand konnte er denn meinen?  
"An was hast du da gedacht?", fragte ich und schaute ihm immernoch in die Augen.  
"Wie wäre es damit?", erwiderte er.  
Er lehnte sich langsam nach vorne, bis sich unsere Lippen vosichtig berührten.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich überhaupt geküsst hatte.  
Ich lehnte mich weiter vor, um den Kuss zu verlängern.  
Meine Arme schlang ich um seinen Hals und versuchte ihn näher an mich zu ziehen.  
Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war, wenn Edward nicht wollte. Gegen seine Kraft kam ich nicht an.  
Entgegen meiner Erwartungen lehnte auch Edward sich weiter vor. Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und drückte mich näher an ihn, die zweite platzierte er an meinem Nacken und begann diesen zu streicheln.  
Es war wunderschön.  
Das Gefühl, dass Edward in mir auslöste war unbeschreiblich.  
Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich fliegen könnte.  
Mein Bauch war voller Schmetterlinge.  
"Ich glaube, das reicht als Pfand erst Mal", sagte Edward nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.  
Ich war völlig atemlos und nickte deswegen nur zustimmend.  
"Komm, lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen. Sie werden schon ungeduldig. Und langsam fängt Emmett wirklich an zu nerven!", flüsterte Edward und gab mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
Wir standen auf und gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Alle schauten uns neugierig an, als wir den Raum betraten.  
Es fühlte sich wirklich unangenehm an.  
Edward räusperte sich und fragte: "Und? Was ist für heute Abend geplant?"  
Jessica war es die antwortete: "Wir dachten, wir gehen ins Kino und danach noch ein wenig feiern."  
"Hört sich gut an!", stimmte ich zu.  
Wir suchten zusammen einen Film aus und entschieden uns letztendlich für Nachts im Museum 2. Emmetts Favoriten.  
Ich packte die benötigten Sachen zusammen, verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Port Angeles.  
Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric und Angela fuhren in Mikes Suburban.  
Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice nahmen Emmetts Jeep. Edward und ich fuhren mit seinem Volvo.  
Es war wirklich schön mit Edward allein in einem Auto zu fahren.  
Auch wenn er den gleichen Fahrstil wie der Rest seiner Familie hatte, fühlte ich mich dennoch sicher.  
Außerdem hatten wir so etwas Zeit außerhalb des Fokuses von meinen Eltern oder seiner Familie.  
Edward fuhr einhändig. Die zweite Hand lag in meiner.  
"Ist dir das auch nicht zu viel? Nachdem, was gestern Abend passiert ist. und auch heute Mittag."  
"Edward. Er ist weg... Oder zumindest eingesperrt. Und du bist bei mir. Solange das so ist geht es mir gut.  
Ich fühle mich sicher, wenn ich bei dir bin. Selbst als ich noch nicht wusste, dass du ein... Vampir bist hatte ich das Gefühl bei dir sicher zu sein. Was soll mir den passieren, wenn Jasper und vor allem Emmett dabei sind? Mach dir keine Gedanken. Heute ist mein Geburtstag. Und den möchte ich feiern.  
Mit dir!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen....  
War Rosalies Reaktion übertrieben?_

_Natürlich gibt es für das Kapitel auch wieder ein Extra! Also schreibt mir eine Review....._

_Achso, ich hab eine Poll bezüglich Phil und Renee eröffnet... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr voted.... Ich lass sie geöffnet, bis ich das neue Kapitel hochgeladen hab....  
Ansonsten wünsche ich euch ein schönes Wochenende. So wie es aussieht wird es warm und sonnig!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	18. Chapter 17 Mitternacht

_Hi!_

_Ich hab gestern ganz fleißig geschrieben, deswegen gibt es heute wieder ein neues Kapitel...  
Ich dachte ich geb Bella und Edward mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit zusammen, also nicht wundern, es ist ein wenig fluffig... Aber irgendwie war ich so in der Stimmung...  
Natürlich wird es bald wieder spannend... Ich hab noch ein großes Ass im Ärmel. Wer alle Extras gelesen hat könnte wissen, was ich meine. Die anderen erfahren es bald!_

_Als nächstes muss ich wohl sagen, dass diese Story reine Fiktion ist... Das ist nicht meine Geschichte die ich erzähle. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt habe, aber daran ist nichts wahres. Also Luna, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. ;p  
Das ist alles nur ausgedacht! Ich hab noch nie Drogen genommen und wurde auch nie vergewaltigt...  
Ich werte das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment, dass ich so authentisch schreibe. Und hoffe das du fleißig weiter liest...._

_So, nun möchte ich mich bei Evilchen, ID-didi, rockstarbaby85, Luna, Katim und Trine83 für die tollen Reviews bedanken...  
Danke! _

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.... Ich beeile mich auch mit dem nächsten!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitternacht

Nachts im Museum 2 war wirklich super. Auch wenn man die meiste Zeit Probleme hatte etwas zu verstehen, da Emmett so laut lachte.  
Am schlimmsten war es, als die drei Marmornen Engel auftauchten und sangen. Vor allem als sie den Titanic-Song sangen....  
Aber sein Lachen hatte auch etwas ansteckendes.  
Man konnte einfach nicht anders als mitzulachen. Und es fühlte sich gut an.  
Es war befreiend. Nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war.  
Erst mein Entzug, dann Phils Besuch und zum Schluss das Geheimnis um Edwards Familie.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde, aber Forks war wirklich nicht schlimm.

Es hatte mir, wenn man es genau nahm, eine neue Zukunft gegeben.

Wäre ich in Phoenix geblieben würde ich jetzt schon vollkommen zugedröhnt irgendwo liegen.  
Natürlich war das Wetter immer noch nicht mein Liebstes, aber andererseits konnte ich Edward nur so kennen lernen.  
Nur so hatte ich richtige Freunde gefunden und sogar eine zweite Familie.  
Es schien alles viel einfacher zu sein, wenn ich mit Edward und seiner Familie zusammen war. Vielleicht war alles andere in gewisser Weise bedeutungslos.

Nicht eine Minute ließ Edward meine Hand im Kino los.  
Er fragte oft, ob ich mir sicher sei darüber, dass wir feierten und jedes Mal versicherte ich ihm, dass es mir gut ginge.  
"Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich nicht mehr kann. Versprochen. Genieße einfach den Film", erklärte ich und drückte seine Hand leicht.  
"In Ordnung", flüsterte er.  
Er schaute noch einige Male besorgt zu mir. Aber er sagte nichts mehr.

Als der Film zu Ende war, waren meine Beine tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
"Na Bella. Wohl einige Probleme!?", sagte Emmett stichelnd und ich streckte ihm dafür die Zunge raus.  
Wann hatte ich das denn das letzte Mal gemacht?  
Es war sicher eine Ewigkeit her.  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir hilft mir Edward wenigstens", rief ich Emmett noch hinterher.  
Edward wollte mich eigentlich zuerst wie ein Baby aus dem Kinosaal tragen, doch nachdem ich anfing lautstark zu protestieren entschied er sich dafür mich einfach zu stützen, bis ich wieder Gefühl in meinen Beinen hatte.

Vor dem Kino hatten sich alle versammelt.  
"Und wo geht es jetzt hin?", fragte ich neugierig.  
Edward, Alice und ich kamen als letzte nach draußen.  
Alice und Edward schienen eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.  
"Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Party in einer Bar oder einem Club?", erwiderte Mike.  
"Klar. Lasst uns tanzen gehen. Das hab ich schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht!", stimmte ich zu.  
"Kommt ihr alle mit?", fragte Jessica in die Runde.  
Da alle zustimmten gingen wir alle gemeinsam zu den Autos. Wir fuhren in der gleichen Besetzung wie vorhin auch schon.  
"Bella, bist du dir sicher, dass du das möchtest?", fragte Edward als wir alleine im Auto saßen.  
Er schaute mich eindringlich an.  
"Ja. Ich denke schon. Ich war doch schon so lange nicht mehr tanzen. Das letzte Mal in Phoenix. Und ich hab gerade irgendwie Lust dazu. Es macht Spaß endlich mal nicht nachdenken zu müssen", antwortete ich.  
"Sag aber bitte sofort bescheid, wenn du deine Meinung änderst."  
Ich nickte und den Rest des Weges fuhren wir schweigend.  
Wir tauschten einige Blicke, aber keiner von uns beiden sprach ein Wort.  
Irgendetwas war anders. Edward verhielt sich auf einmal so komisch. Genauso wie Alice.  
Warum hatten sie sich so verändert?  
Alle fünf Minuten fragte er, ob es mir gut ginge. Das kannte ich gar nicht von ihm.  
Er war schon immer eine Art Beschützer gewesen. So hatte ich ihn kennen gelernt, aber in den letzten Tagen und vor allem heute hatte es schon fast etwas nervendes.  
Auf was wartete er? Was sollte denn passieren?  
Hatte Alice etwas gesehen?  
Was war los?  
Was verheimlichte er mir?  
Oder war ich jetzt schon paranoid geworden und bildete mir das alles ein?  
Ich meine, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr viel Stress gehabt und brauchte wahrscheinlich einfach etwas Ruhe. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zu allem.  
Nach diesem Wochenende würde alles bestimmt etwas ruhiger werden.  
Mum würde nicht mehr sehr lange bleiben und Phil war auch "weg".  
Auch wenn ich Mum liebte, aber ich brauchte etwas Abstand.  
Ich wollte nicht immer an Phil denken müssen, wenn ich sie sah.  
Aber das war es, was geschah, wenn ich sie sah... Ich hatte Flashbacks und konnte nicht abschalten. Ständig waren diese Bilder da. Sie schienen mich zu verfolgen. Ich wurde sie einfach nicht los!  
Einerseits war ich glücklich darüber, dass meine Mum da war, aber auf der anderen Seite war jedes Mal, wenn ich Mum sah auch Phil da. Zumindest in meinen Gedanken stand er neben ihr und lächelte mich lustvoll an.  
Ich wollte endlich wieder einen normalen Tagesablauf.  
Seit ich in Forks war, hatte ich eigentlich keinen normalen Tag gehabt.  
Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, was Normalität war. Aber das war in Phoenix schon so gewesen...  
Seit Mum Phil geheiratet hatte und er anfing mich zu vergewaltigen. Das war Jahre her!  
Konnte ich überhaupt noch "normal" leben?  
Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Edward anhielt.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Ich konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.  
"Ja. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Weißt du..." Ich zögerte.  
"Was ist?"  
"Mir ist irgendwie die Lust auf tanzen vergangen. Wärst du sehr böse, wenn ich wieder nach Hause wollte?", erklärte ich fragend.  
"Nein. Natürlich nicht. Kann ich dir helfen? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja. Ich brauch einfach Ruhe. Ich meine, seit ich in Forks bin ging alles drunter und drüber... Ich möchte einfach Zeit haben das zu verdauen."  
Edward schwieg eine Weile.  
"Möchtest du auch Ruhe von mir?", fragte er flüsternd. Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.  
Wie kam er auf diese Idee?  
"Nein Edward. Natürlich nicht...." Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Ich möchte die Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich möchte nur nicht unbedingt tanzen und feiern. Ich hab mich verändert. Ich bin nicht mehr die Bella, die immer auf Parties will. Ich möchte es alles etwas ruhiger haben. Lass uns einfach meinen Geburtstag alleine verbringen. Nur wir beide und keine riesige Party", antwortete ich. Meine Stimme war ebenfalls kaum mehr als ein flüstern.  
"Außerdem möchte ich endlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk hören", fügte ich hinzu.  
"Die Idee gefällt mir. Ich sag den anderen nur noch Bescheid und dann fahren wir zurück."  
Kaum hatte Edward das gesagt klopfte es schon an Edwards Scheibe.  
Es war Alice.  
"Ihr fahrt nach Hause!", sagte sie. Natürlich wusste sie es schon.  
"Ist was passiert?", fragte sie.  
"Nein. Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur keine Lust zu feiern. Ich brauch etwas Ruhe. Ich hab mich einfach verändert....Ist schwer zu erklären", antwortete ich.  
"Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. Wenn ihr wollt, dann feiert ihr noch. Habt Spaß!", sagte Edward.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Alice ihn irgendwas in Gedanken gefragt.  
"Okay, wir sehen uns dann", erwiderte sie und ging zu Jasper, Emmett und den anderen.  
Sie warteten am Eingang der Bar.  
Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper hatten die Unterhaltung gehört. Rosalie sah mich besorgt an und winkte kurz. Genauso, wie Emmett und Jasper.  
Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric und Lauren schauten einige Male zu Edwards Volvo und nickten dann. Ich hörte, wie Edward kicherte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich.  
"Du hast einen Migräneanfall!", antwortete er. "Zumindest laut Alice."  
Ich nickte. "Okay."  
"Wollen wir dann los?", fragte Edward. Er wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab und startete den Motor.  
"Klar!"  
Edward drehte sich noch mal zu mir um.  
Mit seiner Hand streichelte er meine Wange. Während seine Augen meine zu fesseln schienen.  
"Ich hab dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist", sagte er.  
Ich merkte, wie mir die Röte augenblicklich in die Wangen schoss.  
In Momenten wie diesen war das wirklich peinlich. Musste das denn immer passieren?  
Ich schaute verlegen nach unten.  
"Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein. Du bist perfekt. So wie du bist", erklärte er und drückte mein Kinn sanft nach oben, so dass ich ihm wieder in seine Augen schaute.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, bevor er sich zu mir beugte und mich küsste.  
Äußerlich schien ich vollkommen ruhig und gefasst zu sein, aber innerlich tobte ein Hurricane.  
Edward hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebte!  
Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass er es gesagt hatte. An meinem Geburtstag! Diesen Tag würde ich nie wieder vergessen.  
Nie!  
"Ich liebe dich auch!", erwiderte ich flüsternd.  
Sofort umspielte Edwards Lippen ein Lächeln.  
"Lass uns jetzt lieber fahren. Bevor Jasper noch völlig verrückt wird und Alice anfällt....", begann Edward doch beendete den Satz nicht.  
Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Jasper fühlen konnte, was ich fühlte.  
Das war so peinlich... Er wusste, wie ich für Edward fühlte... Meine Gedanken brauchte man da nicht zu kennen!  
Ich war wahrscheinlich jetzt um einige Schattierungen dunkler als vorher.  
Zum Glück fuhr Edward los.  
Innerhalb von 20 Minuten waren wir in Forks.  
"Du bist so schweigsam", bemerkte Edward als wir angekommen waren.  
"Weißt du, dass gerade alles perfekt ist. Ich meine dieser Augenblick.."  
Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, denn Edwards Lippen lagen auf meinen.  
"Atmen Bella", flüsterte Edward.  
Ich atmete. In meinem Kopf schwirrte alles, mein Bauch schien vor lauter Schmetterlingen zu explodieren und meine Lippen fühlten sich an, als ob sie elektrisch aufgeladen wären.  
"Wow! Das ist neu", sagte Edward.  
Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte.  
Hatte er überhaupt mit mir gesprochen? Ich war mir nicht sicher.  
"Was ist neu", fragte ich nach einer Weile.  
"Dieses elektrische Gefühl...", antwortete er.  
Er hatte es also auch gefühlt.  
Also konnte ich es mir nicht eingebildet haben.  
"Komm lass uns reingehen... Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk wartet!", erklärte er nachdem wir einige Minuten nur da gesessen hatten.  
Edward stieg aus und ehe ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt hatte war die Beifahrertür schon offen und Edward hielt mir seine hand hin.  
Ich nahm sie und stieg aus.  
Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Haus.  
Edwards Klavier stand im Wohnzimmer. Er führte mich direkt dorthin.  
Wir setzten uns und Edward begann zu spielen.  
Die Melodie erfüllte sofort den ganzen Raum.  
Es war wunderschön.  
Ohne die anderen verletzen zu wollen, aber das war das Beste Geschenk, was ich je bekommen hatte.  
Keiner hatte mir je etwas persönlicheres geschenkt...  
Als Edward sein Lied beendet hatte war ich sprachlos.  
Edward drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Ich sah, wie er seine Hand hob und mir einige Tränen wegwischte, die sich langsam den Weg über mein Gesicht gebahnt hatten.  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
"Es ist traumhaft. Einfach wunderschön", antwortete ich, als ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
Edward lächelte erleichtert.  
Hatte er wirklich gedacht es könnte mir nicht gefallen?  
"Genauso wie du!", erwiderte er, bevor sich unsere Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen.  
Dieser Kuss war anders.  
Er war länger und intensiver als alle anderen davor.  
Edwards Hände lagen auf meinem Rücken und streichelten diesen hoch und runter. Meine Arme hatte ich um seinen Hals geschlungen und meine Hände spielten mit seinen wunderschönen, weichen Haaren.  
Er löste sich erst wieder von mir, als ich langsam wieder atmen musste.  
Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht nötig. Ich wollte ewig so mit Edward hier sitzen.  
"Das war der Pfand", murmelte Edward und lächelte.  
"Ich hätte kein Problem damit, dass jeder Kuss Pfand für etwas wäre", sprach ich drauf los, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging. Ganz ohne nachzudenken.

"Du solltest jetzt nach Hause. Es ist schon spät."  
"Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn?"  
"Fast Mitternacht", erwiderte Edward.  
Er musste sich irren. Wir konnten noch nicht zwölf haben.  
Das hieße ja, dass wir schon seit mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden hier saßen. Die Zeit war zu schnell vergangen.  
Edward hatte noch viele andere Lieder gespielt. Zum Beispiel Clair de Lune und mein Lied musste er auch noch einige Male spielen.  
Es war so einfach, einfach nur da zu sitzen und Edward zu zuhören. Seine Finger flogen förmlich über die Tastatur.  
Und trotzdem fragte ich mich wo die Zeit geblieben war.  
Sie war vergangen wie im Flug.  
Aber warum wunderte mich das eigentlich noch? Es war doch immer so, wenn ich mit Edward zusammen war.  
Die Zeit verging rasend schnell und später fragte man sich dann: "Wo ist die Zeit geblieben?"  
"Schon so spät?!"  
"Komm. Bevor sich deine Eltern Sorgen machen."  
Edward stand auf und hielt mir ganz Gentleman-Like seinen Arm hin. Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und er geleitete mich zu seinem Volvo.  
Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg ein.  
"Danke."  
Innerhalb von 10 Sekunden saß Edward neben mir, hatte den Motor gestartet und fuhr zu mir nach Hause.  
Nach nur fünf Minuten hielt er vor meinem Haus an.  
Edward brachte mich zur Tür und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht.  
Ich bekam einen Kuss. Er war viel zu schnell wieder vorbei und dann fuhr er schon wieder weg.

Ich ging ins Haus. Direkt ins Bad.  
Ich stellte die Dusche an, zog mich aus und stellte mich unter das warme Wasser. Das Wasser war wunderschön angenehm und warm auf meiner Haut.  
Ich wusch mich und meine Haare gründlich und putzte mir dir Zähne.  
Meine Haare bürstete ich danach und ließ sie dann in weichen Wellen über meinen Rücken fallen.  
Im Handtuch bekleidet ging ich in mein Zimmer.  
Als ich jemanden auf meinem Bett sitzen sah bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt.  
Erst, als ich das Licht einschaltete erkannte ich Alice und Rosalie.  
"Gott! Ihr habt mich erschreckt! Was macht ihr hier?", fragte ich und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank.  
Während Rosalie erklärte zog ich mich an.  
"Wir bleiben hier. So wie abgemacht!"  
Da ich jetzt keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte, schaltete ich das Licht aus und legte mich ins Bett.  
Rose und Alice wünschten mir beide eine gute Nacht.  
Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit, bis ich eingeschlafen war. Ich dachte noch an die Ereignisse heute. Aber irgendwann gewann die Müdigkeit die Oberhand über die Aufregung.  
Und so schlief ich schließlich ein.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.... Ich weiß, dass es irgendwie kitschig ist, aber ich finds trotzdem toll....Immerhin ist das eine Bella und Edward Story!  
Natürlich gibt es wieder ein Extra.... Also fleißig Reviews schreiben...  
Außerdem wird es im nächsten Kapitel wieder spannend!!!_

_Ich wünsch euch allen eine wunderschöne Woche!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	19. Chapter 18 Mum

_Hi,  
ja....ich meld mich auch mal wieder. Ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen hab....  
Die Extras für das nächste Kapitel kommen, versprochen....  
Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit...ich hab Ferien und irgendwie zu viel vor.... Da blieb keine Zeit zum schreiben....  
Aber das nächste Kapitel wird es früher geben als dieses....Eindeutig!_

_So...jetzt möchte ich mich bei Katim, rockstarbaby85, Trine83, Evilchen, ID-didi, Yui18, Luna 100 und Anila210 für die tollen Reviews bedanken.  
Danke!  
Genauso auch für die Author und Story Alert von Luna 100....Und natürlich möchte ich mich bei Anila210 und himmelsdrache bedanken, dafür, dass meine Story auf eurer Favourite-Liste ist...  
Nochmals Danke!  
So dass waren ganz schön viele "Dankes" ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen. Ansonsten: Asche auf mein Haupt! Schreibt mir, wenn ich euch vergessen hab..... ;p_

_Ansonsten wünsch ich euch jetzt einfach ganz viel Spaß beim lesen.... Und hoffe ihr schreibt mir eine Review!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mum

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah ich nur Rosalie in meinem Zimmer.  
Sie saß auf meiner Bettkante und schaute mich an.  
Wo war denn Alice?  
"Guten Morgen", sagte Rosalie.  
Ihre wunderschöne Stimme als erstes Morgens zu hören war wirklich schön. Da konnte der Tag doch nur gut werden.  
"Guten Morgen", antwortete ich. Meine Stimme war etwas rau.  
"Wo... wo ist Alice", fragte ich.  
"Zu Hause. Sie bereitet noch etwas vor. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Am Besten, du ziehst dich an und frühstückst etwas. Dein Dad ist vor knapp zwei Stunden auf die Arbeit gefahren und deine Mum packt gerade.  
"Was?", fragte ich geschockt und schaute Rosalie an.  
"Warum packt sie denn?"  
Mum wollte doch eigentlich noch bis morgen bleiben. Warum packte sie denn dann jetzt schon? Wollte sie etwa früher abreisen?  
"Rose, warte bitte hier! Ich muss mit meiner Mum sprechen", erklärte ich.  
Jeder, der mich jetzt gesehen hätte, hätte gelacht. Ich hatte mich vollkommen in meiner Decke verdreht und versuchte nun mich zu "befreien".  
Meine hektischen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen trugen aber nicht zu meinem Erfolg, sondern eher Misserfolg, bei.  
Ich stolperte förmlich aus meinem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter zu meiner Mum.  
Sie war im Wohnzimmer und gerade dabei ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche zu packen. Phils stand daneben - fix und fertig.  
"Guten Morgen Süße!", sagte meine Mutter, als sie mich sah.  
"Fährst du schon?", fragte ich.  
Sie schaute mich einen Moment voller Mitleid an und antwortete dann: "Ja. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Phoenix. Je früher ich die Scheidung von Phil einreiche, desto besser. Dein Dad wird sich hier gut um dich kümmern.  
Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, und er ist damit einverstanden, dass du unbefristet bleibst. Außerdem hast du doch hier Freunde gefunden", erklärte sie und brach in Tränen aus.  
Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Isabella. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."  
"Shh! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du konntest es doch nicht wissen. Woher denn auch?!", beruhigte ich sie.  
"Jetzt schau mich an. Meine Tochter muss mich trösten. Hättest du nicht allen Grund mich zu hassen. Ich war so blind", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Na ja. Du warst ja schon immer mehr eine Freundin, als meine Tochter."  
Wir setzten uns beide auf die Couch.  
"Die geht es doch hier in Forks gut, oder?! Gibt's irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte? Sind alle nett zu dir?", fragte sie und unterbrach die seltsame Stille, die sich langsam aufbaute.  
Ich nickte.  
"Ja. Mir geht es gut. Endlich.  
Ich hab hier Freunde getroffen, die wertvoller nicht sein könnten. Ich wünschte, du hättest Zeit sie alle kennen zu lernen.  
Vor allem Rosalie und Alice. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die Besten Freundinnen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Eigentlich sind sie die Schwestern, die ich nie hatte.  
Und Jasper und Emmett...", begann ich zu erzählen.  
Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden musste ich sofort lächeln.  
"Die beiden sind wirklich außergewöhnlich. Wie zwei große, beschützende Brüder. Das ist schwer zu erklären. Die ganze Familie ist so stark und hält zusammen. Sie sind immer füreinander da... Und sie sind so außergewöhnlich."  
Zum Glück wusste meine Mutter nicht, wie außergewöhnlich sie alle waren.  
"Das klingt wirklich toll", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang geknickt.  
`Mist!´, dachte ich, als ich meinen Fehler bemerkte.  
"Sorry Mum. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Du weißt, dass ich dich wirklich vermisse. Du bist doch immer noch meine Mum. Aber ich hab hier in Forks etwas gefunden, was ganz besonders ist. Etwas was man wahrscheinlich nicht oft findet.  
Weißt du, die Drogen... ich hab sie erst angefangen zu nehmen, als das mit Phil anfing. Damals hab ich Damien kennen gelernt, du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran... Er hat mir irgendwann Drogen angeboten und ich hab sie irgendwann genommen...Sie haben das ganze einfacher gemacht. Ich hatte immer meine "Welt" in die ich flüchten konnte und das hat mir gefallen. Irgendwann wollte ich nur noch in dieser "Welt" bleiben... Aber das ist eigentlich nicht, was ich sagen wollte.  
Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass ich hier in Forks Carlisle und seine Familie gefunden habe und sie mir geholfen haben mit meinen Drogen.  
Sie kannten mich nicht und haben mir geholfen... In Phoenix hätte ich das nie gehabt.  
Ich brauche keine Drogen mehr, Mum."  
"Oh, Bella. Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", fiel mir meine Mum ins Wort.  
Sie nahm mich in den Arm.  
Ehrlich gesagt war ich froh, dass sie mich unterbrach. So hatte ich Zeit den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter zu schlucken.  
Wir saßen einige Minuten so da, während meine Mum sich ständig entschuldigte, dass ihr nichts aufgefallen war, saß ich nur da und hielt sie ganz fest.  
"Ich dachte, dass sei nur eine Phase! Ich hätte doch nie im Leben gedacht, dass der wahre Grund... dass es so was schreckliches sei", erklärte sie. Sie vermied es seinen Namen zu benutzten, aber trotzdem wusste ich, von wem sie sprach.  
"Ich sollte dir wohl auch sagen, dass ich jetzt einen Freund habe", murmelte ich in ihr T-Shirt.  
Sie packte mich an meinen Oberarmen und hielt mich ein Stück von sich weg, sodass sie mich anschauen konnte.  
"Wer ist es? Kenn ich ihn? Ist es ein Indianer? Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"  
Bei solchen Themen war meine Mum schon immer neugierig gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn in Phoenix jemand aus meinem Jahrgang einen Freund hatte, fragte sie mich, ob ich auch einen hätte.  
Ihr konnte ich immer alles erzählen, bis ER kam.  
Und jetzt gerade schien es schon fast wieder wie früher zu sein. Wir waren uns wieder näher als zuvor.  
Vielleicht könnten wir irgendwann wieder wie Schwestern sein. Denn wie Mutter und Tochter waren wir eigentlich noch nie gewesen.  
"Sag schon! Wer ist es?", drängte sie aufgeregt. Sie klang fast schon wie Alice, wenn es um Kleidung ging.  
Sie riss mich völlig aus meinen Erinnerungen an damals.  
"Es ist Edward Cullen. Der Bruder von Alice und Rosalie", antwortete ich.  
"Also seid ihr sechs immer zusammen? Du und seine Geschwister?"  
"Schon...ja", antwortete ich zögernd  
Worauf wollte sie denn heraus?  
"Was ist mit deinen anderen Freunden?"  
`Also diese Richtung! Okay!´  
"So wirklich andere hab ich nicht. Da ist eigentlich keiner, dem ich so vertrauen würde wie Edward, Alice, Rosalie oder den anderen. Vielleicht Angela, sie ist auch in meiner Klasse... Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein. Aber ich hatte irgendwie noch keine Gelegenheit sie kennen zu lernen.  
Mike und Jess sind eher zwei, mit welchen man mal redet oder so. Genauso wie Eric, Tyler und Lauren.  
Aber ich brauch auch nicht so viele Freunde. Ich hab die richtigen!", erklärte ich.  
"Du hast dich wirklich verändert", bemerkte mein Mutter. "In Phoenix konntest du nicht oft genug im Mittelpunkt stehen."  
"Das war nicht ich... Hier in Forks, das bin ich."  
Meine Mum nickte zufrieden.  
"Musst du heute wirklich abreisen?", fragte ich und lenkte sie somit hoffentlich vom Thema ab. Ich brauchte jetzt keine Diskussion über meine Freunde.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich. Ja."  
"Kannst du nicht noch eine Nacht bleiben? Du kannst Edward und seine Familie kennen lernen. Ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen, und ich möchte dir mein Leben hier zeigen. Bitte!", fragte ich. Oder flehte wohl eher gesagt.  
"Alles klar. Ich bleibe noch bis morgen. Ich möchte diesen Edward schon gerne kennen lernen."  
Es würde sicher toll werden, mal wieder Zeit mit meiner Mum zu verbringen.  
Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Wir sprachen über Forks, wie es war, mit Charlie zusammen zu leben, sie erzählte mir, was in Phoenix so passierte und auch von ihren Plänen, die sie jetzt hatte.  
Sie wollte nach Jacksonville ziehen - dort neu anfangen.  
Rosalie kam nicht einmal runter. Manchmal hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie alleine in meinem Zimmer saß. Aber meine Mum lenkte mich schnell wieder ab.  
Was meine Mum am meisten interessierte war die Zeit während meines Entzuges.  
Ich erzählte ihr auch, dass mich Carlisles Familie erst zweimal fanden, bevor ich mich entschloss keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen.  
Sie schien enttäuscht zu sein darüber, dass ich ihr das verschwiegen hatte, aber sie sagte nichts.  
Ich nehme an, dass sie verstand, dass ich meine Gründe dafür hatte.  
"Also, möchtest du Edward dann kennen lernen?", fragte ich.  
"Gerne. Ich zieh mir schnell etwas anderes an. Du solltest dich wohl auch umziehen", erklärte sie mit einem Blick auf meinen Schlafanzug. "Und dann können wir gerne los."

"Tut mir leid, Rose. Ich wusste nicht, dass das so lange dauern würde!", entschuldigte ich mich, als ich in mein Zimmer zurück kam.  
"Kein Problem. Ich denke, du und deine Mum konnten die Zeit gut gebrauchen. Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich fertig machen."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin irgendwie aufgeregt. Was mach ich denn, wenn sie Edward nicht leiden kann? Das mit Edward ist nicht nur so was "lockeres".  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst, denn ich kenne ihn noch nicht lange, aber ich kann mir irgendwie nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu sein. Das ist wie, wenn ich mir eine Nacht ohne Sterne oder den Mond vorstelle. Einfach unmöglich", erklärte ich.  
Rosalie fing an zu lächeln.  
"So war das auch, als ich Emmett fand."  
"Wirklich? War er damals schon ein Vampir?", fragte ich neugierig.  
"Nein", antwortete sie.  
Rosalie stand von meinem Bett auf und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank.  
"Wenn du möchtest, könntest du etwas von mir anziehen!", sagte sie. "Oder Nein! Warte! Ich hab das perfekte Outfit gefunden", erklärte sie gedankenverloren.  
"Als ich Emmett fand war er am sterben. Ein Grizzly hatte ihn schwer verletzt", erklärte sie.  
Sie gab mir ihre Auswahl.  
Während sie weiter erzählte zog ich mich an.  
"Als ich ihn sah, wollte ich ihn. Da war sofort eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Wenn du irgendwann die Geschichte kennst, wie ich ein Vampir wurde, verstehst du es besser. Aber Emmett erinnerte mich an jemanden. Und ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt. Also hab ich ihn zu Carlisle gebracht.  
Ich war noch zu jung und hätte ihn eher getötet als gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber Emmett scheint glücklich zu sein, also..."  
"Emmett kann wirklich stolz sein, dich zu haben", murmelte ich.  
Ich wusste, dass sie mich perfekt verstehen konnte.  
"Komm lass uns runter gehen. Du siehst perfekt aus", sagte Rosalie und nahm mich an der Hand wie ein kleines Kind. Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Mum schon wartete.  
"Wow! Du siehst absolut atemberaubend aus Bella!", erklärte meine Mum als sie mich sah. Mir stieg sofort die Röte in die Wangen.  
"Danke."  
"Immer noch die selbe Bella. Du magst dich zwar verändert haben, aber im Grunde bist du immer noch Bella", neckte meine Mum.  
"Ja Mum. Lass uns fahren", entgegnete ich leicht genervt.  
Das sollte nicht so ein peinliches Treffen zwischen meiner Mum und Edward werden. Mit dem typischen Hollywoodfilm-Gespräch.  
So kannte ich Mum eigentlich nicht, aber andererseits war Edward mein erster Freund.  
`Wer weiß, was mich heute Abend noch erwartet!´  
Das könnte noch ein Spaß werden.  
Als wir raus kamen stand Rosalies Cabrio in der Einfahrt.  
Wo war das denn auf einmal hergekommen?  
Gestern Abend stand das noch nicht hier!  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Rose es geholt, als ich mit meiner Mum gesprochen hatte.  
Zum Glück!  
Denn in meinem Truck passten nur zwei rein.  
Auch wenn Rose an sich ja laufen konnte und dann damit immer noch schneller war als mein Truck.  
Aber es würde etwas komisch für meine Mum aussehen, wenn wir drei gemeinsam das Haus verließen und Rose zu Fuß schneller war, als ich mit meinem Truck.  
"Und wie ernst ist das mit dir und Edward?", fragte meine Mum, als wir auf dem Weg zum Haus der Cullens waren.  
"Uhm! Also...", stotterte ich sprachlos.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sehr, schätze ich", antwortete ich zögernd.  
"Hast du auch einen Freund Rosalie, richtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Aha."  
Was sollte das denn?  
Solche Fragen stellte meine Mum doch sonst nicht! Hatte sie vor mich zu blamieren? Mir eine Dauer-Röte zu verpassen...  
Wenn sie jetzt im Auto schon solche Fragen stellte, wie sollte das dann erst werden, wenn Edward und seine ganze Familie dabei war?!  
Sollte das Ganze auf die Art ablaufen: Können sie meine Tochter auch ernähren?  
Dann sollte Rosalie jetzt lieber umdrehen! Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall!  
Emmett und Jasper würden sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden krümmen!  
"Mum, sei bitte nett und blamiere mich nicht", sagte ich.  
Rose schien das bisschen Panik in meiner Stimmer zu hören und drückte meine Hand beruhigend.  
"Keine Angst. Das wird schon gut gehen", beruhigte sie mich. Sie sprach so leise, dass ich schon dachte ich hätte es mir eingebildet.  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kamen wir bei Edward an.  
Entgegen den vorigen Besuchen wartete dieses Mal keiner vor der Tür.  
Wahrscheinlich um den Schein zu wahren.  
`Na dann lasst die Spiele beginnen!´, dachte ich sarkastisch und stieg aus dem Auto aus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So....  
Die Story wird bald wieder spannend... im Moment hab ich (hauptsächlich) zwei Ideen, zwischen denen ich mich nicht entscheiden kann... (Die anderen sind nicht so gut...)_

_Was haltet ihr davon, dass ich **James** in die Geschichte einbringe....Er wäre ein Vampir und würde Bella wie in Twilight jagen, mit Baseballspiel und soweiter...oder ich bring **Jacob** mit ein. Er wäre (natürlich) ein Werwolf/ Gestaltwandler der Bella vor den "bösen" Vampiren beschützen möchte....  
Oder vielleicht **beide**?_

_Ich werd eine Poll eröffnen, nachdem meine letzte so kläglich gescheitert ist, hoffe ich, dass diese Mal mehr voten.....  
Ok, zugegeben, die Auswahlmöglichkeiten waren wirklich bescheiden, aber mir fiel irgendwie nichts gescheites ein und ich wusste nicht, was mit Renee geschehen sollte. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt von alleine geregelt!  
Also bitte fleißig Stimmen abgeben!!!_

BlueBloodedVampireAngel


	20. Chapter 19 Kennen lernen

_Hi, _

_Als aller Erstes: Entschuldigung!!!!! Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr so lange brauchen werde, bis ich das neue Kapitel hochlade. Aber das hat nicht geklappt.  
Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ich in den Ferien mehr Zeit zum schreiben habe, als ich während der Schulzeit habe.....Aber anscheinend ist dem nicht so... Ich habe keine Zeit gefunden weiter zu schreiben.  
Deswegen hat es wieder so lange gedauert.  
Entschuldigung!_

_Nun möchte ich mich aber bei:Trine83, rockstarbaby85, danacull, Katim, ID-didi und Anela bedanken für die tollen Reviews._

_Ich hab für dieses Kapitel auch wieder ein Extra vorbereitet! Das Telefongespräch zwischen Renee und Charlie._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kennen lernen

"Wow! Das Haus ist einfach traumhaft", sagte Mum bewundernd, als sie davor stand. "Es ist so groß. Aber wunderschön. Mit den ganzen Fenstern ist es sicher auch sehr hell, oder? War sicher sehr schön hier aufzuwachsen!", fragte sie an Rosalie gerichtet.

"Ja. Aber das ist eigentlich nichts besonderes... Nur ein Haus...", antwortete Rosalie.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Haustür.

"Hi Bella!", rief Alice. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zu Besuch kommen wolltest."

Ich hatte wirklich große Probleme nicht laut loszulachen. Alice, die mal etwas nicht wusste?! Das gab es nicht!

Es wäre wohl auch keine so gute Idee. Meine Mum würde denken, dass ich verrückt bin.

Aber Alice sagen zu hören, dass sie etwas nicht wusste war einfach zu gut. Das würde ich wohl nie wieder hören, also sollte ich diesen Moment wohl gut in Erinnerung behalten.

"Ja. Tut mir leid. War eine ganz spontane Idee. Da meine Mum doch da ist, dachte ich, ich zeig ihr mal mein Forks. Und da steht ihr ganz oben auf  
der Liste", antwortete ich.

Ich hatte immer noch Mühe damit normal zu klingen und nicht los zu lachen. Musste Alice auch so einen Satz sagen?

"Na dann kommt rein."

Ich musste meine Mum erst am Arm antippen, bevor sie losging. Sie war zu fasziniert vom äußeren des Hauses. Wie sollte das denn drinnen

ablaufen?

Sie würde doch nicht wie ein Hund sabbern und hecheln.

Emmett würde sich sicher freuen. So was hatte er sicher noch nicht gesehen!

"Hi Bella! Hallo Mrs. ....", Carlisle stockte.

"Renee", erklärte meine Mum und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Carlisle. Und das ist meine Frau Esme."

"Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Sie sehen Bella wirklich ähnlich."

"Danke", erwiderte meine Mum und reichte auch Esme die Hand.

Bei beiden schreckte meine Mum nicht zurück, als sie sie berührte.

"Edward ist oben", erklärte Alice.

"Ich hole ihn.... einen Moment", fügte Alice hinzu und verschwand nach oben.

Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich.

`Was mache ich nur, wenn meine Mum Edward nicht leiden kann?´

Die ganze Situation fühlte sich wirklich komisch an. Meine Mum würde meinen ersten festen Freund kennen lernen.

Sie würde Edward kennen lernen.

Und, das für sie wahrscheinlich Absurde daran war, dass ich mir jetzt schon kein Leben ohne Edward mehr vorstellen wollte. Oder konnte.

Er gehörte zu mir und ich zu ihm.

Edward gehörte zu mir, wie Carlisle zu Esme, der Regen zu Forks, oder der Tag zur Nacht.

"Hi Bella", hörte ich Edwards Samtstimme, als er mit Alice die Treppe runter kam.

Er kam auf mich zu und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Danach legte er einen Arm auf meine Taille und drehte sich meiner Mum zu.

"Ich freue mich, sie kennen lernen zu können", sagte er höflich.

Es kam mir vor, als wollte er ihr bloß nicht zu nahe treten.

"Du bist Edward?! Es freut mich ebenfalls dich kennen zu lernen."

Was war denn mit meiner Mum los, sonst sprach sie auch nicht so förmlich.

Ganz langsam breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus.

Wir standen einfach nur da und sahen uns an. Ich glaube, keiner fühlte sich sonderlich wohl dabei.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzten? Das ist doch besser als im Flur zu stehen", schlug Esme vor.

Wir nahmen den Vorschlag dankend an. Ich zumindest war sehr erleichtert.

Im Flur war es wirklich unangenehm.

Man fühlte sich, als ob man auf etwas wartete. Wie im Krankenhaus, wenn man auf den Arzt wartet, der einem sagt wie schlimm die Verletzungen sind oder ob der Patient überhaupt überlebt...

Meine Mum, Esme, Carlisle, Edward und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Rosalie, Jasper und Emmett verabschiedeten sich.

Sie sagten, sie hätten noch etwas wichtiges vorzubereiten.

Ich schaute Edward fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Was wollten sie denn vorbereiten?

Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als ob alle involviert wären.

"Sie haben ein wirklich wunderschönes Haus. So hell und freundlich. Und so groß! Sie müssen mir den Innenarchitekten unbedingt vorstellen", erklärte meine Mum und setzte sich.

"Ohh. Danke. Aber wir haben keinen Innenarchitekten engagiert", erwiderte Esme.

"Meine Frau liebt es Häuser zu gestalten", warf Carlisle ein. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Wirklich? Es ist wirklich wunderschön!"

"Vielen Dank", entgegnete Esme. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie rot werden würde, wenn sie könnte.

Wieder breitete sich diese unangenehme Stille aus.

"Sie haben meiner Tochter also geholfen, Carlisle?", fragte meine Mum, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

Carlisle nickte jediglich.

"Das meiste hat Bella alleine geschafft", erklärte Esme.

"Ich bin Ihnen trotzdem zu Dank verpflichtet. Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch machen könnte. Aber anscheinend brauchte sie Forks um es zu schaffen. Und auch Edward, ihren Sohn", sagte meine Mum.

Und schon wieder wurde ich rot! Ging es noch peinlicher?

Wohl kaum!

Meine Mutter wusste eindeutig, wie sie mich blamieren konnte.

"Renee, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn Bella einen Augenblick mit mir mitkommt?", fragte Edward zum Glück.

"Nein. Natürlich nicht."

Edward nickte und stand auf. Er zog mich völlig perplex hinter sich her.

Kaum waren wir aus dem Wohnzimmer draußen sagte er: "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett sind soweit!"

"Was habt ihr geplant?"

"Das siehst du noch! Aber es wird dir gefallen!"

"Und meine Mum?"

"Deine Mum wird gleich einen Anruf bekommen. Sie wird den nächsten Flug nach Phoenix nehmen", erklärte Alice.

Sie erschien wie aus dem Nichts. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen schwarzen Schal.

"Wofür ist der?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich ahnte schon etwas. Und wenn ich Recht hatte, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Sobald deine Mum weg ist, wirst du das erfahren", sagte Alice.

Also war das auch ein Geheimnis. Warum musste jeder in Rätseln sprechen? Konnte nicht einmal einer klar sagen, was Sache war?

"Der Anruf kommt in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins...."

`RING!!!´, ertönte das Handy meiner Mum.

Eins musste man Alice lassen. Sie war wirklich genau mit ihren Visionen.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer war die Stimme meiner Mum zu hören.

"Ja, ich verstehe"....."In Ordnung Charlie"...."Ich bin schon unterwegs"...."Ich beeile mich"..."Ich verabschiede mich nur noch schnell!"

Aus diesen Bruchstücken konnte man nicht verstehen, was los war.

"Hey Bella!", sagte meine Mum. Ich drehte mich rum und sah sie im Türrahmen stehen.

"Es tut mir so leid. Ich muss los. Charlie kann ihn nicht unbegrenzt festhalten. Deswegen muss ich so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Phoenix. Es tut mir so leid."

Obwohl ich es schon wusste, tat es trotzdem weh es zu hören, wenn sie es sagte.

"Ist in Ordnung, Mum", antwortete ich.

"Ich fahre sie schnell nach Hause", erklärte Esme und holte ihre Jacke und die Autoschlüssel.

"Danke Esme", erwiderte meine Mum.

"Kein Problem. Wenn sie soweit sind, dann können wir los."

"Ich wünsch dir hier ganz viel Spaß. Wir schreiben uns und telefonieren, wenn ich umgezogen bin und alles soweit geregelt ist, okay? Ich hab dich lieb!", erklärte meine Mum an mich gerichtet.

Ich ging auf sie zu, bis ich genau vor ihr stand.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb!", sagte ich und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Übrigens: Edward ist wirklich nett. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen", flüsterte meine Mum.

Die Tatsache, dass jeder es verstanden hatte, obwohl meine Mum geflüstert hatte, machte es für mich "etwas" peinlich.

"Danke!", flüsterte ich errötend.

Wir umarmten uns noch einmal, meine Mum sagte: "Auf Wiedersehen" und dann ging sie gemeinsam mit Esme.

"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Edward. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um meine Taille.

Ich lehnte mich an ihn. "Danke."

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du da bist", erklärte ich und drehte mich in seinen Armen um.

"Immer", erwiderte er und gab mir einen Kuss.

Alice räusperte sich.

Ich hatte sie und Carlisle fast vergessen.

"Komm! Wir müssen los", verkündete sie.

Innerhalb von einer Sekunde stand sie neben mir und verband mir die Augen.

"Carlisle kommst du mit Esme nach?", fragte sie.

"Ja."

"Perfekt!", erwiderte sie singend.

Ich wurde von Edward und Alice aus dem Haus geführt.

Draußen angekommen, nahm Edward mich auf seinen Rücken und rannte los.

Hätte ich den Wind nicht gespürt, der mir ins Gesicht peitschte, dann hätte ich gedacht Edward liefe nur.

Es war nicht zu merken, dass er rannte. Seine Bewegungen waren sanft und gleichmäßig. An sich hätte ich so prima schlafen können.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Edward hielt an.

"Wir sind da", sagte er und ließ mich von seinem Rücken runter.

"Kann ich die Augenbinde abnehmen?, fragte ich.

"NEIN!", schrie Alice auf. "Wir müssen noch ein wenig warten!"

"Wie lange?", fragte ich.

Ich war etwas genervt. Und das schlimmste war: Ich wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was jeder geplant hatte. Ich wollte wissen, was mit meiner Mum los war! Warum musste sie denn so plötzlich losfahren? Ich wollte bei ihr sein.

Was war denn schief gelaufen? Denn etwas musste ja passiert sein, was nicht geplant war.

"Alice?", fragte ich.

Ich klang vermutlich gereizt.

"Noch nicht Bella!"

`Verdammt!´ Was hatte sie denn geplant? Wo war ich überhaupt?

So schnell wie Edward war, konnten wir überall sein. Wenn man dann noch berücksichtigte, dass Alice alles geplant hatte...mit Hilfe von Emmett und Rosalie...Na das könnte was werden!

Alice übertrieb gerne mal. Und Emmett war sowieso für alles zu haben. Rosalie konnte genauso wie Alice sein, wenn sie erst Mal in Fahrt war.

Jasper konnte ich in dem Fall nicht einschätzen. Eigentlich hatte er eine beruhigende Wirkung. Er schien die Kraft zu sein, die Alice auf dem Boden hielt. Aber vielleicht irrte ich mich in ihm.

Meine ganze Hoffnung lag bei Esme und Carlisle. Sie würden sicher nichts zu verrücktes machen. Alice im Zaum halten, oder???

Ich hasste diese Unwissenheit.

Ich war irgendwo, wo ich wahrscheinlich noch nie gewesen war, und stand hier mit verbundenen Augen.

Ich war absolut hilflos und hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war.

Ich könnte in irgendeinem kleinen Kämmerchen sein. Kein Ton war zu hören.

Wo standen die anderen?

Wer war alles hier?

Es fühlte sich so...beengend an.

`Wo bin ich?´

Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Meine Lungen schienen zu klein zu sein.

Nur Stoßweise holte ich Luft.

"Bella?", hörte ich Edward. Er klang besorgt.

Meine Knie sackten zusammen und ich bekam immer noch nicht genug Luft.

Ich fühlte, wie ich abgefangen wurde. Ganz langsam setzten wir uns.

Ich konnte das Gras zwischen meinen Fingern fühlen.

"Bella?", dieses Mal war es Jasper der fragte.

"Edward, nehm ihr die Augenbinde ab. Sofort!, befahl er.

Es dauerte nicht eine Sekunde und ich wurde vom Tageslicht geblendet. Ich musste meine Hand vor meine Augen halten, damit ich sie überhaupt geöffnet halten konnte.

Zusätzlich spürte ich, wie mein Körper sich entspannte. Jaspers Werk vermutete ich.

"Bella? Atme tief ein und aus. Wir sind hier. Hier ist nichts gefährliches. Dir passiert nichts", sprach Jasper beruhigend.

"Ich weiß", antwortete ich schließlich.

Jasper kniete neben mir und hatte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter liegen.

"Es ist nur. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll. Es ist so viel.

Was ist mit meiner Mum? Was passiert mit Phil?

Es tut mir leid. Es war auf einmal alles zu viel und dann diese Dunkelheit", erklärte ich mit belegter Stimme.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Bella", sagte Rosalie. "Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen."

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass wir auf einer wunderschönen, von Bäumen umrandeten Lichtung waren. Und alle, sogar Edward trugen Sportoutfits. Wann hatte er sich umgezogen?

"Geht's wieder Bells?", fragte Emmett.

"Ja", antwortete ich und musste lächeln.

Ich war dumm.

Was sollte mir denn passieren, wenn Edward dabei war?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das war das neue Kapitel.  
Das nächste werde ich früher hochladen...(Schule fängt ja wieder an, da sollte ich dann ja Zeit haben...XD)_

_Achso, Danke auch an die, die in meiner Poll gevotet haben. Da Jacob mehr Stimmen hatte, wird er einen Part in der Story ab dem nächsten Kapitel bekommen..._

GvLG Anna


End file.
